Souder l'équipe
by Nathea
Summary: Dumbledore décide d'envoyer ses professeurs en vacances d'été en France pour souder l'équipe enseignante.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour lectrices z'et lecteurs, voici une nouvelle histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous divertira un minimum.

Un grand merci à Shukrat qui a bien voulue reprendre du service et à Garfieldown qui sera là pour les trois premiers seulement.

Place au chapitre 1, l'introduction ! Bonne lecture.

 **Chapitre 1**

« Vous êtes complètement fou Albus, souvenez-vous la dernière fois quand vous aviez eu ce même genre d'idée. Rappelez-vous comment ça s'est terminé. Nous allons nous entretuer. »

Minerva était affolée, elle essayait par tous les moyens de dissuader Albus Dumbledore, célèbre directeur de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard de prendre une décision hâtive.

« Albus, pour l'amour de Poudlard, pour l'affection que vous dites porter à l'ensemble du corps professoral, je vous en supplie, annulez.

-Mais enfin Minerva, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous trouvez mon idée mauvaise. Ça fera le plus grand bien à tout le monde. Je pense même que vous en ressortirez plus soudés les uns avec les autres ».

Dumbledore était têtu, il ne se laisserait pas dissuader si facilement. Il était le genre d'individu qui, lorsqu'il avait une idée en tête, plus rien ni personne ne l'arrêtait.

Minerva McGonagall tentait désespérément de mettre fin à cette idée farfelue. Le problème avec un directeur d'école comme Albus était qu'il avait plein d'idées à la c** euh idiotes qui pouvaient mettre en péril l'équilibre fragile de l'équipe enseignante.

« Albus, par pitié, faites un effort de mémoire pour vous souvenir comment ça s'est terminé la dernière fois. Rolanda et Pomona en sont venues aux mains et quand je dis aux mains… Par Merlin, les dents de cette pauvre Pomona faisaient peur à voir. Cuthbert a mis trois ans pour vous pardonner de l'avoir oublié et avait même monté les autres fantômes contre vous. Septima et Flitwick ne se sont plus jamais adressés la parole après ça. Et pourtant, ils parlaient mariage Albus ! Quant à Severus… Il a failli tuer Sybille et Aurora. Même moi je me suis trouvée à bout de nerfs, prête à le tuer. Je n'en pouvais plus Albus, je vous en supplie, ne nous infligez pas ça de nouveau, pitiiiiiiééééééé ! »

Minerva s'était agrippée à la robe d'Albus et secouait le pauvre vieux sorcier comme on secoue un pommier pour faire tomber ses fruits. Albus lui attrapa doucement les mains, planta ses yeux bleus dans ceux de l'écossaise et dit d'une voix calme pour la résonner :

« Calmez-vous Minerva, ne vous inquiétez pas tout sera sous contrôle cette fois. N'oubliez pas que, de nouvelles têtes sont arrivées alors que d'autres sont parties. Je puis vous assurer mon amie, qu'il n'y a pas eu que du mauvais. Tenez, Cuthbert, c'est la seule fois où il a admis n'être plus qu'un fantôme. Il l'a vite oublié ensuite je vous l'accorde mais, c'est un début. Septima et Flitwick faisaient un bien mauvais couple, ils n'étaient pas du tout faits l'un pour l'autre. D'ailleurs Septima a bien épousé un dirigeant d'une chaine de magasins de balais peu de temps après. J'aimais bien les dents de Pomona ça lui donnait un certain charme, au moins on la remarquait. Alors que depuis que c'est arrangé… Cette femme est toujours passée inaperçue sauf quand il y a eu ce souci avec sa dentition. Severus ? Lui d'accord. Je vous l'accorde il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire. Mais je pense que ça lui fera le plus grand bien d'être avec du monde, ce petit a besoin de se sociabiliser ! C'est donc décidé Minerva, il n'y a plus lieu de discuter. Je vous laisse prévenir vos collègues ».

Sur ces belles paroles le directeur empoigna la pauvre McGonagall et l'emmena hors de son bureau. Il avait plein de choses à mettre en place, à organiser. Albus était impatient, c'était la meilleure idée qu'il avait eue depuis très longtemps, il allait s'amuser comme un petit diablotin.

Minerva complètement amorphe se laissa jeter hors du bureau de Dumbledore sans protester. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle entendit la porte se fermer derrière elle, qu'elle réalisa qu'elle s'était faite avoir. Non seulement le directeur ne l'avait pas écoutée mais la lourde tâche d'annoncer l'affreuse nouvelle lui incombait. Par Diane, par moment elle avait vraiment envie de planter ses griffes dans la jugulaire de ce vieux fou et l'observer se vider de son sang. Cet homme allait réussir là où Voldemort avait échoué : diviser l'équipe. La directrice des Gryffondors était en plein cauchemar. Comment devait-elle annoncer ça à ses collègues ? Comment le prendraient-ils ? Et Severus ? Elle était sûre que cette fois il ne louperait pas Albus. Il ne l'avait pas tué en haut de la tour d'astronomie, ni lui ni Dumbledore, n'avaient voulu expliquer comment le directeur avait pu résister à un Avada Kedavra, une chute de plus de 60 mètres et un enterrement… A chaque fois qu'elle avait abordé le sujet avec Severus, il tressaillait, l'horreur s'affichait dans son regard sombre et il répondait :

« Je ne veux plus me souvenir de ça Minerva, allez vous chercher une souris pour votre déjeuner, ou lustrez-vous les poils et foutez-moi la paix ».

Grands Dieux, elle était certaine que le Serpentard achèverait Albus cette fois. Quant aux nouvelles têtes, les pauvres naïfs ignoreraient ce qu'ils allaient subir jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient dedans jusqu'au cou. Après ça ces nouveaux professeurs risquaient de perdre fois en leur profession à tout jamais.

La porteuse de kilts ignorait comment annoncer cet affreux projet de Dumbledore. Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse au moment le plus propice pour le dire, et surtout, à la meilleure manière de le faire. Par hibou ? Par beuglante ? Par cheminette ? Lors d'une réunion ? Lors du repas ? Lors du bal de la Saint Valentin ? Elle décida de réfléchir à tout ça au calme. Elle avait, pour le moment, besoin de se détendre. Elle alla donc frapper aux appartements de Sybille qui avait toujours une bouteille à déboucher.

Après une soirée arrosée de Xérès - par Bastet*sa tête allait exploser - Minerva continua à tenter de se détendre tout en essayant de trouver le moyen de prévenir ses collègues. Elle prit un bain moussant mais elle s'y ennuya très vite. Elle prit un livre qu'elle voulait lire depuis très longtemps, mais impossible de se concentrer. Si bien qu'à la fin du troisième chapitre elle ne se souvenait plus de ce qu'elle avait lu, et fut obligée de revenir à la toute première page, ce qui l'agaça et lui fit fermer le livre. Elle sortit ensuite faire une balade au bord du lac pour se dépenser un peu en allant tâter les tentacules du mollusque géant. Mais elle était toujours pétrifiée d'angoisse. Elle avait même l'impression qu'elle manquait d'air. Elle remonta dans son appartement et se mit à faire des gâteaux, en général ça la détendait. Mais cette fois, rien n'y fit. Elle était toujours une boule de nerfs. Elle décida finalement de laisser passer le diner et d'annoncer la nouvelle le lendemain. Si elle tardait trop Albus lui tomberait dessus pour ne pas avoir fait son devoir de directrice adjointe et ses collègues pour les avoir prévenus au dernier moment.

A 18h30 McGonagall s'assit à sa place à la table des professeurs et d'un œil morve et éteint se servit de ragout. Severus remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas chez sa collègue et un signal d'alarme s'enclencha chez lui, mais il était incapable de dire d'où provenait cette angoisse qui le saisit. Il savait juste que ça n'inaugurait rien de bon. Il garderait l'adjointe à l'œil. Hermione qui était assise justement entre Minerva et Severus ne remarqua rien, elle se contentait d'enfourner son ragout à coup de grandes fourchetées en frôlant innocemment la cuisse de Severus avec la sienne. Les autres professeurs bavassaient et mangeaient comme à leurs habitudes. Minerva eut un sourire triste et se dit qu'ils avaient raison de profiter de leurs derniers moments de bonheur.

Le lendemain arriva beaucoup trop vite au gout de la doyenne. Elle n'eut pas le cœur à descendre pour prendre un petit déjeuner. Elle irait directement en salle des professeurs où elle attendrait ses collègues. Une fois arrivée dans la pièce elle s'assit et ne pensa plus à rien jusqu'à ce que tous les professeurs soient réunis autour d'elle.

« Bien, commença-t-elle, puisque vous êtes tous là, le directeur m'a chargée de vous annoncer le programme pour les prochains mois à venir ». Elle observa ses collègues qui la regardaient tout ouïes et attendaient la suite. Il n'y avait que Severus qui la fixait avec les sourcils froncés et la mâchoire contractée. Le signal d'alarme que Snape avait entendu la veille se remit en marche. Il savait que ça n'annonçait rien de bon.

« Donc, le bal pour la Saint Valentin aura lieu le 14 février et vous êtes tous réquisitionnés pour chaperonner les élèves. Les heures de rondes dans le parc, le lac, les alcôves vous seront distribuées deux jours avant. »

Les professeurs acquiescèrent tous, ils avaient l'habitude de ce genre d'évènement.

« Il y aura une grande chasse aux œufs de Pâques au printemps, vous la superviserez également. Le jour et les horaires vous seront distribués quelques jours avant. Pour finir, Albus emmène tous les professeurs en Camargue, en France pendant quelques jours en juillet ».

« MAYDAY MAYDAY ! » faisait l'alarme chez Severus qui sentit la colère l'envahir.

Les nouveaux professeurs ne comprirent pas ce qu'il se passait, ni pourquoi leurs collègues réagissaient de la sorte.

Minerva avait fini son annonce des trémolos dans la voix. Severus lança son mug plein de café sur le mur qui se trouvait à sa droite, Sybille s'évanouit, Rolanda se recroquevilla dans un coin en pleurant, alors qu'Hagrid se contenta de secouer la tête en répétant _« non, ce n'est pas possible, non »._

« Ces réactions sont pour le moins exagérées » souffla Hermione à Severus.

Snape planta son regard froid dans les yeux de la lionne et lui répondit :

« Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez espèce d'idiote alors taisez-vous » et le sombre maître des potions disparut de la salle des professeurs en claquant la porte.

Effectivement Hermione ignorait tout, mais elle était bien décidée à tout comprendre.

oOo

*Bastet est la déesse égyptienne de la joie du foyer, de la chaleur du soleil et de la maternité aux traits félins dont le centre religieux se trouvait dans la ville de Bubastis en Égypte. (Merci wiwi)


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour ! Autant de reviews pour un premier chapitre... Je ne sais pas quoi dire, j'ai l'impression que juste merci ça fait bien trop peu. Mais MERCI !

Je ne peux pas répondre aux "guests" mais il est évident que je vous remercie même si je n'ai pas pu le faire en privé.

J'espère n'avoir oublié personne.

Voici le chapitre 2, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Merci à Shukrat et Garfieldown pour la bétaïsation.

Bonne lecture.

 **Chapitre 2**

Hermione était professeur des sortilèges depuis maintenant deux ans. Le professeur Flitwick avait pris sa retraite dès la fin de la formation de la jeune femme. Elle était à présent collègue avec quelques-uns de ses anciens professeurs mais également d'anciens camarades de classes. Neville Londubat était maintenant professeur de botanique remplaçant Pomona Chourave qui avait quitté le château en même temps que Filius. Anthony Goldstein enseignait les potions, en effet, la malédiction étant levée Severus Snape avait pris définitivement le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Il n'en était pas peu fier. Tous les autres professeurs s'accrochaient à leur poste comme une moule à son rocher.

Minerva venait d'annoncer que le directeur avait décidé d'organiser une sorte de classe de mer avec uniquement les professeurs. Tout le monde avait l'air horrifié ou en colère, tout le monde exceptés Hermione et Neville. La rouge et or s'approcha du botaniste et lui dit en chuchotant :

« Tu connais la raison de ces réactions ? Severus m'a postillonnée dessus de colère, Rolanda commence à baver… Pomona ne t'a parlé de rien en partant ? Une sorte de mise en garde ? C'est bizarre que Filius ne m'ait rien dit ».

Neville se mit à réfléchir, après une bonne minute de réflexion intense, il planta un regard qui n'exprimait rien d'autre qu'un immense vide dans celui d'Hermione, et répondit :

« Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir entendu mentionner ce genre de souvenir… Sauf une fois où elle avait fumé un truc chelou à la pipe, elle m'a avoué avoir peur des cagettes en bois depuis un séjour qu'Albus avait organisé avec tous les profs. Puis elle est partie sur une histoire de dents et de cagettes… J'ai pas tout compris. Elle mélangeait les insultes envers Rolanda. J'en sais pas plus. »

Hermione devint pensive, il fallait qu'elle mène sa petite enquête avant de partir en Camargue afin de savoir dans quoi elle mettait les pieds. Pour le moment elle voyait cette opportunité comme un moyen de mieux connaitre ses collègues et de se lâcher après une année scolaire à enseigner à des ados aussi vifs que des véracrasses sous cannabis. En plus elle aimait bien la Camargue, elle y était allée avec ses parents avant d'entrer à Poudlard, elle en gardait un très bon souvenir. Elle avait appris à monter à cheval là-bas. Il lui restait 6 mois pour résoudre ce mystère. En attendant il fallait qu'elle continue à travailler.

OOooOOooOO

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'annonce de McGonnagall et les professeurs avaient tous repris une vie normale d'enseignant. Hermione n'avait en rien laissé tomber son enquête mais tout piétinait. Dès qu'elle posait une question à un de ses collègues, elle se ramassait des regards haineux, et des paroles pour le moins expéditives étant donné que l'échange se limitait à :

« J'ai besoin de m'organiser un peu, pour ça j'ai besoin de savoir ce qui nous attend en Camargue cet été. Vous pouvez me renseigner s'il vous plait ? »

Et à chaque fois la réponse était la même, à peu de choses près :

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous me posez la question à moi, je n'ai rien à dire sur le sujet. Oh j'oubliais, j'ai un chaudron sur le feu, une baguette à astiquer, des copies à corriger… » Toutes les excuses étaient bonnes pour ne pas parler de ce voyage.

Hermione était dans le flou. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un professeur à aller voir : Severus Snape, la terreur des cachots.

Après avoir attendu des jours et des jours pour aller lui parler, Hermione se souvint qu'elle était une Gryffondor, elle était donc supposée être courageuse. Mais les jours étaient tellement passés vite qu'elle se retrouva au bal de la Saint Valentin désignée comme surveillante des saladiers de punch sans alcool, et de rondes toutes les deux heures dans les allées du parc de l'aile ouest.

Severus avait été nommé surveillant général. Son poste consistait à observer tous les élèves et de prévoir à l'avance les blagues douteuses de ceux-ci, de confisquer également tous les produits venant de la boutique des Weasley comme les filtres d'amour et autres cupidons enjôleurs.

La discussion n'allait pas être facile. Hermione soupira et envoya un sort de décharge électrique à un petit plaisantin qui essayait de mettre du rhum dans les punchs. Ce sort était d'ailleurs bien pratique, la lionne l'avait créé lors de sa première année en tant qu'enseignante après qu'un élève lui ait malencontreusement envoyé un lutin de Cornouaille putréfié dans la tête. Elle avait mis une semaine à se débarrasser de l'odeur de cadavre qui avait envahi sa chevelure broussailleuse. Le sort était plus effrayant et humiliant que douloureux et était surtout dissuasif. La jeune professeur avait gagné le respect des élèves de cette façon. Neville arriva pour prendre la relève sur les saladiers, pendant qu'elle irait faire la ronde. La jeune trentenaire enfila sa veste, ses gants, son bonnet, son écharpe et fila prendre l'air, baguette en main, prête à débusquer les couples d'amoureux qui jouaient à touche pipi planqués dans les buissons.

Alors qu'elle marchait, pensive, des pas se firent entendre. Elle releva la tête et aperçut une silhouette sombre. Elle sourit, ça y était, elle allait l'avoir sa discussion, elle allait finir par apprendre les horreurs que les professeurs avaient subies lors de cette excursion mystère.

« Ah Severus vous tombez bien, j'ai attendu longtemps avant de vous avoir pour moi toute seule » dit Hermione alors que Snape arrivait à sa hauteur.

A ses mots, le professeur de DCFM s'arrêta net, fixa Hermione d'un air torve. Severus était inquiet, pourquoi voulait-elle se retrouver seule avec lui. Elle n'allait pas lui faire des avances au moins ?

« Comment ça pour vous toute seule ? Vous croyez que j'ai le temps de conter fleurette à une gamine à peine sortie du sein de sa mère ? Si vous êtes tant en manque que ça allez trouver le cauchemar des chaudrons et foutez-moi la paix » Voilà il fallait casser cette attraction que son ancienne élève ressentait pour lui de suite.

Hermione le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, essayant de rassembler ses idées et surtout de comprendre les mots de la chauve-souris.

« De quoi ? Comment ça conter fleurette ? Aaaaaah mais oui, d'accord, mais non pas du tout. Ouh là, vous n'y êtes pas du tout » répondit l'ancienne élève.

« Je vous demande juste un peu de votre temps pour répondre à mes questions, c'est tout je ne vous fais pas de plan drague foireux » et elle se mit à rire sous le regard quelque peu froissé de l'ancien potioniste.

« Faites attention aux mots que vous employez la prochaine fois, votre phrase portait à confusion. Des questions, vraiment ? Fichtre Miss Granger vous m'en voyez tout interloqué » Il marqua une pause, regarda Granger qui commençait de toute évidence à être vexée, il se réjouit de voir qu'il n'avait pas perdu son talent de verve.

« Posez vos questions Hermione, mais je ne vous promets pas d'y répondre » dit-il en soupirant. Severus se la jouait faussement énervé par la présence de la Gryffondor mais il devait reconnaitre que c'était toujours moins ennuyeux que surveiller tous ces crétins décérébrés qui leur servaient d'élèves.

« Vous êtes trop aimable Severus » répondit Hermione narquoise.

« Avant je vous demande de ne pas vous braquer. Vous pouvez me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé lors du précédent séjour organisé par Dumbledore s'il vous plait ? »

Severus eut un rire désabusé. C'était donc ça qu'elle voulait savoir. Evidemment, lorsqu'elle était élève elle détestait déjà l'aveuglette, il fallait toujours qu'elle se raccroche à ses livres. Cependant aucun bouquin n'avait été écrit sur ces dix jours au Congo.

« Ça vous dérange de ne pas avoir de réponse hein ? Je vais vous dire ce que je peux, il n'y aura pas tout car il y a certaines choses qui doivent restées secrètes pour le bien de tous. J'étais jeune professeur, comme vous, c'était la fin de ma deuxième année. Je portais la culpabilité de la mort de Lily, mes erreurs de jeunesse étaient toutes accrochées sur mon bras gauche sous forme d'une marque indélébile. J'étais écorché vif. Dumbledore a eu la sublime idée de nous offrir trois semaines de « vacances » au Congo en juillet. Je vous laisse imaginer la chaleur. Bref, au final nous n'y sommes restés qu'une semaine, nous sommes tous rentrés chez nous fâchés les uns avec les autres. En septembre plus personne ne s'adressait la parole. Dumbledore a mis une année scolaire entière à recoller les morceaux qu'il avait brisés. J'ai même failli me faire tuer par Minerva. C'était l'horreur, pour vous donner quelques exemples : Rolanda a attaqué Pomona à coup de cagettes en bois qu'elle avait ensorcelées pour qu'elles suivent cette pauvre Chourave à la trace. Elle a aussi ensorcelé les dents de Pomona qui sont restées de la couleur du drapeau Congolais pendant des mois après notre retour. Flitwick était fiancé à Septima, de retour ils ne se parlaient plus et se sont quittés en très mauvais terme. A ce que je sais de leur histoire, Septima l'aurait trompé avec Sybille. Tiens en parlant de Sybille, c'est à partir de là que ses problèmes d'alcool ont commencé. Ce n'était pas beau à voir Hermione. Je crains que le séjour en Camargue offert par Dumbledore ressemble beaucoup à celui de Congo. »

Hermione l'avait écouté très attentivement, hochant la tête de temps en temps. Après le récit de Severus, elle ne put s'en empêcher et partit dans un fou rire que Snape n'arrivait pas à expliquer.

En essuyant ses yeux remplis de larmes, la jeune lionne dit à son ainé :

« Et c'est tout ? C'est pour ça toutes ces réactions terribles ? Pour moi ça ressemble juste à une colonie de vacances moldu. Merci Severus, je sens que je vais m'amuser avec vous tous. Et ne vous en faites pas, je trouverai le moyen pour que vous vous amusiez aussi ».

« Aaaaah quelle belle nuit pour se rapprocher n'est-ce pas les enfants ? »

Les deux professeurs se tournèrent vers la voix, ils découvrirent un Dumbledore tout de rose vêtu des paillettes plein la barbe.

« Ne vous dérangez pas pour moi jeunes gens, je ne fais que passer. Ah quand l'amour naît personne ne peut l'en empêcher. Un angelot au citron ? » Demanda le directeur en leur tendant une sucrerie en forme d'ange.

« Non merci » répondirent en cœur nos deux professeurs.

« Et ils parlent déjà de concert, vous êtes magnifiques tous les deux » Et Dumbledore les laissa en plan, complètement hébétés par les paroles du barbu.

Severus se tourna brusquement vers la rouge et or et lui lança un regard des plus suspicieux.

« Vous ! Ne vous avisez plus de m'approcher ! »

Hermione saisit par la surprise de la colère nouvelle de Snape ne trouva rien à répondre, elle se contenta de hausser ses sourcils et attendre que Severus finisse de déverser sa rage.

« Vous croyez que je ne vois pas votre petit manège. Lorsque vous êtes assise à côté de moi pendant les repas, votre cuisse qui frôle la mienne, brrr rien que d'y penser j'en ai la chair de poule. Vos œillades soi-disant innocentes, vos regards concupiscents. Et ce soir, vous vous êtes arrangée pour avoir ce temps avec moi. Vos paroles étaient claires Granger, vous vouliez attenter à ma pudeur ! Je ne vous laisserai pas m'avoir femme de mauvaise vie ! » Severus avait dit ça d'une traite en se drapant dans sa cape pour cacher son corps.

Hermione, bien que sonnée par les paroles du Serpentard avait retrouvé ses capacités de réponses et ce fut sûre d'elle qu'elle lui répondit :

« Mais enfin Severus arrêtez ! C'est parce que Dumbledore a dit que nous étions amoureux ? Ça va, c'est pas la mer à boire. Pour ma défense, je ne fais ni exprès de m'asseoir à vos côtés lors de certains repas, ni de vous frôler la cuisse. Et si ça vous donne la chair de poule c'est peut-être parce que vous appréciez ça, si ça se trouve vous aimez que nos cuisses se touchent ». La rouge et or marqua un temps de pause, puis pris un air exagérément effrayé avant de continuer sa tirade :

« Vous me faites penser qu'il faut que je discute avec Minerva, hier ma main a frôlé la sienne, on a voulu prendre le jus de citrouille en même temps. Il faudra que je clarifie les choses, on n'est jamais trop prudent, ce serait dommage qu'elle pense que je veuille me jeter sur elle pour la violer. Allons Severus vous savez bien que depuis sa chute de la tour d'astronomie, Dumbledore n'est plus tout à fait le même et a toujours été un excentrique. »

Severus allait répliquer mais Hermione ne lui en laissa pas le temps, elle enchaina :

« Ceci dit, vu votre réaction, je pense que je pourrais vraiment m'amuser pour le reste de l'année scolaire et ce séjour en France promet d'être inoubliable, pour vous, comme pour moi Severus ». Elle avait lancé cette phrase un sourire mutin accroché au visage et était partie sans se retourner. A la fin de cette soirée pendant laquelle elle avait eu grandement le temps de réfléchir, elle en était arrivée aux conclusions suivantes :

1- Les professeurs sorciers étaient de grosses caguettes qui balisaient aux moindres changements de vie.

2- Severus était un gros coincé.

Elle s'endormit paisiblement en se disant qu'elle avait enfin trouvé un but nouveau : Dévergonder Severus !


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour, avant de vous laisser lire ce troisième chapitre permettez-moi de remercier toutes celles (ceux ?) qui ne peuvent pas être contactés en privée.

Un immense merci à : **Zo, MarysS, Selena, S, Guest et patronualways.**

Merci à vous lectrices et lecteurs qui prennent le temps de reviewer, de mettre en favoris et de follower.

Merci aux bétas **Shukrat, Garfieldown et Lizzyie**. Bonne lecture, j'espère que vous trouverez ce chapitre divertissant.

Chapitre 3

En se réveillant ce matin-là, Hermione était de fort bonne humeur. A la fin de la guerre, il avait fallu tout reconstruire, tout reprendre à zéro. La jeune fille s'était jetée dans les études. Elle s'était permis quelques sorties avec ses amis, quelques histoires sans lendemain avec quelques hommes. Mais la plus grande partie de son temps était réservée aux révisions pour obtenir son diplôme du premier coup, si possible avec mention. Ce qu'elle réussit parfaitement.

Elle n'avait pas encore son diplôme en poche, qu'Albus lui fit signer une promesse d'embauche pour Poudlard. Cela faisait maintenant deux ans qu'elle était professeur de sortilèges, elle aimait enseigner c'était certain mais elle se sentait vide. Elle n'avait plus de but précis, elle s'ennuyait. Hermione avait besoin de se sentir utile, et de toute évidence transmettre son savoir à de jeunes pré pubères n'était pas suffisant. Alors ce matin-là, lorsqu'elle se réveilla avec un nouveau but à accomplir elle se sentit de nouveau pleine de vie. Sa mission était simple en apparence : décoincer Severus, si possible lui apprendre à se lâcher et faire en sorte qu'il ôte le balai qu'il s'était profondément enfoncé dans le fondement. La Gryffondor avait toujours pensé que les sorciers étaient forcément plus courageux que les moldus, de toute évidence elle avait fait erreur. Ses collègues se seraient fait bouffer dans le monde des non-sorciers.

oOo

Le bal de la Saint Valentin s'était déroulé sans trop d'anicroches. Seulement quelques élèves pris en flagrant délit de partie de jambes en l'air ou autres positions compromettantes. Les directeurs de maison avaient eu fort à faire à la fin de la soirée. En effet, des étudiants assez malins avaient réussi à faire rentrer de l'alcool dans l'enceinte du château. Ce qui eut pour résultat de faire veiller les 4 directeurs de maison afin de gérer les vomis, les pleurs, les bagarres. Hannah Abbot qui remplaçait Poppy Pomfresh, était débordée les lendemains et les jours suivant la soirée : potions anti gueule de bois, potions dites du lendemain pour les filles imprudentes qui ne prenaient pas de contraception ou qui s'étaient faite avoir par les mots enjôleurs de garçons peu recommandables.

Tout le monde était épuisé après ce bal, les élèves autant que le corps enseignant. Fort heureusement la soirée avait eu lieu un vendredi, ils avaient donc tout le week-end pour récupérer.

Hermione voulait profiter de son week-end pour prendre l'air frais et vivifiant d'Ecosse. Neville et Hannah qui formaient un joli couple depuis la fin de la guerre, étaient passés chercher la Gryffondor pour une sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Cependant, en mettant leur nez dehors leurs pieds s'enfoncèrent dans une neige fraîchement tombée dans un 'FLOCH' sonore. Les trois comparses se regardèrent, retrouvant le sourire espiègle de leur enfance et partirent chacun se mettre à l'abri et préparer ses munitions de boules de neige. La bataille serait férocement froide.

oOo

Severus était d'humeur grognon. Sa soirée avait été mauvaise du début à la fin. Et bien sûr puisqu'il faisait partie des enseignants, pas moyen de mettre la main sur un alcool plus fort que la bièraubeurre. Quand le bal avait pris fin, Snape dut faire la police avec ses serpentards. Deux d'entre eux lui avaient vomis sur les bottes, trois filles lui avaient pleuré sur la cape et cinq autres avait tenté de lui jeter un cupidon à la flèche saupoudrée de poussière d'amour. Ce qui aurait été une catastrophe pour le maître de défense contre les forces du mal, tomber amoureux du premier élève à lui passer sous le nez… La déchéance la plus totale pour un professeur. Bien évidemment tous ces jeunes cornichons furent décemment punis et Severus laissa libre court à son imagination pour inventer les punitions les plus humiliantes. Il se refusa cependant à leur enlever des points. Fallait pas déconner non plus.

oOo

Severus avait besoin d'un remontant et de se vider l'esprit. Comme chaque fois après un bal qu'Albus avait eu la mauvaise idée d'organiser, Snape filait dans un lupanar où il s'enfilait quelques verres de whisky pur feu et une ou deux prostituées.

Ce fut donc recouvert de sa cape d'hiver qui voletait derrière lui que le professeur mit le pied dehors. Il prit le temps d'humer l'air frais et bienfaiteur en levant le nez au ciel. Nez qu'il fronça en même temps que ses sourcils lorsqu'il se prit un petit flocon dans l'œil. Et voilà, il y avait toujours quelque chose pour lui gâcher ses bons moments qui étaient trop peu nombreux.

Il grogna en se disant qu'il devait absolument mettre au point un sort qui éliminerait définitivement les flocons de neige qui auraient l'outrecuidance de lui tomber sur la carafe. Il commença à avancer en insultant mentalement la neige immaculée dans laquelle ses pieds s'embourbaient.

Soudain, un cri brisa le silence froid du parc, Severus leva la tête en saisissant sa baguette. Il n'arriva pas à repérer d'où provenait le hurlement. Mais un autre cri se fit entendre et sa tête se tourna en direction de la voix, il était prêt à jeter des sorts pour se défendre, pour défendre l'école, il était Severus Snape, double espion, héros de la guerre qui avait vu mourir l'Anagramme sans nez. Le Serpentard était en position d'attaque. BLOF ! Fit la boule qui vint s'écraser sur le côté droit de sa tête. Severus se retourna aussitôt pour désarmer ses attaquants. BLOF, sur le front. BLOF, sur le torse. BLOF, dans ses cheveux. BLOF BLOF BLOF BLOF ! Il était attaqué de tous côtés. Severus allait répliquer avec un sort cuisant, quand il entendit un rire aiguë sortir de derrière un buisson.

Une tête broussailleuse apparut, il reconnut Granger sur qui l'humidité avait eu un effet effrayant. Ses cheveux avaient triplé de volume et son bonnet s'était complètement fait avaler par ses frisouilles. Hermione continuait de rire à gorge déployée sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Severus baissa la garde et lui jeta un regard froid et noir dans lequel il y mit tout son mécontentement. BLOF fit une autre boule qui vint s'aplatir sur son nez. Le choc le fit reculer, il secoua la tête pour dégager la neige qui menaçait de lui rentrer dans la bouche. Le rire d'Hermione repartit de plus belle. Il la dévisagea et vit au loin Neville et sa femme s'enfuir en direction de la cabane d'Hagrid. La rouge et or avait une autre boule en main et commençait à viser le Serpentard.

« Je vous déconseille de faire ça Hermi-BLOF ! » La neige cette fois lui entra directement dans le gosier. Severus cracha, toussa, s'étouffa presque. Il se décala légèrement pour éviter de se prendre encore des boules de poudreuse dans la mouille.

« Pardon Severus, non vraiment je suis confuse » Dit Hermione en faisant un gros effort pour ne pas éclater de rire.

« Rooooh allez Severus faites pas cette tête.

-Je ne fais pas de tête spéciale Hermione, je n'apprécie simplement pas recevoir de la glace en pleine tête. Figurez-vous que j'ai autre chose à faire que d'attraper une pneumonie » Répondit Snape qui s'apprêtait à reprendre sa marche en direction du portail de Poudlard.

Hermione soupira mais elle ne baissa pas les bras. Un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur son visage alors que le sombre homme passait devant elle en grandes enjambées.

Severus qui était maintenant assez mouillé pour détester la neige, le froid et l'eau jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire tentait de s'envoyer un sort pour se sécher. Mais il avait les mains gelées et sa baguette tremblait.

« BLOF BLOF BLOF BLOBLOBLOBLOOOOOF ! » Une dizaine de boules de neiges s'abattirent sur lui, Snape s'affala fesses contre neige. Le rire d'Hermione s'éleva encore une fois, ce qui mit Severus encore plus en rogne.

« GRANGER ! » Hurla le professeur de DCFM.

« Oups. » Répondit Hermione en mettant une main devant la bouche. « Vous vous souvenez, lors de ma sixième année, vous nous avez appris les sorts informulés ? Bon et bien, vous pouvez être fier de vous. Vous avez été un excellent professeur. J'y suis arrivée au bout du troisième cours. »

« BLOF » Fit une autre boule qui vint s'écraser sur le sommet du crâne d'un pauvre Severus lamentablement assis dans la neige.

Hermione venait de définitivement déclarer la guerre entre elle et Severus. Le vert et argent planta son regard sombre dans celui de la rouge et or. Hermione le fixait avec un petit sourire de victoire accroché aux lèvres. Elle avait le dessus sur le professeur le plus flippant de Poudlard, quel dommage que ses élèves ne soient pas là pour assister à ce spectacle.

« Ok Hermione, vous vous êtes bien amusée ? Vous allez vraiment regretter maintenant d'avoir osé vous attaquer à moi, vous oubliez certainement à qui vous avez affaire ». Lança un Snape très en colère. Cependant sa voix était très basse, très grave et trop sombre. Le sourire d'Hermione commença à s'effacer de son visage rougi par le froid. Mais elle n'allait pas baisser les bras maintenant.

« Ah ? Et vous allez faire quoi ? M'envoyer des boules de neiges ? Non c'est vrai que c'est flippant. Tellement flippant d'ailleurs que je crois que je risque d'en faire des cauchemars jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. » Répondit l'effrontée frisée.

Severus se contenta de sortir un rictus et un haussement du sourcil droit.

Hermione allait sortir de son buisson pour aider son ancien professeur à se relever lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que ses pieds ne voulaient plus avancer. Elle baissa les yeux et remarqua que ceux-ci étaient pris dans la glace. Glace qui remontait lentement jusqu'à ses chevilles et enfin lui encercla les jambes.

La demoiselle lança un regard à Snape qui ne la quittait pas des yeux.

« Et après ? Vous allez me laisser coincée ici jusqu'à ce que je meure de froid ? Que je me transforme en bonhomme de neige ? » lança Hermione qui commençait à sentir ses orteils geler.

« En bonhomme de neige ? Ttttttt Hermione, je ne voudrais pas effrayer les élèves de cette école avec votre tignasse d'épouvantail. Et puis je n'ai pas de carotte pour votre nez. Non je vais vous laisser là, jusqu'à ce que je décide que votre punition ait assez duré. » Répondit Severus qui se releva dans un mouvement souple.

« Mais pour le moment je vais m'absenter deux petites heures, vous profiterez de ce temps pour réfléchir à vos actions Miss » termina-t-il sur un ton professoral avant de passer devant Hermione qui fulminait.

Elle allait répliquer quand un énorme tas de neige poudreuse s'éleva du sol pour se jeter sur elle. La Gryffondor entendit Severus rire.

Oui, notre homme sombre sortait de Poudlard se sentant plus léger. Il reconnaissait que cet interlude neigeux et la possibilité que son ancienne élève perde ses doigts de pieds dans la neige lui avait fait du bien.

Quant à Hermione, qui malgré le froid qui lui gelait les pieds et les jambes, malgré la neige qui l'ensevelissait à moitié, sourit. Elle avait un peu gagné aujourd'hui.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour, voici le chapitre 4.

Merci à vous, vraiment, de lire, de reviewer.

Merci à **Shukrat** et **Lizzyie** pour la relecture, les corrections, les annotations...

Bonne lecture et à très vite !

oOo

Chapitre 4

Hermione était restée prisonnière de la glace une bonne heure avant de se souvenir qu'elle était une sorcière et qu'elle avait sa baguette sur elle. Elle avait tellement froid, ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'elle dut se reprendre cinq fois avant d'arriver à tout faire fondre afin de s'extirper de sa prison gelée.

Une fois libérée, la Gryffondor frigorifiée s'engouffra dans le château, se réfugier dans ses appartements pour y prendre un bain chaud, mettre son vieux pyjama violet et se vautrer dans son canapé devant la cheminée pour y boire un chocolat chaud en lisant un bon bouquin.

Le lendemain, la rouge et or avait attrapé froid.

Alors, Hermione se jura de laisser son plan de côté jusqu'à leurs vacances estivales dans le sud de la France. Provoquer Severus en hiver s'avérait dangereux pour sa santé.

Elle dut cependant assurer ses cours en éternuant toutes les trente secondes et interpeller ses élèves de cette façon :

« Barguerides, vous devez zimblebent agiter vodre baguette au dezu de la plube deux fois en brodonzant la forbule bagique »

Ce rhume risquait de mettre à mal son autorité. Heureusement pour elle, l'infirmerie débordait de pimentine et cette crève se termina aux bout de vingt-quatre heures par un sifflement de ses oreilles.

oOo

Severus, lui, était rentré à Poudlard trois heures après, tout guilleret suite à sa visite chez la mère Félicia où il avait donné de son argent pour passer un moment avec Blanche. Une gentille prostituée d'une quarantaine d'années, qui n'avait de toute évidence pas inventé le fil à couper le beurre mais qui remplissait parfaitement sa fonction.

Lorsqu'il franchit les grilles du château, Snape ne se souvenait même plus qu'Hermione était supposée être prisonnière de la glace selon sa volonté. Il était de trop bonne humeur pour se laisser distraire par ce genre d'idioties. Son immense intellect n'avait pas besoin d'être pollué par Granger après ce charmant moment en compagnie de Blanche. C'est donc en chantonnant dans sa tête qu'il rentra dans ses appartements, le portefeuille et le corps plus légers.

Ce ne fut que le lendemain durant le petit déjeuner, après un énième éternuement d'Hermione au dessus du porridge du serpentard que ce souvenir glacial lui revint.

Cependant la Gryffondor ayant décidé de faire profil bas - pour le moment - s'excusa platement, prit même la peine de rougir de gêne et l'ignora.

Severus s'auto-congratula pour son autorité naturelle mais ne résista pas à enfoncer le couteau de sa victoire dans la plaie béante de l'humiliation de sa jeune collègue.

« Vous m'avez désobéi Hermione, vous deviez rester sagement à l'extérieur à réfléchir à vos actions, jusqu'à ce que JE décide de lever le sort de gelée perpétuelle. Vous seriez encore élève Miss, je vous punirais comme vous le méritez. » Le serpentard n'avait de toute évidence aucune idée du double sens de ses mots. C'est avec un large sourire qu'Hermione se pencha vers Snape, plantant son regard dans le sien pour lui répondre, sûre d'elle :

« Si j'étais encore votre élève, Sir, le directeur vous renverrait sur le champ si vous me punissiez comme je le mérite. » Hermione n'attendit pas de réaction de la part de son collègue. Elle se leva et sorti de la grande salle en laissant derrière elle un pauvre Severus qui était resté bloqué dans la même position, la même expression d'incrédulité fixé sur son visage. Il mit du temps à comprendre ce que la lionne avait voulu insinuer.

Lorsque la lumière se fit il s'en trouva profondément choqué. _Comment osait-elle lui tenir ce genre de discours aguicheur ? Depuis quand Hermione était passée de la gamine aux joues rondelettes, aux dents proéminentes à cette gourgandine qui se jouait de lui en le provoquant ?! Foi de Severus Snape il ne se laisserait pas faire !_

oOo

Pendant ce temps, Minerva n'avait rien manqué de l'échange entre ses deux collègues. C'est toute outrée qu'elle se planta devant la gargouille directoriale, cracha le mot de passe « Fizwibiz », monta les marches et entra sans frapper.

« C'EST UN SCANDALE ! » hurla-t'elle.

« Plaît-il ? » lui répondit un Dumbledore vêtu d'une robe vert anis, des fleurs plein la barbe.

« Ne faites pas comme si vous ignoriez ce qui se trame dans ce château Albus. Il y a de la fornication dans l'air et je n'aime pas ça !

-Mais enfin, de quoi ou de qui parlez-vous Minerva ?

-Rooooh vous m'énervez quand vous faites l'autruche ! Je parle de Severus et Hermione. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je crois bien que c'est ELLE qui lui fait des avances. Il faut stopper ça immédiatement, C'EST UN SCANDALE !

-Severus et Hermione ? Vous en êtes sûre ? Hihihihihi » Ricana le barbu en se frottant les mains.

« Ah non Albus vous allez arrêter de ricaner comme ça. L'heure est grave.

-Pourquoi grave ? Qu'est-ce qui vous chagrine dans cette histoire Minerva ?

-Imaginez que des élèves les surprennent en train de …

-De quoi ?

-Vous le savez bien Albus, en train de… de frotter le lard ensemble* » répondit l'écossaise rougissante.

« Hihihihihi » ria bêtement Dumbledore.

« Vous êtes exaspérant Albus » souffla Minerva.

En effet, depuis sa chute de la tour d'astronomie des années auparavant, le directeur n'était plus exactement le même homme. Oh il restait certes un grand sorcier, puissant et intimidant, mais il voyait dorénavant les choses différemment et ses priorités avaient fondamentalement changé. Impossible de savoir si ce fut la fin de la guerre ou sa chute mais Albus ne s'alarmait plus de rien. Des élèves fugueurs récupérés à Pré-au-Lard en train de boire du whiskey pur feu chez Abelforth ? « Pffff pas grave, on va trinquer avec eux et après on leur dira que l'alcool doit être consommé avec modération ». Le genre de choses qui avait le don de scandaliser Minerva et lui faisait faire le gros dos.

Reprenant son sérieux, Dumbledore fixa son adjointe par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune – qui avaient également résisté à la chute, encore un mystère- et lui dit très sérieusement :

« Voyons mon amie, je ne vois pas où est le mal. Ce sont deux personnes majeures, consentantes, et qui ont bien besoin de s'amuser. Cependant, si ça peut vous rassurer, je doute fort qu'Hermione ait vraiment l'intention de s'adonner aux plaisirs de la chair avec Severus. Je penche plutôt pour un jeu. Mais s'il s'avérait que ces deux personnes décidaient de faire la bête à deux dos, je le répète, je ne vois pas où est le mal et ça ne vous concerne pas. Vous connaissez suffisamment les deux pour savoir qu'ils sauront être discrets et ne s'accoupleront pas à la vue de tous. Autre chose ma chère ? Prenez donc un sorbet citron »

Minerva bouillait, si elle avait été sous sa forme d'animagus elle aurait les poils tout hérissés et cracherait sa colère sur le pauvre homme.

« Vous ne réalisez pas l'impact que peut avoir ce genre d'histoire entre collègues. Imaginez que ça se sache ? Imaginez que l'une brise le cœur de l'autre ? Imaginez que l'autre ne s'en remette pas ? Imaginez l'impact sur les élèves. Sur le château. »

Albus soupira, et s'affala dans son siège directorial sans quitter McGonagall des yeux. Il prit un bonbon au citron qu'il mâchouilla lentement avant de répondre :

« Voilà le problème ma chère. Je pense que vous êtes jalouse.

-Jalouse ? Et de quoi je vous prie ?

-Mais d'eux.

-D'eux ? Mais pas du tout vous savez très bien que j'aime beaucoup Hermione et je suis heureuse de la compter parmi mes amies. Quant à Severus, il n'est pas un homme commun mais je le respecte infiniment en tant que collègue et en tant qu'être humain.

-Certes mon petit, certes. Mais vous êtes quand même jalouse.

-Vous racontez n'importe quoi mon cher.

-Allons, allons mon petit, nous savons très bien vous et moi ce que je veux dire. Mmmm ? Dois-je vous rafraîchir la mémoire avec une pensine ?

-Arrêtez de m'appeler mon petit pour commencer. Je vous aurais prévenu Albus, cette histoire finira mal.

-Mais puisque je vous dis qu'il n'y a pas d'histoire. C'est fou que vous vous obstiniez à ne pas me croire lorsque je vous affirme quelque chose. »

A ce moment- là un « toc-toc » discret se fit entendre, Minerva se tourna vers la porte et Albus l'ouvrit d'un geste de la main.

Hermione était sur le palier attendant d'être invitée à entrer.

« Entrez mon enfant, entrez » lança un Dumbledore bienveillant.

« Nous étions justement en train de parler de vous » continua-t-il.

« Ah ? Est-ce pour ça que vous m'avez demandé monsieur le Directeur ? Pour que je vous parle de moi ? » Demanda Hermione sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

« Aaah presque mon enfant, presque. Voyez-vous, Minerva a surpris une conversation entre notre professeur de potion et vous-même et ça l'inquiète. Je voudrais donc que vous la rassuriez. »

Hermione - sous la surprise - écarquilla les yeux avant de les planter, interrogatifs sur une Minerva aux lèvres pincées et aux joues rougies.

«J'avoue ne pas comprendre Monsieur le Directeur » répondit la jeune professeur.

« Minerva, voulez-vous lui expliquer ou désirez-vous que je m'en charge ?

-Pauvre fou. Hum, puisque j'y suis et que si je ne me lance pas, Albus risque de me poursuivre avec ça ou alors vous raconter tout ça selon sa version… Donc, Hermione je vous ai vu tenter de flirter avec Severus, je tiens à vous mettre en garde, il y va de votre réputation, de celle de votre collègue et de toute l'école.

-Pardon ? » lança une Granger de plus en plus perdue et un peu énervée par la conversation.

« Ecoutez Minerva, j'ignore ce que vous vous êtes mis en tête mais il n'y a absolument rien entre Severus et moi, et je me permets de rajouter que si quelque chose devait se produire entre nous deux ça ne vous concernerait aucunement. Avec tout le respect que j'ai pour vous Minerva, je refuse que vous vous mêliez de ma vie privée. Ce que je peux faire en dehors de mes heures de cours et avec qui, ne vous regarde nullement. Ce que je souhaite faire de mes fesses ne regarde que mes fesses et la personne qui s'en occupera. Est-ce tout monsieur le Directeur ? Neville et Hannah m'attendent pour déjeuner.

-Bien sur Hermione. Je vous remercie de vous être déplacée afin d'éclairer la lanterne de notre directrice adjointe » répondit Dumbledore tout sourire. « Tenez pour vous mon enfant » Il décrocha une fleur de sa barbe et la tendit à la Gryffondor qui murmura un merci avant de sortir.

« Etes-vous rassurée mon petit ?

-Espèce de vieux fou, je me sens humiliée Albus. »

« Ah… peut être que je devrais annuler Severus alors.

-Quoi ? Parce que lui aussi doit venir s'expliquer ?

-Et bien oui, vous aviez l'air si sûre de vous… Vous m'avez convaincu de tirer ça au clair, j'ai donc fait convoquer Hermione dans un premier temps et Severus en second. »

Minerva soupira. Albus avait gagné, comme toujours.

« Je sais Minerva que vous ne voulez pas vous confronter à Severus, du moins en dehors de votre devoir de professeur et de directrice adjointe. Mais les années ont passées depuis… ce que vous et moi savons. Alors si vous ne voulez pas que je pense, que Severus pense ou même qu'Hermione pense que vous puissiez être jalouse de ce qui pourrait éventuellement se passer entre Severus et peu importe qui. Mettez du jus de citrouille dans votre hydromel. Croyez-moi vous ne voulez pas que cette histoire entre Severus et vous ressurgisse… »

oOo

*Cette expression du XVIe siècle est tombée en désuétude.  
Bien que désignant l'acte sexuel d'une manière peu ragoûtante, on comprend qu'elle ait pu avoir cette signification dans certaines couches basses de la société d'alors.

« (...) qu'il sera heureux celui à qui vous accorderez la grâce de prendre dans ses bras cette femme, de l'embrasser et de frotter son lard contre le sien. »  
Rabelais - _Pantagruel_


	5. Chapter 5

Bonsoir, voici le nouveau chapitre. Le rating M se justifie ici car lemon il y a, vous êtes prévenue si vous n'aimez pas ce genre de scène, je vous conseille de ne lire que le début du chapitre ^^.

Merci à **Shukrat** et **Lizzyie** pour leur rapidité et leur disponibilité !

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 5

Albus et Minerva avaient terminé cette petite joute verbale en s'attablant pour une partie d'échec. Les deux sorciers étant de fins stratèges, la bataille était ardue.

« C'EST UN SCANDALE ! » Hurla et postillonna Severus en faisant irruption dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

Minerva fut tellement surprise par l'arrivée inattendue de son sombre collègue qu'elle en lâcha le fou qu'elle tenait dans sa main. La pièce en colère partit se remettre dans son coin et bouda.

« Ah Severus mon garçon, je pensais vous voir plus rapidement. Vous avez été retenu ? » Demanda le directeur avec un sourire bienveillant.

« Je ne suis pas là pour parler de ma vitesse de déplacement Albus, je vous le répète, C'EST UN SCANDALE ! » Eructa une seconde fois le serpentard.

« Severus, je suis désolée tu n'aurais pas dû te déplacer, ce n'est rien, vraiment… L'histoire s'est réglée avec Hermione. J'espère que tu n'as pas mal interprété cette convocation d'Albus. Quoiqu'il en soit ne te fie pas à la raison de cet appel, je te jure Severus, qu'il n'y a aucune jalousie de ma part. C'est un malentendu, un simple malentendu. » Minerva avait débité ce petit monologue immédiatement après avoir repris ses esprits.

Le Severus en question fixa son regard sur sa collègue en fronçant ses sourcils. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il répondit d'une voix plus posée :

« Mais enfin Minerva de quoi parles-tu ? » Il se tourna vers albus pour continuer :

« Avez-vous une idée de ce dont il est question ?

-Pas la moindre mon garçon. » Répondit Albus en souriant innocemment en faisant un clin d'œil exagéré à McGonagall.

« Pourquoi es-tu ici mon grand ?

Snape ne savait plus très bien, Minerva lui avait fait perdre son latin et sa colère. Il réfléchit quelques secondes en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Il n'était pas du tout monté dans le bureau directorial pour se plaindre de Minerva mais d'Hermione. Pourquoi alors, la directrice adjointe tentait tant bien que mal de se justifier ? Quand il comprit à quoi sa collègue faisait référence il en fut horrifié alors que des bribes de flash-back prenaient place dans son cerveau. Il était pourtant certain d'avoir retiré tous ces souvenirs dans des flacons destinés à une pensine. Il ne put que constater qu'il lui restait encore deux trois petites choses de cette nuit…

L'ex potionniste posa son regard sur la maîtresse des Gryffondors et rougit. Minerva croisa le regard du Prince de sang-mêlé et rougit à son tour. Albus quant à lui, buvait du petit lait.

« Hum » Severus se racla la gorge avant de poursuivre,

« Je souhaitais vous parler en privé Albus.

-Mais bien sûr mon garçon, bien sûr. Miverva ?

-Oui ?

-Laissez-nous. »

L'écossaise remit son chignon en place, lança un regard noir au barbu fleuri et sortit.

« Bien mon garçon, maintenant que nous sommes seuls, je t'en prie, dis-moi tout.

-Bien, je souhaite que vous m'éloignassiez de Miss Granger. Cette personne est nuisible.

-Voyons mon garçon tu sais très bien que nuisible et Miss Granger ne vont pas ensemble.

-Humph » se renfrogna Severus.

« Cette gamine essaie de me nuire Albus, elle projette d'attenter à ma personne. Je préfère vous prévenir, et vous demander de l'éloigner de moi, car je vous jure Albus que je me défendrais. Cette tremblon n'aura pas mon corps !

« Hihihihihi » Ricana le directeur.

« Mon garçon, tu te fais du mouron pour rien. Je peux t'assurer qu'Hermione ne tentera rien qui pourrait te déplaire ou aller contre ta volonté. Vois-tu mon garçon, je crois dur comme fer au proverbe qui dit : « Ce que femme veut, Dieu le veut » si Hermione en voulait vraiment à ton corps, elle en aurait déjà pris possession. Tu peux vaquer tranquillement à tes occupations mon garçon et ne te préoccupes plus de cette charmante jeune femme. »

Severus ne savait pas quoi répondre à son directeur. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, histoire d'avoir le dernier mot mais Albus en profita pour lui enfoncer un bonbon au citron dans le gosier, lui fermer la bouche et le pousser vers la sortie.

« Voilà mon garçon, ta visite m'a fait plaisir, n'hésite pas à passer me voir quand tu veux. Mon bureau te sera toujours ouvert. »

Alors que la porte se refermait sur un Severus sonné de s'être fait remiser de la sorte, la cheminée du bureau d'Albus étincela et Minerva en sorti.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'il vous a dit ? A-t-il parlé de moi ? » Demanda l'adjointe.

« Tout ce que je peux vous dire ma petite, c'est que je crois que je vous comprends. Ah, si j'avais 50 ans de moins… Bref, assez parlé de tout ça, reprenons notre partie voulez-vous ? Où est passé votre fou ? »

oOo

Severus était allongé sur son canapé. Il était énervé et sa position trahissait son état : son corps était tendu, ses jambes ainsi que ses bras étaient fermement croisés. Sur son visage se lisait toute son exaspération avec son froncement de sourcils et les plis qui se dessinaient sur son front. Il boudait. Il grommelait tout seul dans sa barbe inexistante se remémorant le temps béni de la fin de la première guerre contre Celui-qui-se-prenait-pour-un-reptile. Ah cette belle période sans aucun Potter, le paternel était décédé et le fiston placé chez la tata. Plus de maraudeur, Sirius était à Azkaban, Lupin hurlait à la lune et le « petit gros » avait, soi-disant trépassé. Un presque bonheur si on enlevait la mort de Lily bien sûr.

Le Prince de sang-mêlé en était là dans ses pensées lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose lui frôler les jambes. Il baissa les yeux et ce qu'il vit l'éberlua.

En effet, Hermione Granger était là. Installée sur son canapé, les bras de chaque côté des jambes du serpentard, présentant un décolleté plus que plongeant qui frôlait indécemment ses genoux.

Alors que les fesses de la lionne étaient relevées provocantes à souhait, Severus déglutit sans oser bouger. Hermione le regardait, elle mordillait sa lèvre inférieure pour mieux venir la soulager de sa langue. Le professeur de DCFM ne savait plus où regarder. Il ne put empêcher ses yeux de se poser sur le décolleté de la jeune femme. Il remarqua qu'une cravate aux couleurs des Gryffondors était attachée à son cou et disparaissait un peu plus bas, entre ses seins, sous ce minuscule chemisier blanc qui de toute évidence s'arrêtait au-dessus du nombril.

Snape fit glisser son regard sur le reste du corps de sa collègue, la jupe était courte, très courte, _trop_ ? Certainement puisqu'elle ne masquait rien de la lisière des bas qu'elle semblait porter. Il ne pouvait voir ses chaussures mais imagina parfaitement des talons aiguilles. Granger portait son uniforme d'étudiante auquel elle avait apporté quelques modifications afin de le rendre un peu plus affriolant. Severus posa ses yeux dans ceux d'Hermione. La rouge et or continuait de lui lancer des œillades aguicheuses tout en continuant à mordiller et lécher sa lèvre.

Sans quitter Snape du regard, Hermione remonta sensuellement en frôlant le corps de son collègue de ses seins jusqu'à avoir sa poitrine pile sur le visage de l'homme qui ne bronchait toujours pas. Elle alluma la petite lampe posée sur le guéridon qui se trouvait à côté de l'accoudoir du canapé. Elle fit bouger ses seins de gauche à droite lentement, caressant le serpentard de ses douces rondeurs. Puis la rouge et or se laissa glisser, son visage effleura celui de son collègue. Elle ne le quittait pas des yeux. Enfin elle se mit à califourchon sur lui et toujours sans dire un mot commença à défaire les nombreux boutons que comptait la chemise de Severus.

L'ancien Mangemort se racla la gorge et dit :

« Hermione, je ne sais pas ce que vous vous êtes mis en tête mais je préfère vous prévenir de suite, je ne suis absolument pas d'accord avec vos manières toutes plus douteuses les unes que les autres. Je vous prie donc de bien vouloir descendre de ma personne afin d'éviter de fâcheuses conséq-bmlsmle

-Chuuuuut ! » le coupa la lionne en lui mettant une main sur la bouche.

« Ne craignez rien Severus, je ne ferais rien qui pourrait vous déplaire. Laissez-vous faire pour le moment. » Elle stoppa le déboutonnage pour attraper une main du sombre professeur et en guider l'index entre ses lèvres peintes outrageusement de rouge.

Severus déglutit avec peine, son doigt glissant dans cette bouche qu'il ne put s'empêcher de trouver attrayante, cette langue qui s'enroulait tout autour ou venait taquiner le bout de son index. Il devait reconnaître que la donzelle n'était pas dénuée de talent.

Hermione agita ses hanches contre l'entre-jambes du vert et argent qui laissa échapper malgré lui un léger soupir. Cette partie de son corps commençait à le trahir, lui le maître du contrôle ne pouvait de toute évidence pas tout contrôler. La jeune femme qui affichait un sourire provocateur, recommença ce geste et Severus y répondit en joignant ses hanches aux siennes. Il comprit que cette partie de lui l'avait perdu pour de bon. Il essaya malgré tout de garder un semblant de contrôle alors que tout son corps répondait favorablement aux avances de cette bougresse.

Hermione, qui commençait à trouver le temps long, lâcha le doigt de son ancien professeur et arracha le reste des boutons de la chemise. Elle recula légèrement ses cuisses et fit glisser sa main tout le long du torse du serpentard jusqu'au pantalon devenu maintenant trop étroit. Elle posa sa main sur le renflement et caressa le sexe tendu au travers du tissu. Severus ne put que gémir lamentablement sous cette cajolerie presque douloureuse.

« Descendez de là Hermione, je ne vais pas me contrôler très longtemps.

-Mais je ne veux pas que vous vous contrôliez Severus, je veux que vous me penchiez contre cette table-là, ou bien contre le dossier du canapé et que vous me baisiez fort, que vous me fessiez à m'en faire hurler. Je suis venue chercher ma punition Severus, donne-la moi. » Répondit Hermione pendant qu'elle libérait la queue du serpentard de sa prison de vêtements. Elle se pencha vers le membre viril et le lécha avidement sur toute la longueur pour finir par en titiller le frein du bout de la langue.

Severus se cambra en poussant un « uuuuh ! » de plaisir et de surprise. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce genre de joyeuseté de la part de cette Gryffondor là. Hermione continua de flatter la verge avec ses lèvres et sa langue avant de la prendre presque entièrement en bouche. Elle y mettait du cœur et poussait de temps en temps de petits gémissements de plaisir. Les mains de Snape vinrent s'emmêler dans les boucles de la lionne alors qu'il accompagnait malgré lui les allées et venues de la bouche d'hermione par des mouvements de bassin. Sa respiration se faisait plus saccadée tandis que ses muscles se tendaient.

La jeune femme sentit que Severus ne tiendrait plus très longtemps, elle arrêta de sucer ce sexe sous une protestation involontaire de l'ancien potionniste. Mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir, elle s'empala sur lui rejetant la tête en arrière et entama directement des mouvements puissants du bassin qui les menaient tous deux vers l'orgasme. Severus ancra ses mains dans les cuisses de la lionne en donnant des coups de hanches aussi violents qu'il le put.

« Oui c'est ça Severus, encore, vas-y putain, défonces moi ! »

Severus aurait dû être choqué par ce genre de langage, en règle générale il n'aimait pas les gueuleuses. Il aimait la discrétion et préférait de loin les soupirs, les gémissements, les morsures et griffures données dans le feu de l'action plutôt que de grand cris et des vulgarités sorties de la bouche d'une femme. Mais là, il n'en avait cure. La seule chose qui comptait c'était son sexe enfoncé dans l'antre chaud et étroit d'Hermione qui se déchaînait sur lui.

Bientôt il sentit l'orgasme approcher, il ne se retiendrait pas, il ne le pouvait pas. Alors il agrippa encore plus fermement les hanches de la lionne qui le chevauchait et la pilonna puissamment jusqu'à ce qu'il sente les parois de la rouge et or se resserrer sur lui, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mettent à hurler son orgasme en perdant le contrôle de ses mouvements. Severus la regarda venir et admira les rougeurs qui habillaient sa gorge. Il se crispa à son tour et se déversa en poussant un « mmmmmm » alors qu'il jouissait dans le sexe pulsant d'Hermione.

La Gryffondor s'effondra sur lui toute essoufflée. Severus était lui aussi à bout de souffle et son rythme cardiaque était affolé. Il avait ses bras le long de son corps, il n'osait pas toucher Hermione, chose ironique vu que son sexe était toujours ancré en elle. La jeune fille se souleva légèrement pour le libérer. Après un soupir elle dit :

« Merci Severus c'était bon.

-Hum, Hermione, c'était quoi ça ? pourquoi avoir fait ça ? »

Il entendit un petit rire sortir de la gorge de son ancienne élève. Elle ne répondit pas, elle se contenta de se déplacer doucement pour aller prendre la lampe posée sur le guéridon.

Elle planta son regard noisette dans les yeux noirs de Severus.

« BAM ! BAM ! BAM ! » Fit la loupiotte qu'Hermione cogna sur le crâne de Severus.

Le pauvre homme meurtri ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait, il regarda Hermione qui lui sourit.

« BAM ! BAM ! BAM ! » la jeune femme lui assena de nouveaux coup sur le siphon. Severus essaya de parer mais rien n'y faisait, les coups continuaient à pleuvoir. « BAM ! BAM ! BAM ! »

oOo

Severus se réveilla en sursaut. Le bec de son hibou lui martelait le front. Il le chassa d'un coup de bras et le petit hibou s'envola dans la pièce en hululant tout content d'avoir réveillé son maître.

« Viens ici petit hibou » ordonna Snape qui s'était assis dans son canapé. L'oiseau revint se poser sur l'accoudoir et tendit la patte sur laquelle était accroché un parchemin.

Severus le décrocha et chassa son hibou une seconde fois. L'oiseau ne se fit pas prier et repartit vers la volière.

Snape s'affala dans son sofa, la tête profondément enfoncé dans un oreiller en soufflant :

« Un rêve, un putain de rêve. » dit-il en posant le parchemin sur le guéridon.

Il sentit une humidité dans son pantalon de pyjama et soupira. Il avait souillé son vêtement comme un adolescent. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain afin d'enlever toute trace de ce rêve pour le moins incongru et décida qu'il devait éviter Granger pour quelques temps.

oOo

 **Blabla de fin** : Alors voilà, c'était mon premier lemon. Convaincant ?


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour lectrices et lecteurs (vous êtes toujours là ?). Je vous présente mes plus plates excuses pour avoir mis autant de temps pour poster la suite. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

C'est un petit chapitre de transition, le suivant verra l'équipe professorale sur le départ et l'arrivée en France et, peut être un premier rapprochement entre Severus et Hermione.

Merci à **Shukrat** et **Lizzyie** pour la relecture et les corrections.

Merci à vous qui prenez le temps de lire, de reviewer, de mettre en favoris ou en follow. Mon cœur fait des petits boum boum boum à chaque fois !

 **Chapitre 6**

« Mes chers professeurs ! Je suis heureux de vous annoncer que la date de notre départ en vacances communes approche. J'ai tellement hâte que nous partagions ces moments de camaraderie que j'en suis tout chose. J'ai préparé la liste de nos hébergements et des activités qui vous seront soit proposées soit imposées. Il y a aussi une note sur les vêtements obligatoires à mettre dans votre valise. Ces documents vous attendent dans vos appartements. »

Albus se tenait bien droit dans son bureau, il était tout fier de lui pour avoir planifié tout ce séjour. Il espérait que sa joie soit partagée par l'ensemble du corps professoral. C'est avec une voix pleine d'entrain qu'il continua :

« Je me dois de vous annoncer également que nous serons en France moldue et qu'il va de soi que nous vivrons comme eux. C'est pourquoi j'ai nommé Miss Granger pour vous apprendre les règles de vie des moldus français, leurs règles de jeu et leurs danses.

-Pardon ? » L'interrompit Hermione.

« Aurais-je oublié de vous prévenir mon enfant ? » demanda Dumbledore.

« Oui on peut dire ça comme ça effectivement. Mais enfin monsieur le directeur, je ne connais pas du tout les coutumes des moldus français, et encore moins leurs danses…

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Hermione, j'ai tout prévu. Vous trouverez une liste supplémentaire dans laquelle tout est indiqué. Je suis sûr que vous connaissez tout et votre expérience en Camargue joue en votre faveur. C'est donc décidé ! J'ai vraiment hâte d'apprendre la danse des canards. »

Hermione fulminait. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette nouvelle lubie encore ? Depuis quand était-elle devenue experte en moldu français ? Et c'était quoi cette danse des canards ?

« Il est conseillé de participer à ces cours afin de vous imprégner le plus possible de la vie moldu que nous ne connaissons que très peu. La première leçon a lieu dans trois jours, ça laisse le temps à Miss Granger de se préparer un minimum. Je compte sur votre présence. Maintenant sachez qu'il ne vous reste plus que trois semaines avant notre départ. Allez ouste petits sacripants ! »

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit et tous les professeurs sortirent en se lançant des regards désespérés.

Quand elle arriva dans ses appartements, Hermione trouva les documents qu'Albus avait fait livrer sur son lit. Elle mit de côté la liste des vêtements, jeta un coup d'œil aux hébergements prévus et comprit que les sorciers allaient en baver. Ils dormiraient dans un camping, dans une auberge de jeunesse et enfin dans un hôtel. Elle prit la liste des choses qu'elle devait enseigner et soupira. Elle avait donc maximum trois jours pour apprendre des jeux et des danses dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler. Elle poussa un nouveau soupir de découragement et alla prendre une douche pour se changer les idées.

oOo

« Mais enfin Neville, arrête de te cacher derrière ta femme ! Et Anthony pas la peine d'envoyer le ballon aussi fort ! Minerva retournez à votre emplacement.

-Mais pourquoi suis-je au fond et avec interdiction de toucher à la balle ? » Demanda McGonnagall.

Hermione essaya de garder son calme, prit une profonde inspiration et dit :

« Parce que Minerva vous êtes prisonnière. Nous jouons à la balle aux prisonniers. Pour que vous puissiez avoir le ballon il faut que votre équipe - qui se trouve en face - vous envoie la balle, que vous arriviez à l'attraper et ensuite que vous attaquiez un adversaire avec cette balle. Si vous le touchez, dans ce cas-là vous pourrez retourner dans votre camp.

-Ce jeu est d'une violence inouïe ! » S'insurgea l'écossaise.

« Mais pas du tout, vous n'êtes pas obligée d'envoyer le ballon aussi fort que le fait Anthony. D'ailleurs, je te préviens que la prochaine fois tu es éliminé Anthony, c'est clair ? » Hermione était à bout de nerfs.

La partie reprit, mais de toute évidence les professeurs sorciers ne comprenaient absolument rien aux règles de la balle aux prisonniers. Tous les enseignants étaient présents, sauf Severus bien entendu. Par contre, le serpentard se délectait d'espionner ses collègues qui se ridiculisaient. Il se félicita pour avoir refusé catégoriquement, et avoir fait fi des menaces sous entendues d'Albus. Hors de questions qu'il se rabaisse à jouer à la baballe.

« Bon euh… Nous reverrons les règles de bases une prochaine fois. Pour se détendre nous allons terminer par apprendre une danse qui est apparemment incontournable dans les campings français : la Macarena. Voici les pas de base. » Hermione déroula un long parchemin sur lequel était dessiné les pas de cette célèbre danse estivale. Dumbledore avait pensé à tout et avait réservé un carré du parc éloigné de toute onde magique afin d'y mettre de la musique.

« Vous êtes prêts ? » demanda Granger.

Constatant que personne ne lui répondait et que tous ses collègues regardaient le parchemin comme si c'était une trollerie, elle décida de mettre la musique.

« Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena, Que tu cuerpo es pa darle alegria y cosa buena, Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena, Heeeeeeeeeey Macarenaaaaaaa »

« Allez il faut vous y mettre. Regardez et suivez-moi, c'est très simple à apprendre. » Et Hermione commença la chorégraphie tout en se dandinant au rythme de la musique.

« Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena, Que tu cuerpo es pa darle alegria y cosa buena, Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena, Heeeeeeeeey Macarenaaaaaaa »

Severus vivait certainement l'un des plus beaux jours de sa vie. Observer non seulement cette petite gourgandine remuer sur cette musique improbable mais tous ses collègues également… Ça valait son pesant de cacahuètes. Il se permit même de s'esclaffer bruyamment lorsque Londubat tomba lamentablement sur Albus qui trébucha à son tour sur Sinistra. Minerva était très concentrée et n'y arrivait pas trop mal, si ce n'est sa prothèse à la hanche qui lui jouait des tours et lui faisait faire des mouvements étranges.

Snape riait franchement, aucune crainte d'être aperçu puisqu'il était seul, il se laissait donc aller librement à sa joie de voir toutes les personnes qui partageaient son quotidien s'humilier de la sorte.

Il devait cependant reconnaître, malgré le ridicule de la chorégraphie et la nullité de la chanson, que Granger savait plutôt bien bouger…

« Diantre » cracha Severus, alors que le rêve qu'il avait fait quelques mois auparavant le mettant en scène avec la Gryffondor refaisait surface. Il s'ébroua, tourna les talons et parti bouder dans ses cachots pour se remettre les idées en place. Sur le chemin, une mélodie mesquine s'était insinuer dans son esprit. Ainsi tout le reste de l'après-midi il ne put s'empêcher de meumeumer cette chanson étrange dont il ne connaissait pas les paroles et de lâcher de sa voix de basse « Heeeeeeeey Macarenaaaaaaaaa ».

Décidemment, les moldus avaient de bien étranges coutumes et il n'avait pas souvenir que son père eut chanté des choses aussi peu mélodiques.

oOo

Le lendemain après les cours, alors qu'Hermione se rendait dans le parc pour tenter d'apprendre à ses collègues à jouer à la pétanque et cette danse des canards plébiscitée par Albus, elle tomba nez à nez avec Snape. Il la toisait de toute sa hauteur, l'air satisfait. La rouge et or n'avait pas le cœur à commencer une joute verbale avec le serpentard, elle se contenta donc de lui lancer un regard interrogateur et d'attendre. Attente qui ne fût point longue puisque Severus, après lui avoir asséné un haussement du sourcil droit dont lui seul avait le secret lui dit :

« Et bien Hermione, je dois admettre que vous avez un certain don pour apprendre à votre prochain les rudiments de la danse moldue. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a le plus intéressé. Londubat qui ne tient pas debout, Minerva qui tremble plus qu'elle ne bouge, Albus qui s'esclaffe, Goldstein qui se rince l'œil sur l'arrière train de Madame Londubat ou bien vous qui, je dois dire, savez plutôt bien bouger. » Il finit sa petite tirade la gratifiant d'un rictus made in Severus et fit mine de s'en aller.

Hermione, qui s'était fait la promesse de laisser le vert et argent tranquille jusqu'aux vacances, ne put s'empêcher de vouloir répondre à cette provocation – suite à cette dernière petite phrase lancée, que même elle avait trouvé un peu osé en y repensant. Il voulait jouer ? Elle était partante.

« Je vous remercie Severus, et je regrette que vous refusiez d'assister à mes cours. Je suis convaincue que vous êtes un excellent danseur, que votre sens du rythme n'a rien à envier à Ricky Martin et que vos belles petites fesses ne demandent qu'à se trémousser. Vous devriez venir aujourd'hui, nous allons apprendre à jouer aux boules. Je suis sûre que vous avez oublié ce que c'était de prendre du bon temps avec ses boules. » Et sur cette phrase plus que provocante et un poil vulgaire, Hermione reprit sa marche, non sans mettre une petite tape sur le postérieur de Severus lorsqu'elle passa derrière lui.

Le sombre homme devint alors tout rouge, rouge de honte, de colère et de quelque chose qu'il ne sut identifier.

« Nom d'un détraqueur en tutu, je finirais bien par avoir le dernier mot avec cette délurée !»

Et sur ces belles paroles, Severus alla se caler sous un grand arbre où il put s'amuser aux dépends de ses pauvres collègues qui tentaient d'apprendre à jouer à la pétanque et la danse des canards.

oOo

« Mais enfin Neville, tu dois lancer ta boule au plus près du cochonnet. Le petit machin rond et rose là-bas tu vois ? »

Neville qui venait de recevoir une boule de pétanque sur le pied, s'effondra sur le sol en pleurant. Heureusement que son infirmière de femme était dans les parages. Le pied de londubat retrouva forme normale en un rien de temps.

« Hermione, vous devez tout de même avouer que ces jeux moldus sont d'une dangerosité sans pareille ! » lança Minerva avant de fermer un œil pour viser le cochonnet.

«Vous ne pouvez pas dire que la pétanque se trouve être plus dangereux que le Quidditch Minerva ! Très bien ! » Répondit Hermione alors que l'adjointe avait lancé sa boule de manière adroite.

« C'est différent ! Nous avons la magie pour remédier aux accidents. Ces pauvres moldus n'ont que leurs yeux pour pleurer… Vraiment, ces divertissements sont d'une cruauté sans nom ! J'en suis toute abousée ».

Hermione soupira et décida de ne faire aucune remarque. Elle stoppa le jeu et déroula le parchemin sur lequel était dessiné les pas de la danse des canards. Albus frétillait d'impatience alors que les autres professeurs comprenaient que cette danse n'avait rien de gracieux ni de dansant… Hermione mit la musique, son air désespéré se reflétant dans les yeux des autres enseignants, tandis que le directeur avait déjà commencé à reproduire les pas.

oOo

En retournant dans ses appartements après le repas du soir, Hermione trouva à sa porte un Neville tout recroquevillé et en pleurs.

Elle s'approcha de son ami d'enfance tout doucement.

« Neville, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Ne reste pas là, tu vas attraper froid sur ce sol, et puis Peeves n'est pas loin. Allez, rentre et tu vas me raconter ce qui t'a mis dans cet état d'accord ? »

Londubat acquiesça et suivit sa collègue. Une fois à l'intérieur, Hermione le fit asseoir sur le sofa et lui servi un verre de jus de citrouille.

« Alors ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Tout va bien avec Hannah ?

-Hannah ? Oui oui tout va bien avec elle…

-quel est le problème alors ?

-prfsusnp.

-Hein ?

-Professeur Snape.

-Severus ? Neville, tu travailles avec lui, tu as le droit de l'appeler par son prénom tu sais… Bref, donc qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

-Rien. Il m'a juste dit qu'il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi empoté que moi et qu'il se demandait comment ma femme avait pu tomber sous mon charme inexistant. Il m'a ensuite dit qu'il devrait certainement prendre une potion de sommeil sans rêve pour éviter de faire des cauchemars sur moi en train de danser…

-C'est tout ? Bon sang, Neville, c'est du Snape tout craché ça. Tu ne vas pas croire ce qu'il t'a dit quand même ? Tu es le meilleur en danse, et ta femme est tombée amoureuse de toi parce que tu es courageux, drôle, intelligent et que tu sais danser ! Et puis pourquoi tu te laisses faire ? Tu pouvais pas lui répondre au lieu de venir t'effondrer lamentablement devant ma porte ?

-Je peux pas… Il me fixe avec ses yeux là et il me parle avec sa voix… Brrrrrr, je perds tous mes moyens.

-Bon, écoute Neville. Tu vas rentrer chez toi, faire un gros câlin à ta femme. Ne t'inquiètes plus de Severus, c'est juste un gros con ! Allez zou, j'ai besoin de repos. »

Neville sorti tout penaud et rentra retrouver son épouse. Hermione fulminait contre Severus, elle rangea sa baguette dans son jean, bu un verre de liqueur cul-sec pour se donner du courage et parti en découdre avec le serpentard !


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour tout le monde ! Je vous remercie toutes et tous pour vos reviews, vos encouragements, vos avis. Merci à celles et ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en follow et/ou en favoris.

Merci à **"Guest"** : Je regrette vraiment de ne pas pouvoir répondre à ta review qui m'a fait énormément plaisir, mon cœur a dansé la tarentelle en la lisant.

Merci à **"** **Leslie"** : Dommage également de ne pas avoir pu répondre correctement à ta jolie review.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Merci à **Shukrat** et **Lizzyie** les bêtas.

Bonne lecture !

 **Chapitre 7**

Hermione marchait d'un pas décidé dans les couloirs de l'école de sorcellerie à la recherche de Severus, afin de lui donner le fond de sa pensée quant à sa façon de traiter ce pauvre Neville. Le Serpentard avait la mémoire courte, c'était tout de même Londubat qui avait trépané le reptile de Jedusor.

Mais la jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de trouver le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Alors qu'elle arrivait devant la grande porte, elle fut assaillie par un flot de collègues, lui demandant moult renseignements sur la vie moldue en France. Anthony et Sinistra désiraient connaitre l'ambiance des campings, Sybille voulait savoir s'il était possible d'orienter sa couche du côté de la lune montante pour que son troisième œil reste ouvert, Minerva demanda des précisions sur des pas de danse… La pauvre Gryffondor répondit du mieux qu'elle put mais s'en trouva fort épuisée une fois l'interrogatoire terminé.

Alors qu'elle rentrait dans ses appartements en soupirant perdue dans ses pensées, rêvant de son lit douillet et du feu de cheminée qui l'attendait, elle fut stoppée par quelque chose de mou, de touffu et qui sentait la réglisse. Elle venait de rentrer dans Albus qui l'attendait devant chez elle.

Après avoir recraché quelques poils de barbe, Hermione interrogea Dumbledore du regard attendant qu'il dise quelque chose. Ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire.

« Ah miss Granger, vous tombez bien, figurez-vous que c'est vous que je cherchais.

-Et que me voulez-vous Directeur ?

-Ah ma toute petite, je ne désire que vous remercier pour votre investissement lors de la préparation à l'entrée dans la vie moldue de vos collègues. Je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à les voir répondre aussi favorablement. Savez-vous qu'ils sont tous maintenant assez impatients de commencer ce séjour ? Et il n'y a eu aucun blessé… chapeau mon enfant ! » Déclara Albus en levant son pouce en signe d'appréciation.

Hermione resta coite quelques secondes, la manie qu'avait le directeur de l'infantiliser avec ses surnoms débiles l'agaçait vraiment. Mais puisqu'il lui faisait des compliments, elle ne ferait pas la fine bouche.

« Merci Albus. Je pense surtout que mes collègues ont répondu présent uniquement pour éviter de subir vos 'punitions'… D'ailleurs que réservez-vous pour Severus ?

-Aaaaah ça ma chère vous le saurez dans quelques jours lorsque nous arriverons à bon port » répondit le barbu le regard pétillant de malice.

« Bien jeune fille, regagnez donc vos appartements et préparez doucement vos valises. J'ai le pressentiment que ces vacances seront riches en découvertes pour tout le monde, même pour vous Hermione. Bonne nuit mon enfant » Et le directeur la dépassa pour repartir vers son bureau.

Hermione resta à contempler le vide quelques temps, puis rentra dans son logement pour y passer une nuit reposante. Elle n'avait pas pu se défouler sur Severus, mais elle aurait tout le temps de le faire dans quelques jours. La lionne n'avait pas oublié ses résolutions de début d'année. Elle avait commencé tout doucement et elle savait très bien que ça faisait son petit chemin chez son collègue.

oOo

La veille du départ, Severus jetait des regards noirs à sa valise. Il avait devant lui la liste de vêtements à apporter obligatoirement pendant ce stupide séjour et il n'en était pas satisfait. Un maillot ? Vraiment ? Avait-il vraiment une tête à se mettre en maillot en public ? En soupirant il sortit de son armoire un caleçon de bain noir délavé. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait porté, il avait 15 ans. Il était allé se baigner dans un étang avec Lily et la famille Evans, même l'horrible Pétunia faisait partie de l'expédition.

Severus prit un moment pour se souvenir de cette journée.

 _« Allez Sev, viens te baigner, elle est bonne. » l'avait appelé Lily._

 _Severus mal à l'aise dans son corps qui avait grandi trop vite, s'approcha de l'eau peu assuré - Il savait à peine nager- et s'avança enfin jusqu'à avoir de l'eau jusqu'au nombril._

 _Lily le regardait en souriant, confiante et l'air heureuse d'être là, avec lui._

 _Severus remerciait Merlin que l'eau ne soit pas si chaude que ça. Voir la fille dont il était amoureux en maillot de bain, le perturbait suffisamment pour se retrouver à l'étroit dans son caleçon. Ils s'étaient amusés tous les deux à s'arroser, à se couler, Severus ne manquant pas une occasion de prendre Lily dans ses bras, en prétextant vouloir la jeter ensuite dans l'eau et lui faire boire la tasse. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches. Lui n'avait jamais autant ri que ce jour-là. Même les regards noirs et méprisants que Pétunia leur lançait étaient ignorés._

 _Lorsque l'adolescent était rentré chez lui, une fois sous ses draps il fut heureux de pouvoir soulager de ses mains la tension qui lui avait pris les reins dans la journée en sentant la peau douce de Lily. Il se fit plaisir, les yeux fermés, ses dents mordant sa lèvre pour s'empêcher de gémir, s'imaginant entre les bras de celle qu'il aimait depuis ses 11 ans. Son orgasme le vida du peu d'énergie qui lui restait et le jeune Severus s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres._

 _Deux semaines après la rentrée arriva, à la fin de l'année scolaire, Lily ne lui parlait plus… Cette journée fut le dernier souvenir heureux de Severus._

Le serpentard jeta un regard haineux au pauvre maillot de bain puis, d'un coup de baguette magique et d'un sort informulé, mit le feu au vêtement.

Ce geste l'avait défoulé. Il boucla sa valise en cinq minutes en ne tenant absolument pas compte de la liste de Dumbledore. Severus n'avait aucune envie de porter des bermudas, des chemisettes à manches courtes et des tongs. Il posa son bagage devant la porte de sa chambre pour que les elfes de maison le récupèrent et fila sous la douche avant de se glisser sous sa couette et attendre le départ avec appréhension.

oOo

Le lendemain, les professeurs étaient tous réunis devant les grilles du château, les élèves étaient partis depuis quelques heures. On pouvait sentir chez les enseignants une certaine excitation.

Albus frappa dans ses mains pour attirer l'attention des professeurs et dit :

« Bien, mes chers enfants je suis plus qu'heureux de pouvoir partir avec vous et vivre ce séjour pleinement. Je suis sûr que vous trouverez tous à vous amuser et relâcher la pression de l'année scolaire écoulée. Nous nous rendons dans le monde moldu pour y passer 3 semaines, aussi pour éviter qu'un incident se produise et que nous nous fassions remarquer, vos baguettes ont été confisquées pour toute la durée de ces petites vacances. »

À ces mots, tous les professeurs portèrent leur main à l'endroit où leur baguette était censée se trouver. Ils furent tous horrifiés de se rendre compte qu'elle n'y était plus.

« Mais enfin Albus, à quoi pensez-vous en nous enlevant nos baguettes ? » Demanda Minerva la lèvre tremblante, puis elle rajouta

« Je savais que ce séjour n'était pas une bonne idée. »

-Enfin Minerva ne vous inquiétez pas, nous sommes tous dans le même bateau et je vous assure que nous nous en sortirons. Vous avez Hermione qui est une fille de moldus qui sera donc votre guide de survie pendant ce séjour. Vous avez également Severus qui est de sang-mêlé, il a grandi dans le monde Moldu et a une certaine expérience des us et coutumes des non-sorciers, et vous, Minerva, vous aussi êtes une sang-mêlée. Vous vous en sortirez. »

\- Je ne pars pas sans ma baguette Albus » souffla Severus entre ses dents, il était catégorique, sans sa baguette il n'était qu'un demi homme, toute sa confiance en lui s'évaporait lorsqu'il ne l'avait pas.

Albus soupira. « Je ne peux hélas pas vous obliger à venir avec nous Severus. Je souhaiterais cependant que vous réfléchissiez un peu avant de prendre cette décision que vous regretterez. »

-Je ne regretterai rien Albus. Cette idée n'aurait jamais dû naître de votre cerveau malade, je ne pars pas si je n'ai pas de baguette. » Répondit le serpentard.

« Très bien mon garçon, je vous rends votre baguette et vous êtes libre de choisir vos vacances » lui dit le directeur dans un soupir triste en fouillant les poches de sa robe pour trouver la baguette du professeur.

« Alors attendez un peu que je mette la main dessus, c'est un tel bazar là-dedans depuis que j'ai agrandit mes poches. Ah je crois que ça y est ! Ah non c'est une longue vue, tenez-là moi Severus ça me fera de la place. » Albus tendit l'objet à Severus qui le saisie machinalement et il disparut dans un « POP » sonore.

Albus sourit, se tourna vers le reste des professeurs : « Severus est le premier à avoir rejoint la France, qui sera le suivant ? »

Hermione s'approcha en secouant la tête en signe de reproche muet. Elle n'était pas du tout d'accord avec les manières vicieuses du directeur, mais elle savait aussi que, si elle s'opposait à lui, elle y perdrait. Dumbledore lui tendit un poulet en caoutchouc et la Gryffondor disparut à son tour.

oOo

Quand elle atterrit, elle s'échoua lamentablement à plat ventre et tomba nez à nez avec des chaussures noires. Elle releva la tête et vit Severus lui lancer un regard plein de reproches.

« Oh ça va Severus, vous savez parfaitement que je ne suis pas responsable de votre présence ici, alors rangez ce regard dans vos robes et ressortez-le pour le directeur ! » Dit la jeune femme en se relevant.

Les autres professeurs arrivaient un par un, à cause de la grande distance qu'il y avait à parcourir, les sorciers ne pouvaient utiliser qu'un seul portoloin par personne.

Severus boudait dans un coin l'air plus renfermé que jamais.

Enfin, Albus arriva dans un atterrissage digne des plus grandes comédies musicale de Brodway : les bras écartés et un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Bien nous voilà tous arrivés à bon port. Je vous demande maintenant de vous mettre l'un derrière l'autre afin que je vous vêtisse de vêtements moldus. Hermione et Severus vous êtes désignés pour corriger mes erreurs. » Dit le vieil homme en regardant Snape.

C'est en soufflant que le professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal s'approcha alors qu'Hermione, elle, était déjà aux côtés du directeur.

D'un coup de baguette -car oui, Albus avait conservé la sienne- il changea les robes de Severus en un ensemble parfaitement inapproprié pour notre pauvre homme qui ne jurait que par le long et le noir.

Il se retrouva vêtu d'un bermuda beige, d'un « marcel » noir et de sandales crème. En voyant cet accoutrement Severus rougit de colère, se tourna vers Dumbledore et lui dit de son ton le plus menaçant :

« J'espère que c'est une farce vieux décati.

-Pas du tout mon enfant, et tu devrais être reconnaissant que je te laisse un haut noir. Ceci est une bien petite punition pour avoir refusé d'assister aux cours de Miss Granger. Allez, mets-toi de côté que je transforme les vêtements d'Hermione. »

Snape lança une œillade meurtrière à ses collègues qui le regardaient tous l'air interloqué. C'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient l'ex potionniste aussi peu vêtu. Sauf Minerva qui rougit en se sentant toute chose lorsqu'elle aperçut les bras dénudés de Severus.

« Oh Albus, j'ai pris des affaires moldues dans ma valise, s'il vous plait choisissez quelque chose que j'ai choisie personnellement. » demanda Hermione qui n'avait pas envie de laisser le directeur l'habiller.

Le vieil homme lui fit un clin d'œil et habilla Hermione en robe d'été rose pâle et de chaussures assorties. La jeune femme soupira de soulagement et remercia son supérieur silencieusement.

Tous les professeurs furent habillés en un rien de temps et tous se regardaient comme s'ils venaient de planètes différentes.

Le directeur sentait le malaise grandir de plus en plus, alors il décida qu'il était temps de trouver leur camping pour y installer leurs tentes. Il fit un signe discret aux sorciers qui lui emboitèrent le pas, Hermione et Severus en bout de file.

oOo

Snape était humilié et de sentir le regard de cette Je-sais-tout échevelée sur lui n'arrangeait en rien ce sentiment d'impuissance. Dès que le vieux barbu lui avait tourné le dos, Severus avait tenté à l'aide de magie sans baguette, de changer ses vêtements en quelque chose qui lui correspondait plus. En vain.

Granger se sentait désolée pour son ancien professeur. Elle voulait l'aider mais elle se doutait bien que la moindre parole ferait exploser le serpentard et elle s'en prendrait plein la tête. Mais elle était une Gryffondor, aussi, elle arrêta de réfléchir et fonça droit dans le mur…

« Avez-vous essayé de changer vos vêtements sans baguette ? »

Severus planta son regard noir et féroce dans celui plus doux de sa collègue, il n'avait pas envie de parler. Surtout pas avec elle. Mais il savait aussi qu'elle ne lâcherait pas le morceau si facilement. Aussi décida-t-il de lui répondre afin d'avoir la paix rapidement.

« Bien évidemment que j'ai essayé. Ce pauvre fou à tout prévu et a fait en sorte que je ne puisse en aucun cas modifier les punitions qu'il décidera de me faire subir. Ce vieux rabougri a décidé de s'amuser à mes dépends » Dit-il dans un soupir las.

« Vous savez que les choses auraient été différentes si vous aviez accepté de suivre l'entraînement. Ça ne vous coûtait rien d'y venir et Albus ne serait pas sur votre dos. Je pense que vous auriez pu ess…. » Hermione stoppa sa diatribe sous le regard assassin que lui lançait Severus.

« Miss Granger, je n'ai pas besoin de vos leçons de morale, veuillez donc fermer votre bouche afin que plus aucun son ne vienne agacer mes oreilles.

-Voulez-vous que je tente de changer vos vêtements ? Peut-être que le sort ne vaut que pour vos pouvoirs. »

Severus la dévisagea, se demandant si elle voulait lui jouer un mauvais tour. Puis jugeant qu'il n'avait rien à perdre, acquiesça. Alors Hermione silencieusement, se concentra pour laisser sa magie s'emparer d'elle et fit un geste vague de la main qui aurait pu passer pour une chasse aux moustiques. Mais Severus était toujours habillé de la même façon.

Les mêmes vêtements mais son regard qui était toujours braqué sur Granger passa du méfiant à étonné, pour finir par se remplir d'embarras.

Hermione l'interrogea des yeux et Severus détourna les siens. La lionne baissa le regard sur son propre corps et laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise.

Sa robe d'été rose pâle s'était transformée en mini-short argent et corset vert qui faisait ressortir sa poitrine déjà généreuse. Elle soupira, puis haussa les épaules. Elle avait peut-être l'air d'une péripatéticienne aux couleurs serpentard mais elle ne le resterait pas longtemps alors autant relativiser. Bien évidemment, Albus s'était arrangé pour que personne ne puisse changer quoi que ce soit à ses punitions.

Hermione tapota le bras de Severus se voulant rassurante et lui dit :

« Allons Severus vous allez me voir en maillot tout l'été, certes ce sera moins vulgaire et aguicheur mais vous verrez à peu de choses près la même chose. Écoutez, je ne veux pas vous mettre plus dans l'embarras, je vais vous laisser passer devant et prendre de l'avance. Mais s'il vous plaît, n'évitez plus de me regarder. »

Severus lui fit un signe de tête et avant de reprendre sa marche planta son regard dans celui de sa collègue.

Hermione le regarda s'éloigner et un sourire vint éclairer son visage.

oOo

Les professeurs étaient arrivés au camping « Les jardins de Tivolis » et eurent la bonne surprise de s'apercevoir que c'était un bel endroit. En bord de mer, avec piscine chauffée. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année vint les accueillir pour les mener à leur emplacement et leur indiquer comment planter leur tente.

Les sorciers se tournèrent vers Albus qui leva les épaules en disant :

« Et bien mes enfants ne perdons pas de temps, mettons-nous au travail et montons donc nos couches avant la nuit »

Les enseignants soupirèrent de concert avant de se mettre au boulot.

Hermione arriva avec une demi-heure de retard, ses collègues lui lancèrent des regards étonnés de la voir vêtu de la sorte mais d'un geste de la main chassa leurs possibles questions.

Elle avait eu l'intelligence de se procurer une tente qui se dépliait toute seule aussi sa couche fut prête en dix minutes alors que les autres professeurs se battaient tous avec la leur. Seul Severus était arrivé à monter la sienne, et boudait dans son coin attendant que le massacre se finisse.

Hermione s'activait à aider les autres afin de terminer au plus vite et pouvoir se changer.

Toutes les tentes furent installées au bout de quatre heures, Severus avait été obligé de mettre la main à la pâte lorsque Anthony s'était retrouvé enseveli sous sa toile de tente en criant qu'il se faisait attaquer par un détraqueur et en lançant des « spéro patronum » inutiles et trop suspect pour le laisser continuer.

Les professeurs prirent possession de leur nouveau chez eux et Hermione put se changer. Elle fut cependant interrompue par le hurlement d'un Severus qui sortit en trombe de sa tente.

« SORTEZ DE LÀ, VIEIL HIBOU DEPLUMÉ !

-Plaît-il ? » demanda Albus en sortant la tête de sa tente.

« Vous allez me rendre mes vêtements sur le champ, ou je vous fais empailler !

-Mais enfin mon garçon tu as des vêtements. De quoi te plains-tu ? J'ai juste modifié un peu le contenu de ta valise afin que ce soit plus approprié aux vacances. Allez, fin de la discussion, rentre te reposer avant le repas et la soirée » _Ziiiiip_ fit la fermeture éclair de la tente d'Albus qui se referma.

Severus vert de rage, s'éloigna des autres pour bouder à sa guise. Hermione en profita pour se faufiler dans la tente du serpentard.

Deux heures plus tard, il rentra dans ce qui serait désormais ses appartements. Hermione l'attendait sur son matelas, un paquet dans les bras et le lui tendit.

« C'est pour vous, j'espère que ce sera à votre taille. J'ai fait en sorte que personne ne puisse jeter de sort de modification dessus. De toute façon je pense qu'Albus trouvera que ça peut convenir. »

Severus prit le paquet et en sortit un pantalon d'été noir ainsi qu'une chemise légère de la même couleur. Il soupira de soulagement.

« Il vous faudra retrousser un peu les manches pour que ça fasse été, comme ça Albus ne trouvera rien à redire. Et il y a encore autre chose… » Dit-elle en fouillant dans son sac à main.

« Ah voilà » Hermione sortit deux mini chaussures en toile noires, elle s'empressa de leur donner une taille normale en demandant à Severus sa pointure.

Elle lui sourit gentiment et voulu sortir lorsqu'elle fut arrêtée par la main de Severus qui venait de lui saisir le bras.

« Merci, beaucoup » Lui dit Snape en chuchotant.

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui fit un petit bisou sur la joue, avant d'ouvrir la tente elle lança :

« Vous serez plus à votre avantage avec ses vêtements. Il vous faudra faire attention à la gente féminine, nous allons toutes vouloir que vous nous invitiez à 'regarder les étoiles'. A tout à l'heure Severus » Et elle sortit pour se rendre dans sa propre tente et se préparer pour le repas laissant derrière elle un Severus tout ébaubi.


	8. Chapter 8

Bonsoir tout le monde ! Et oui me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre. Je vous demande de bien vouloir pardonner mon retard, mais les journées ne durent que 24 heures et comme beaucoup j'ai beaucoup de choses à gérer, un petit bout de chou de bientôt 2 ans, un mariage en préparation... bref, la parenthèse je raconte ma life se referme ^^

Je vous remercie du fond du cœur, pour les merveilleuses reviews que vous laissez. Mon cœur se met à swinguer à chaque fois.

Merci à **Shukrat** et **Lizzyie** pour la relecture.

Bonne lecture.

 **Chapitre 8**

Cela faisait trois jours que les enseignants de Poudlard étaient arrivés dans un camping huppé de Camargue. Chacun avait pris ses marques, et commençaient doucement à s'habituer à la forte chaleur, au chant des cigales, aux cabines de douches et WC plus ou moins communs.

Ce soir-là, Albus avait entraîné les hommes pour une soirée de son cru et avait laissé les femmes de leur côté s'organiser comme elles le souhaitaient.

« Rhoooo, allez Minerva, ne fais pas ta mijaurée ! on le sait toutes que tu as eu, jadis, une vie sexuelle, hein les filles ? » lança Rolanda hilare en sirotant son énième mojito.

Hermione ne se sentait pas à son aise, pas à cause de la tournure que prenait la conversation mais elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir connaître en détail la sexualité de ses anciens professeurs.

« Et bien, vous savez toutes que j'ai été mariée. Mon regretté Elphinstone me manque tous les jours et en ce qui concerne la – hum - bagatelle, et bien il m'honorait régulièrement et c'était toujours fort plaisant. » répondit Minerva, goguenarde de trop de rosé pamplemousse.

« Sacré Elphinstone ! Il était plutôt pas mal pour son âge, il me semble qu'il était un petit peu plus vieux que toi, non ? Mais ma chère Mimi, tu ne vas pas nous faire croire que ton défunt époux fut le seul à connaitre 'ta petite fleur' » Dit Septima le regard brillant de curiosité.

Minerva devint aussi rose que son verre et n'osa pas lever le regard vers ses collègues.

Rolanda, qui venait de payer sa tournée la toisa, un rictus coquin affiché sur son visage et enchaîna :

« C'est qui ? Allez dis-nous, sois pas vache ! »

Mais Minerva secoua la tête en signe de négation.

« Ok, tu peux taire son identité, mais donne nous au moins les détails, seulement si ça vaut le coup. On rira une prochaine fois des piètres performances des hommes. Là, on veut savoir qui est-ce qui t'as fait grimper aux rideaux, coquine va ! » Rolanda ne tenait pas l'alcool et avait du mal à se tenir quand elle en avait à sa disposition.

MacGonagall qui commençait elle aussi à être sérieusement imbibée, se surprit à lâcher un petit « hihihihihi » et à bouger la tête de bas en haut pour signifier qu'elle était d'accord pour narrer son histoire.

Hermione soupira, prit une gorgée de marquisette et soupira une nouvelle fois.

« Ahahahaha notre petite Hermione se fait prude ! Allez miss, ne t'inquiète pas, on est juste là pour décompresser, je peux t'assurer que demain personne ne fera allusion à ce qui s'est dit ici ce soir. » Tenta de la rassurer Ellie Cattermole la professeure d'études des moldus. Notre professeur de sortilèges termina son verre cul-sec, en commanda un autre d'un signe de la main et leva les épaules en signe d'abandon. Tant pis, elle subirait donc le récit de l'animagus.

Toutes les enseignantes fixaient Minerva, avides d'entendre une bonne histoire croustillante qui les ferait pouffer jusqu'à la fin de la soirée.

L'écossaise, consciente de son auditoire plus qu'attentif, prit son temps avant de commencer. Elle rassembla ses souvenirs afin d'être la plus précise possible et commença :

« C'était il y a trèèèèès longtemps, plus de 20 ans. J'étais encore bien jeune, très en forme, avec une libido du tonnerre et je n'étais pas encore mariée à Elfi. » Elle marqua un arrêt, afin de s'assurer que ses collègues avait bien compris qu'elle n'avait aucunement commis l'adultère. Toutes lui signifièrent leur compréhension d'un hochement de tête vigoureux. Minerva put donc reprendre son histoire :

« Lui était… et bien – hum - plus jeune que moi. J'allais sur mes cinquante ans, lui en avait tout juste un peu plus de vingt » dit-elle rougissante jusqu'aux oreilles.

Certaines des professeures sifflèrent, d'autres s'esclaffèrent gaiement, Rolanda salua sa collègue d'un :

« Bravo Mimi, j'le savais bien que tu pouvais faire tomber n'importe quel jeune homme ! Ahahaha, je suis sûre qu'il est venu te supplier de te laisser te faire des choses cochonnes, allez, dis-nous tout !

-Si vous me coupez à chaque phrase, ça va être long ! laissez-moi parler, vous poserez vos questions après ! »

Bibine murmura un « pardon » et la doyenne reprit son récit.

« Donc, il était très jeune, mais relativement bien expérimenté pour ses vingt et quelques années, c'était… » Elle marqua un temps, le regard étincelant et un petit sourire accroché aux lèvres :

« Très bon. On se trouvait au même endroit au même moment, on a commencé à discuter. On avait certainement un peu trop bu. Il faisait une chaleur à crever, je ne sais plus comment ni à quel moment nous nous sommes retrouvés dehors avec une bouteille d'alcool que nous nous partagions. Il avait un charisme fou, une voix grave magnifique, des mains à se damner… J'étais un peu ivre et sous le charme. Je dois dire que j'ai même été surprise de l'humour dont il était capable, habituellement il était plus – euh… – Comment dirai-je ? »

« Chiant ? » osa l'interrompre Vector.

« Mais non ! » trancha sèchement Minerva, « je vous ai dit de ne pas m'interrompre ! La prochaine qui me coupe, j'arrête mon histoire et puis c'est tout ! »

-Ben grouille toi aussi, on veut connaître les détails cochons pas ce qu'il a mangé la veille ! » renchérit Rolanda.

« Taciturne. Il était plus taciturne, voilà ! » reprit la vieille lionne.

« Donc lui qui était en général renfermé, il se montrait un minimum sociable, un sens de l'humour acéré. Je dois dire que l'alcool avait sur lui un effet avantageux et sur moi un effet aphrodisiaque que je ne contrôlais pas. Bref, après quelques minutes passées à rire sous les étoiles, je crois que je l'ai invité dans mes quartiers. Et je ne sais pas comment nous en sommes arrivés là, mais très vite je me suis retrouvée sur la table, les boutons de mon corset arrachés, lui était posté entre mes jambes à me caresser et me dire des mots un peu osés. » McGonnagall baissa la tête un peu honteuse de ce qu'elle était en train de raconter. Un grand silence régnait à leur table, toutes attendaient la suite, même Hermione devait reconnaître que ce récit lui plaisait et l'intriguait.

La directrice adjointe toussota, releva les yeux vers ses collègues et osa un petit sourire timide.

« Allez Mimi, arrête de faire ta timide, ne t'arrêtes pas maintenant. Ça devient trop chauuuuud, on a besoin d'un peu plus de liquide ! Hep toi, amène nous d'autres verres, la même chose. » Fit Ellie au serveur.

Minerva prit une inspiration et continua :

« Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire d'autre, vous devinez bien ce qui s'est passé ensuite.

-Oui, mais on veut t'entendre nous le raconter » répondit la professeure de vol.

« Bien – hum - , je suis un peu gênée de vous dire tout ça mais je dois dire que c'est un peu libérateur. Je n'avais encore jamais raconté ça à quelqu'un.

Donc, j'étais assise sur la table à moitié nue, lui était contre moi, à me toucher partout où il pouvait, à me dire des choses coquines qui -je dois l'avouer- m'émoustillaient énormément. Et non Rolanda je ne te répèterais pas ce qu'il me disait.

Il était bien trop vêtu à mon goût, alors, à l'aide d'un sort informulé, je faisais disparaitre ses vêtements et me faisais violence pour le repousser afin de pouvoir le regarder. Il se tenait nu, devant moi, il était beau comme on l'est lorsqu'on a vingt ans, il était plein de vigueur. De toute évidence, la nature l'avait plutôt bien gâté côté - euh… choses de l'amour. Il me semblait que j'aurais pu rester des heures à admirer son corps. Puis, je me décidais à relever la tête pour voir son visage, son expression. J'ai eu un sentiment de honte quand je me suis souvenue que lui avait vingt ans et que j'en avais presque trente de plus… mon corps était loin d'égaler le sien, mais le désir que j'ai lu dans ses yeux… Par Merlin ! Je l'ai attrapé, embrassé à pleine bouche, puis je lui ai cédé ma place. Il s'est retrouvé contre la table pendant que je ne désirais qu'une chose, connaître son goût. Je m'apprêtais à embrasser son cou lorsque je me suis rendue compte que la bouteille d'alcool était là, tout près de ma main, ne demandant qu'à être utilisée. Je l'ai prise et j'en ai versé le contenu sur le torse de cet homme qui attendait que j'agisse. J'observais le liquide couler sur son corps, l'odeur d'alcool mélangée à sa transpiration me rendaient encore plus ivre et, je n'arrive pas à croire que je vous raconte tout ça ! » s'agita Minerva en cachant son visage dans ses mains.

Les filles ne bronchaient pas, elles essayaient d'imaginer le jeune éphèbe qui avait fait tourner la tête de leur doyenne. Elles étaient toutes suspendues aux lèvres de l'écossaise. Mais l'écossaise en question se trouvait pétrifiée de honte, et n'osait plus ni continuer son récit ni regarder ses collègues et amies.

« Ah non Minerva, tu n'as pas le droit de nous laisser comme ça, tu nous en as trop dit ou pas assez pour stopper ton récit maintenant ! Tu n'es pas obligé de nous raconter en détail la partie où tu le lèches partout ou s'il t'a rendu la pareille ou encore le nombre d'allers retours qu'il a fait avant de te faire grimper aux rideaux, mais putain Mimi, tu as intérêt à nous raconter la suite. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu aurais honte d'avoir eu un rapport sexuel avec un bel apollon ! Rooooh il était blond ? Grand ? Musclé ? Je suis sûre qu'il était blond ! » encouragea Bibine.

Minerva osa lever le nez et constata que toutes les femmes attablées n'attendaient qu'une chose, qu'elle continue. Même Hermione, qui au départ avait l'air moyennement enthousiaste, ressemblait à une carpe agonisante avec ses yeux écarquillés et sa bouche ouverte. La jeune fille en question remarqua que son ancienne directrice de maison la dévisageait, elle se reprit donc et osa s'adresser à sa supérieure :

« Vous savez Minerva, les occasions de vivre ce genre d'histoire sont rares, et vous conviendrez qu'avec notre métier, les chances s'amincissent fortement. Vous écouter nous raconter votre histoire nous permet de vivre un peu par procuration, vous nous vendez du rêve Minerva, ne vous arrêtez pas en si bon chemin, s'il vous plaît. »

Après un petit temps de réflexion, la vieille lionne acquiesça. Elle allait reprendre son récit mais avant, elle avait besoin de se désaltérer. Elle avala cul sec un énième verre de rosé pamplemousse, s'essuya la bouche de manière ostentatoire, toussota afin de s'éclaircir la gorge et se décida :

« Par Diane, j'espère que je ne regretterais pas de vous raconter tout ça… Donc, où en étais-je ? Ah oui – euh – donc - euh… - Voilà je – euh - bref. Et puis zut !

La bouteille fut vidée relativement vite, j'ai bu tout ce que j'ai pu sur son corps, sans épargner aucune partie. Ne me demandez pas de raconter « ça » en détail s'il vous plait. Il a fini par stopper mon enthousiasme pour coller sa bouche à la mienne et m'embrasser comme personne ne l'avait fait. Bon sang, cet homme possédait une langue magique, dommage qu'il ne s'en soit servi que pour m'embrasser » Dit-elle rêveuse.

« Ouuuuuuuuh ! bwahahahahahaha ! » S'esclaffèrent ses amies.

« Parce que j'ai dit ça à voix haute ? » demanda inquiète Minerva.

« Oh oui, tu l'as dit ! Mais je t'en prie Mimi continue » lui répondit Septima.

« Bien, alors après ce merveilleux baiser, il était de toute évidence plus qu'excité et n'avait absolument pas envie d'attendre plus longtemps. Il m'a attrapé par la taille, a arraché ce qui restait de ma robe et de mes dessous, nous avons échangé nos places une fois de plus et il m'a retourné, m'a demandé de manière autoritaire de me pencher sur la table et il est entré en moi.

Je me retrouvais complètement sous son pouvoir, je n'avais que mes chaussures aux pieds. Je me sentais femme. C'était brutal, bestial. Il ponctuait ses mouvements par des grognements tous plus érotiques les uns que les autres. Il plantait ses doigts dans mes cuisses quand il ne me caressait pas ailleurs. Il m'a fait jouir, fort et longtemps. Par Circée, j'ai eu du mal à redescendre. Au moment où lui a basculé, il a recouvert mon dos de son corps, son souffle est venu se perdre à mon oreille et ses cheveux long se sont mis à cajoler mon cou, c'était tellement cru… Et voilà, ça s'est fini comme ça. Il s'est rhabillé, m'a regardé d'un air presque enfantin et à ce moment-là, j'ai réalisé que j'avais couché avec un gamin ! Je me suis sentie honteuse. Il est parti après m'avoir fait un baise main et m'a appelé madame. »

« Quel goujat ! » S'insurgeât Ellie.

« Pourquoi goujat ? Non il avait parfaitement raison, j'étais une dame là où lui n'était qu'un petit adulte. Et de toute façon, ce fut tellement bon que je ne regrette rien, si j'avais pu… Quelle heure est-il ? Outch, le réveil va être dur demain. Allez mesdames, mesdemoiselles, au lit ! »

Toutes râlèrent pour la forme mais après ce récit fort en émotion, elles se trouvaient plutôt fatiguées. Elles prirent donc congés du petit troqué où elles avaient élu domicile le temps de la soirée et se dirigèrent vers le camping.

 **oOo**

Une fois arrivée à son emplacement, Hermione n'eut pas envie de se coucher. La nuit était belle, les grillons s'en donnaient à cœur joie et les étoiles étaient particulièrement brillantes. Elle décida donc de marcher un peu, histoire d'éliminer l'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgité. C'est sur son chemin qu'elle rencontra Severus.

Il était adossé à une barrière, il fumait.

« Vous fumez Severus ? Je l'ignorais » lança Hermione sur le ton de la conversation.

« Parce que vous pensez connaître tout sur tout le monde miss je-sais-tout ?

-Pas du tout, mais l'odeur du tabac est assez reconnaissable, et je n'ai jamais sentie cela sur vous.

-Hum… Disons que je ne fume qu'en de rares occasions. » répondit à contre cœur l'homme en noir.

« Quelles occasions ? » Demanda la jeune frisée.

« Bien que ça ne vous concerne nullement, je vais vous répondre. Pas parce que j'ai particulièrement envie de discuter avec vous, mais parce que je vous suis redevable. Je fume pour me détendre, ça me défoule et me permet d'éviter de commettre l'irréparable sur un vieil homme qui a l'âge d'être mon arrière-grand-père et qui aurait dû passer l'arme à gauche depuis belle lurette !

-Votre soirée était si horrible que ça ?

-Imaginez la scène Hermione, une salle pleine de machines lumineuses, une musique atrocement barbare, des jeunes moldus qui sont scotchés devant ces engins munis d'écran sur lesquels se battent deux bonhommes. Il y avait des machines qui ne fonctionnaient qu'avec une arme à feu moldue. D'autres étaient des répliques de voitures et les gamins montaient là-dedans en faisant semblant de piloter. La seule chose que je connaissais dans tout ça, c'était le baby-foot. Prenez tout ça et jetez là-dedans un vieillard hystérique qui n'y connaît rien… Nous avons été obligés de nous y mettre à trois pour le contrôler. » Severus pris une bouffée de cigarette et recracha lentement la fumée.

Hermione essaya d'imaginer Dumbledore au milieu d'une salle d'arcades, de simulateurs et autres jeux vidéo. Elle pouffa quand elle imagina le directeur tenter de jouer à « Just dance ».

Severus lui lança un regard noir quand il l'entendit rire.

« Ce n'est absolument pas drôle Miss Granger. Si vous avez envie de rire, je vous somme d'aller le faire loin de moi.

-Pardonnez-moi Severus. J'avoue que j'aurais préféré jouer aux jeux vidéo avec Albus plutôt que passer la soirée à boire et à écouter blablater mes collègues féminines.

-Ha ! » S'exclama Snape.

« La verve des femelles… Je dois avouer que les commérages des femmes de Poudlard sont particulièrement pénibles. Je vous en prie, ne dévoilez rien.

-Oh pourtant, vous pourriez être intéressé par deux trois petites choses Severus. Vous n'imaginez pas tout ce qu'un groupe de femmes peut se raconter.

\- Vous oubliez que j'ai été un excellent espion, écouter les ragots de la gente féminine faisait partie du job » répondit le serpentard d'une voix grave en tirant sur sa cigarette.

Au son de sa voix, Hermione tiqua. Elle regarda la main de Severus qui portait la cigarette, il avait de longs doigts fins. Elle se souvint que les mains de la chauve-souris avaient été jadis sujet de gloussements dans le dortoir des filles à l'époque où elle était encore étudiante. Elle porta son regard sur les cheveux de son ancien professeur, ils étaient longs… Mais comment avait-elle pu passer à côté de ça, comment n'avait-elle pas compris pendant la soirée ?

« Vous avez couché avec Minerva ! » Sa voix sortit sans qu'elle ne puisse la contrôler.

Severus se rua sur elle, approcha son visage du sien :

« Qu'avez-vous dit, femme stupide ?

-Ne vous approchez pas autant de moi, pas la peine d'être aussi menaçant pour me poser une question. » Severus s'éloigna légèrement mais son regard trahissait sa colère.

« Oh, allez Severus, c'est pas la peine de vous énerver ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous promets que personne ne saura. Et puis entre nous, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous n'assumez pas, au dire de Minerva vous n'avez aucun complexe à avoir.

-Je ne vous permets pas de vous adresser à moi de la sorte, impertinente ! Mêlez-vous de vos histoires et n'allez pas raconter des calembredaines.

-Vous savez de quoi vous avez besoin Severus ? De vous enlever ce balai que vous vous êtes vous-même enfoncé dans l'arrière train ! Nom d'une méduse à moustaches, lâchez-vous un peu. Je vous fais le serment Snape, que je ne vais pas vous lâcher tant que vous ne vous amuserez pas.

Et Vous avez couché avec Minerva quand vous aviez 20 ans ? Et alors ?

-Je vous interdit de mentionner ce – euh - cet incident ! Et pour l'amour de Merlin, mêlez-vous de vos affaires. Je ne veux pas m'amuser avec vous !

-Vous dites ça maintenant, mais je vous promets que dans quelques jours vous rirez de bon cœur avec moi. Allez Sevy, il se fait tard, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit. »

Le regard de Severus la cloua sur place.

« Euh… pour les surnoms, on va attendre un peu si vous préférez. Bonne nuit professeur Snape ».

Alors qu'Hermione entrait sous sa tente, Severus marmonnait dans sa barbe. Nom d'un gnome à petits pois, ces vacances allaient le rendre marteau.

Il jeta son mégot et à son tour regagna sa tente.


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre 9. Pas de grandes révélations dans celui-ci mais les choses avancent entre Severus et Hermione.

Je vous remercie, vraiment, de prendre le temps de lire, de laisser une review. Je remercie ceux qui mettent en favoris ou en suivi mes petites histoires.

Je remercie ceux qui laissent des reviews sans se connecter, je ne peux hélas pas vous répondre en privé, mais je vous dit merci, merci beaucoup.

Pour finir je remercie **Shukrat, Lizzyie** et **Darkkline** pour la relecture !

Bonne lecture.

oOo

Chapitre 9

« Ah, mon cher Severus ! Je suis heureux de tomber sur vous en cette belle matinée d'été », dit Albus tout guilleret dans son short jaune fluo et sa chemisette à fleurs.

« Joie non partagée Directeur. Que me vaut cette exaltation ? » souffla Snape exaspéré.

-Ahahaha, vous avez un humour décapant Severus ! Je suis simplement heureux de vous annoncer que nous allons passer la journée à la plage. Nous pique-niquerons et nous achèterons même des beignets ou des chouchous à un de ces charmants vendeurs ambulants qui sillonnent le sable.

-Vous m'en voyez ravis Albus, amusez-vous bien.

-Et bien, je vous annonce que vous vous amuserez avec nous mon ami, l'air marin vous fera le plus grand bien, vous êtes aussi blanc qu'un linge il vous faut du soleil. J'ai pris avec moi ma crème solaire indice cinquante, vous ne risquez rien Severus. Allez petit sacripant, mettez-vous en maillot de bain, on va vite préparer des sandwichs et hop à la baignade.

-J'espère, Albus, que vous avez conscience que je ne vais pas vous suivre ?

-Ah ! C'est bien embêtant mon enfant. Mais cette fois je ne vous laisse pas le choix, ne m'obligez pas à user de mon rôle de directeur Severus, vous n'aimeriez pas ça.

-Je n'aime déjà pas ça Albus, que voulez-vous de plus ?

-Amusez-vous Severus par ma barbe ! Vous n'aimez pas être là, vous n'aimez pas notre compagnie, vous n'aimez pas votre tente, vous n'aimez pas marcher, nager, vos vêtements… Bon sang Severus, faites un effort avant que je ne vous force à vous amuser ! Pour la peine, je vous octroie un chaperon. Hermione veillera sur vous pour que vous profitiez de votre journée comme tout le monde ! Alors maintenant Severus cessez de faire l'enfant, vous enfilez votre maillot – oui Severus, celui qui se trouve dans votre valise – et vous venez vous amuser avec nous. Et si vous faites preuve de bonne volonté, promis, je ne vous forcerai pas à jouer aux raquettes avec moi ! Allez, zou, filez ! » Albus se retourna pour attraper un masque et un tuba et se dirigea vers le groupe de professeurs qui étaient de corvées de sandwichs.

Il croisa Hermione et lui annonça sa nouvelle fonction. La jeune femme soupira en acceptant.

« Je sais que ça ne va pas être simple, mais essayez au moins que ce ne soit pas une journée trop horrible pour lui. S'il reste près de moi, il me détestera encore plus et il mérite vraiment d'apprendre à prendre du bon temps. Vous pouvez faire ça Hermione ? » demanda le directeur en prenant son air le plus empathique possible.

« Bien sûr Albus, je ne vous promets pas qu'il dansera la gigue ou qu'il acceptera de faire une partie de volley, mais je peux essayer de faire en sorte que sa journée lui paraisse acceptable » répondit la Gryffondor.

Dumbledore la remercia d'un signe de tête et partit vaquer à ses occupations avant de se rendre à la mer.

oOo

« Mais enfin Severus, pourquoi vous ne voulez pas sortir de votre tente ? Les autres nous attendent, Albus ne va pas aimer ça.

-Non je ne veux pas y aller ! » répondit Severus sur le ton d'un enfant boudeur.

L'homme était assis sur son matelas, les bras croisés sur son torse, un rictus de colère affiché sur le visage.

« Si vous ne sortez pas de vous-même je vais être obligé de venir vous chercher Severus, je vous préviens. Arrêtez de bouder et venez ici. Allez, je compte jusqu'à trois, si vous n'êtes pas devant moi à ce moment-là je vous sortirai par la force. »

Severus faisait face à un gros dilemme. En effet, il était curieux de voir comment Hermione s'y prendrait pour le faire sortir « par la force » alors qu'elle ne faisait évidemment pas le poids face à ses biscottos d'homme viril et ancien espion, pensa l'enseignant en bombant le torse fièrement. Mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit vue entrant dans sa tente pour essayer de le trainer contre son gré. Il y aurait alors des bruits de lutte, des mouvements de toiles visible au dehors et des gémissements qui pourraient être mal interprétés… Non vraiment Severus ne savait que faire. Il réfléchit pourtant très vite. Granger en était à deux et demi quand il se décida à enfin mettre le nez dehors.

Il détestait sortir et entrer de cette chose, c'était tout sauf élégant. Être obligé de se mettre à quatre pattes devant un public, l'humiliation était présente à chaque fois pour la personne qu'il était.

Hermione lui fit un petit sourire d'encouragement et salua l'homme lorsqu'il se fut entièrement extirpé de son couchage. Elle recula de deux pas et fit une moue contrite en soupirant.

« Il ne vous fait pas de cadeau, hein ? Il essaie juste de vous faire prendre du bon temps et de mettre un peu de couleur dans votre vie vous savez. De toute évidence il s'y prend comme un manche mais l'intention est belle. Et je vous assure que ces couleurs vous vont très bien Severus. »

Severus ne pouvait pas se sentir plus ridicule. Il avait les mêmes vêtements qu'Albus, seules les couleurs différaient. Un short de bain orange et une chemisette avec de grosses fleurs, également orange, sur fond noir. Il avait aux pieds les chaussures qu'Hermione lui avait donné au moment de leur arrivée. Il voulait disparaître, ne plus être qu'un tout petit être, une fourmi. Il releva la tête qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir baissée et il vit Hermione lui sourire franchement. Ce n'était pas un sourire moqueur. Plutôt quelque chose de lumineux qui lui fit 'gloups' dans l'estomac. Il se sentit mal à l'aise face à ce regard féminin qui n'avait pas l'air de le juger mais presque d'apprécier ce qu'il voyait. Il se racla la gorge pour retrouver un minimum de contrôle et noua ses longs cheveux noirs en une queue de cheval.

« Allez Severus, je vous jure qu'on trouvera de quoi se distraire tous les deux. On y va ? »

Snape soupira et avança en bougonnant contre la chaleur.

Ils marchèrent une dizaine de minutes avant de tomber sur le groupe d'enseignants de Poudlard. Sybille et Septima se tartinaient de crème solaire, elles les saluèrent joyeusement et se mirent à chuchoter en gloussant lorsque le duo passa devant elles. Hermione fit comme si rien ne se passait, Severus, lui, enragea un petit peu plus.

Minerva jetait des regards curieux aux deux professeurs, elle avait du mal à les quitter des yeux, peut-être se rêvait-elle à la place de la jeune femme. Peut-être aimerait-elle courir main dans la main avec Sna… « BAM ! » Fit le ballon qu'elle se prit en pleine tête et qui la sortit illico de ses rêveries.

« Mais enfin Minerva, concentrez-vous un peu voulez-vous ! Vous êtes dans la lune aujourd'hui ma chère. Allez, renvoyez-moi la balle sur le côté gauche, je vais essayer de faire un arrêt plongeant. » rouspéta légèrement Dumbledore qui s'éclatait comme un foufou dans les faibles vagues.

Minerva lui renvoya le ballon sans grande conviction et leva les yeux au ciel en voyant le directeur se jeter dans l'eau avec l'agilité d'un éléphant de mer.

Anthony et Neville se préparaient pour nager jusqu'aux bouées en écoutant d'une oreille distraite les recommandations d'Hannah. Ellie et Rolanda étaient dans l'eau, seule leur tête était visible et la discussion qu'elles avaient devait être des plus inspirante à en croire les regards animés qu'elles se jetaient l'une l'autre.

Hermione et Severus dépassèrent tout ce beau monde. La rouge et or avait un petit sourire indulgent accroché à ses lèvres tandis que le vert et argent avait l'air encore plus renfrogné et sombre qu'habituellement. Il marmonnait dans sa barbe naissante qu'il faisait beaucoup trop chaud et qu'il allait attraper des coups de soleil.

Hermione s'arrêta et fixa son collègue qui n'avait pas l'air du tout d'apprécier son début de journée. Ça commençait mal… Elle observa les autres enseignants et se rendit compte qu'ils étaient tous occupés et qu'aucun d'eux ne leur prêtaient attention. Elle prit Severus par le bras et l'entraina.

Snape se montra dans un premier temps surpris :

« Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend pauvre folle ? »

Puis dans un second temps réticent :

« Je ne veux pas venir je ne sais où avec vous, laissez-moi cuire ici et allez-vous amuser avec vos camarades ! »

Enfin, il se montra méfiant :

« Mais vous allez me lâcher oui ! Dans quel but m'avoir emmené ici si c'est pour nous enfuir aussitôt arrivés ? Quel est votre plan Miss Granger ? »

Hermione était exaspérée.

« Taisez-vous et suivez-moi voulez-vous, je vous expliquerai tout après. Mais si nous ne nous pressons pas, il sera trop tard et nous serons coincés ici toute la journée. Non merci. Grouillez-vous, par les robes de Merlin ! »

Severus comprit enfin que sa jeune collègue n'avait pas plus envie que lui de faire la bronzette et la causette avec les autres enseignants.

Il comprit également l'importance de faire vite et d'être silencieux. Son instinct d'espion refit surface et il prit les commandes de l'opération. Il passa devant Hermione, lui fit signe de se taire et de le suivre. Ainsi, de la manière la plus discrète possible ils purent échapper à leurs collègues. Seul un vieil homme, aux cheveux blanc hirsutes, une barbe blanche, des yeux bleus pétillants et un short de bain jaune fluo remarqua le manège de ces deux trublions.

oOo

Hermione et Severus arrivèrent à s'éclipser fort discrètement. Ils durent sortir de la plage où leurs collègues pataugeaient et marcher une bonne demi-heure avant de trouver quelques petits coins plus sauvages, à l'abri des regards. Le serpentard soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il se rendit compte que dans ces lieux isolés, plus personne ne verrait son accoutrement ridicule. Il restait toujours Miss Granger, mais elle était tolérable. De toute façon il n'avait pas le choix. La gryffondor sentit son camarade se détendre, ce qui la soulagea. Ils venaient de faire un petit pas de plus.

Ils marchèrent encore un peu, jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent une petite crique déserte, habitée seulement par le sable gris, les cannes de Provence et quelques rochers qui donnaient à cet endroit un bel aspect sauvage. Severus acquiesça en voyant le lieu, ce serait ici qu'ils passeraient une partie de la journée. Il déplia sa serviette de plage et s'assit à l'ombre d'un rocher à quelques pas de la mer.

Hermione posa son sac de plage et étendit sa serviette, une fois posée sur le sable elle y mit ses tongs afin de la maintenir dépliée en cas de mistral soudain. Elle entreprit ensuite de quitter sa robe de plage pour rester en maillot et aller se baigner pour se rafraichir après cette longue marche.

Elle se déshabilla sans prêter attention à l'homme qui l'accompagnait. Severus aurait voulu qu'elle soit plus pudique, qu'elle ne lui impose pas ce 'strip-tease', mais la jeune femme ne lui faisait pas cas, elle semblait avoir complètement oublié sa présence. Il déglutit lorsqu'Hermione passa sa robe par-dessus sa tignasse qui était encore plus anarchique avec l'air marin. Le corps de la lionne s'était dévoilé lentement au serpent, qui n'avait rien loupé du spectacle. Il aurait pu fermer les yeux, détourner le regard mais il était juste absorbé par ce qu'il voyait.

Elle s'était d'abord mis pieds nus et avait placé ses chaussures sur sa serviette, elle avait ensuite attrapé le bas de sa robe pour la faire passer par-dessus sa tête. Ses cuisses et ses hanches s'étaient dévoilées, pleines, généreuses… belles. Puis, le bas de son maillot qui masquait subtilement ses fesses rebondies comme il fallait, la robe avait continué son ascension révélant la cambrure de ses reins. À cette vision Severus baissa la tête, il se sentait voyeur et n'aimait pas ça. Cependant, il ne put empêcher ses yeux de suivre l'effeuillage de la jeune femme. Tête basse et yeux relevés, il ne manqua rien de son dos qui se découvrait, de ses omoplates, de ses grains de beauté qui sortaient au grand jour, de la naissance de sa nuque aussitôt envahit par tout un tas de cheveux. Voilà, Hermione était en maillot, dos à lui.

Severus se passa une main furtive sur le visage histoire de se remettre les idées en place. Cet intermède ne fut pas pour lui déplaire, après tout une jeune trentenaire qui se déshabille devant lui… Il n'avait aucune raison de bouder son plaisir. Mais il ne devait pas montrer son 'trouble' – puisqu'il fallait bien nommer ce qu'il avait ressenti – à Hermione. Hors de question.

La jeune femme se retourna en mettant ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

« Diantre… » pensa-t-il très fort avant de se secouer la tête mentalement. Il fallait qu'il réagisse et vite, ses pensées déviaient dangereusement. Il n'aimait pas ça.

« Vous venez vous baigner Severus ? » demanda Hermione joyeuse.

« Me baigner ? Vous voulez que je me dévêtisse devant vous et que je vous accompagne dans l'eau en étant tous deux à moitié nus ? Ce serait complètement inapproprié Miss Granger ! » répondit Snape en gratifiant sa collègue d'un regard outré.

La Gryffondor soupira et tenta de convaincre le Serpentard :

« Mais enfin Severus arrêtez de voir les choses de manière aussi archaïque ! Vous avez bien vu tout à l'heure sur la plage le nombre de personne en maillot ? Vous n'avez pas semblé choqué. Vous allez mourir de chaud si vous gardez votre chemise, et l'eau a l'air délicieuse. Allez Severus, accompagnez-moi, promis je resterai à une distance raisonnable de votre personne. S'il vous plait ? » finit-elle sa phrase en l'appuyant d'un regard de chien battu.

L'homme bougon sentit ses nerfs qui commençaient à vriller. Il savait qu'Hermione était têtue et vue qu'elle s'était mis en tête de le divertir… Elle ne le lâcherait pas aussi facilement. Aussi décida-t-il de faire quelques concessions. Il regarda sa collègue dans les yeux et hocha la tête pour lui signifier qu'il était d'accord. Hermione aurait voulu danser, sauter et chanter de joie mais elle se ravisa en pensant – à juste titre – que son sinistre compagnon n'aimerait pas ça. Elle fit donc une danse de la joie mentale en affichant un grand sourire qui se figea quand elle remarqua que Severus déboutonnait sa chemise.

Snape ôtait les attaches une à une à contrecœur, Granger n'en perdait pas une miette. La jeune femme était complètement absorbée par les gestes lents et les doigts secs et longs de l'homme. Ces mains là, étaient décidemment intéressantes à observer, pensa Hermione, elle se dit également que Minerva avait raison sur bien des points.

Severus continuait à se défaire lentement de ses boutons, il avait conscience du regard fixe de la lionne sur lui. Il ne sut pas très bien pourquoi mais il se sentit flatté là où habituellement il se serait senti insulté. Il termina sa tâche et ouvrit légèrement sa chemise sans l'enlever. Le petit vent marin sur son torse lui fit un bien fou et il soupira d'aise là où Hermione soupira de déception. La jeune femme se rendit compte qu'elle était restée planté là, bouche bée, yeux écarquillés à mater son collègue et se reprit. Elle invita Severus d'un signe de tête, l'homme se leva et la suivit sans dire un mot.

Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans l'eau fraîche mais tellement bienfaitrice par cette chaleur estivale. Hermione avança jusqu'à avoir de l'eau jusqu'au nombril et s'abaissa complètement dans l'eau pour se rafraichir entièrement. Severus lui, avança jusqu'à avoir de l'eau au niveau des mollets et s'assit dans l'eau.

« Et maintenant, que faisons-nous ? » demanda-t-il ?

« Comment ça que faisons-nous ? On nage, on prend du bon temps, on se repose, on apprécie. Nous pouvons parler si vous préférez, mais plus tard, pour le moment j'ai vraiment envie de nager un peu. Allez Snape, essayez d'apprécier ce moment, vous voulez bien ? »

Severus hocha encore la tête l'air ennuyé mais il ne broncha pas. Il resta planté au même endroit laissant les vagues jouer avec ses pieds. Hermione plongea la tête sous l'eau et remonta avant de commencer sa nage.

Snape la regardait faire. Elle nageait bien. Pas comme lui, qui savait à peine aligner deux brasses. Personne n'avait pris la peine de lui apprendre quand il était enfant.

La jeune femme se retourna vers lui et lui lança un sourire étincelant, elle était bien dans l'eau et le lui montrait sans aucune retenue. Severus la trouva encore une fois bien plus jolie qu'il ne le faudrait. Il avait même failli lui rendre son sourire et ajouter un petit coucou de la main s'il ne s'était pas repris à temps. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne et vite. Il lui fit juste un signe de tête pour lui signifier qu'il l'avait vu et reporta son attention sur les vagues.

Hermione essayait tant bien que mal d'oublier son collègue assis tout seul dans l'eau. Elle tentait de ne pas repenser aux doigts longs et fins qui déboutonnaient la chemise, elle voulait oublier ce petit battement d'aile de papillon qui s'était fait sentir au creux de son ventre quand le torse de l'homme s'était subtilement dévoilé. Bon sang, si elle s'était écoutée, elle aurait couru vers lui pour lui arracher son vêtement et lui intimer l'ordre de rester torse nu jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Quand elle se tourna vers le serpentard elle ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était vraiment heureuse d'être là, avec lui. Aussi, quand il lui répondit d'un petit signe de tête et d'un léger tressaillement des lèvres qu'elle vit comme être un sourire, elle comprit qu'elle commençait à voir le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal sous un jour nouveau, il lui plaisait. Était-ce le récit de Minerva la veille au soir ? Les vacances ? Le cadre idyllique ? La chaleur ? Certainement un peu de tout ça…

La jeune femme décida de profiter à fond de ses vacances, qu'elle avait l'opportunité de s'amuser, d'être insouciante et de prendre un maximum de bon temps.

Severus lui plaisait ? Et bien soit, elle laisserait faire les choses et verrait où ça la mènerait. Pourquoi pas après tout, mettre un peu d'action physique pendant ce séjour ? Sur ces belles pensées elle replongea sous l'eau pour se rafraichir et se remettre les idées en place avant de rejoindre son collègue.

« Severus, vous voudrez bien me mettre de la crème solaire dans le dos une fois que je serai sèche s'il vous plaît ? »

Le Serpentard déglutit.

oOo

Ça se réchauffe doucement mais surement ! À très vite ;-)


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour ! Voilà le chapitre 10. J'espère que vous vous amuserez au moins au temps que je me suis amusée à l'écrire.

Je vous remercie, mon palpitant continue de danser la tecktonik à chaque review, je suis très touchée. Merci à Sorerya pour ton commentaire, j'espère que celui-ci te plaira.

Merci à Leslie pour ta jolie review du chapitre 8, merci à tous les autres, pardon pour ceux que j'oublie...

les bêtas sont toujours : **Shukrat** (élue bêta la plus rapide ^^), **Lizzyie** et **Darkkline** , mille mercis à elles.

Bonne lecture !

oOo

Chapitre 10

« Severus, vous voudrez bien me mettre de la crème solaire dans le dos une fois que je serai sèche s'il vous plaît ? »

Le Serpentard déglutit.

« Vous n'avez pas besoin d'aide pour vous tartiner de cette chose collante. Débrouillez-vous donc toute seule, je ne suis pas votre toutou Hermione ! »

Il était excédé. _Pour qui se prenait-elle cette péronnelle ? Avait-il vraiment une tête à perdre du temps en nappage de crème solaire ? Avait-elle conscience du trouble qui l'avait pris lors de son effeuillage ? Se jouait-elle de lui ?_

Hermione observait son collègue, voyant qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de plus de lui, elle décida de se faire un peu plus mesquine :

« Severus, si vous refusez, je vais très certainement attraper de sérieux coup de soleil. Avez-vous remarqué que ma peau est aussi claire que la vôtre ? Dois-je vous rappeler que nous sommes anglais et que le soleil ne nous veut pas forcément du bien ? Je me permets de vous prévenir que si je me retrouve avec de sérieuses brûlures je vais devoir en référer à Dumbledore, qui, lorsqu'il apprendra que vous m'avez laissé brûler au soleil sans lever le petit doigt, risque de vous punir plus sévèrement. Ne soyez pas si effrayé par de la crème solaire Severus. En plus, elle est parfumée au Monoï, ça sent très bon.

-Je ne peux pas me permettre de rester à proximité d'une odeur olfactivement agressive ! » se renfrogna l'homme à la tenue fleurie.

« Ah non, Severus, vous n'allez pas me jouer le potionniste effarouché. Vous vous levez, vous prenez ce tube de crème, et vous m'en passez dans le dos. Je ne mords pas, je vous le promets. Allez ! » Hermione avait lancé sa protection solaire à Severus qui l'avait saisie plus par réflexe que par envie. Il se retrouva avec le flacon entre les mains ne sachant qu'en faire. Puis, il se souvint qu'Hermione avait sorti la carte « Albus », et là… Il ne pouvait pas lutter contre ça. Pas ici en tout cas. C'est donc en soufflant qu'il se rapprocha de la serviette d'Hermione.

La jeune femme, en voyant Severus se diriger vers elle, lui fit un sourire engageant. _« Bonté divine, ce n'est pas gagné »_ pensa-t-elle. Le professeur de DCFM s'agenouilla à ses côtés et leva un sourcil presque moqueur.

« Si vous voulez que je vous malaxe avec cette chose, il faut que vous vous retourniez pour que je puisse avoir accès à votre dos Hermione. »

La lionne ne se fit pas prier, elle plongea son regard dans celui de Severus et d'une main habile, retira le haut de son maillot se cachant la poitrine de son bras. Elle lui sourit franchement avant de s'allonger sur le ventre et d'attendre, plutôt impatiente.

Severus faillit s'étouffer lorsqu'il vit la jeune effrontée libérer sa poitrine du tissu qui la couvrait. Il ne vit rien, mais ce que ce bras féminin avait masqué, lui avait suggéré de bien belles choses, et à présent les pensées du Serpentard étaient emplies de la poitrine délicieusement pleine de la Gryffondor. Il toussota, puis fit couler de la crème dans le creux de sa main et, doucement commença à l'appliquer sur le dos d'Hermione. Ses mouvements d'abord timides devinrent plus francs. Severus ne calculait pas ses gestes, il s'affairait à sa peine, un point c'est tout. Hermione, elle, se délectait des mains de son collègue. _Nom d'une Gorgone, Minerva avait tellement, tellement raison, les mains de cet homme sont extraordinaires._ Elle fondit quand elle pensa qu'il faisait le minimum, et que s'il y mettait du cœur… _Par Merlin, ce serait divin_ ! Elle se retenait de soupirer d'aise, Hermione se doutait qu'au moindre mouvement, au moindre son, Severus fuirait, effrayé.

Elle tourna la tête pour l'apercevoir, il était concentré sur sa tâche. De légères rougeurs se dessinaient sur les joues du Serpentard. _Serait-ce le soleil ou un certain trouble ?_ Elle remarqua que la respiration de son collègue était plus rapide, serait _-ce l'effort qu'il fournissait pour la protéger du soleil ou autre chose ?_

Severus sentit le regard d'Hermione sur lui, il tourna la tête pour l'interroger de la manière la plus 'Snapienne' qui soit mais se ravisa lorsqu'il vit le sourire de la jeune femme. Il détourna les yeux et revint à la crème solaire sur le dos de cette Gryffondor qui commençait vraiment à lui faire ressentir des choses auxquelles il n'était plus habitué. _Ce sourire… Bon sang, ce sourire !_ _Comme si… Noooon, ça ne se peut pas ! Si ? Nooooooon. A moins que, peut-être ? Hein ? Noooooon… Se joue-t-elle de moi ? Lui plairais-je ? Serait-elle, elle aussi, troublée par ma proximité ? Aaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrgh !_

Severus stoppa son monologue intérieur et décida de vérifier par lui-même. Ce qu'il ne pouvait pas deviner chez Hermione, son corps lui, avouerait tout.

Il se versa une seconde ration de crème dans la main et, délicatement la posa sur les épaules d'Hermione. Alors qu'il la massait plutôt froidement, il changea de tactique et se fit plus doux entamant de lentes caresses cajoleuses.

Hermione retint sa respiration. Severus le remarqua.

Il continua son petit jeu, amenant ses mains lentement vers les flancs de la demoiselle, il passa de manière appuyée sur ses côtes puis, arrivé à ce délicieux creux qui marquait la taille, remonta lentement, effleurant du bout des doigts la peau de la jeune femme.

La respiration d'Hermione se fit difficile. _Par Merlin, à quoi jouait-il ? Ne pas gémir, surtout ne pas gémir. Non, non, non…. Mmmmmmh ! Oh bon sang…_

La lionne n'en menait pas large, elle fondait littéralement sous les doigts magiques du serpent. Quand il osa se pencher vers elle et chasser de son souflle une petite mèche de cheveux qui s'était invitée sur sa nuque, elle ne put que faire en sorte d'affaiblir au maximum le satané gémissement qu'elle retenait. Ce fut un tout petit, un minuscule son qui sortit de ses lèvres. Comme un souffle étranglé. Mais ce fut suffisant pour Severus qui stoppa son massage et regagna sa serviette.

Hermione resta quelques secondes sans bouger, son corps déplorait le départ de Severus. Toute sa peau réclamait les caresses du professeur. Elle reprit contenance en s'asseyant, tournant le dos à son collègue pour remettre son maillot puis, elle fouilla dans son sac pour trouver une bouteille d'eau et boire directement au goulot pour reprendre ses esprits.

Severus de son côté étudiait ce qu'il venait de découvrir et réfléchissait à la manière dont il devait agir. Il devait avouer qu'il n'était pas très habitué à produire ce genre de réaction chez le sexe opposé. Il ne pouvait nier qu'Hermione le troublait. Qu'il ressentait certaines envies depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés dans cet endroit de malheur où ce satané directeur l'avait traîné de force. _Serait-ce sa gentillesse ? Sa douceur ? le fait qu'elle n'ait jamais eu l'air de me juger ? Sa force de caractère ? Son répondant ? Son corps, ses jolies formes ? Oui, ça, c'est sûr, que ça joue ce serait une planche à pain, mes yeux ne se serait pas attardés… Mais là. Nom d'un patronus en mousse ! Hermione en pince pour moi, et je dois bien avouer que je ne suis pas indifférent aux nombreux atouts de cette donzelle ! du coup je fais quoi maintenant ?_

Severus était complètement perdu dans ses réflexions, Hermione elle, était mal à l'aise de la distance et du silence qui s'était installés entre eux. Elle décida de rompre tout ça et de revenir à quelque chose de plus convivial.

« Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas allé vous baigner ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Pardon ? » répondit Severus surpris d'entendre une autre voix que la sienne.

Il toussota pour reprendre contenance, il avait parfaitement entendu la question et il n'aimait pas le fait de s'être fait prendre la tête dans les nuages.

« Je n'aime pas l'eau. En quoi ça vous regarde ?

-En rien, mais il fait chaud, vous transpirez, l'eau est bonne… Pourquoi ? »

Snape ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais, pour le moment il en voulait à la jeune femme d'être là et de lui faire éprouver ce genre de sentiments. Il allait donc lui lancer une réplique bien cinglante quand il fut interrompu dans son élan par la main de la demoiselle qui vint se plaquer sur sa bouche en collant son corps au sien.

« Taisez-vous, il se passe quelque chose. »

A peine ses mots sortis, un phénix brumeux apparut devant eux et se mit à parler avec le voix d'Albus d'une manière très théâtrale :

« Nous avons décidé de faire une chasse à l'homme. Vous êtes nos proies. Si nous vous trouvons vous vous plierez tous deux aux demandes de tous les professeurs pour le reste de la semaine. Si d'ici ce soir, dix-neuf heures vous êtes toujours en fuite vous aurez gagné. Je vous annoncerai votre gain à ce moment-là. Attention, nous arrivons hihihihihi ! » et le phénix partit en fumée.

Hermione et Severus restèrent immobiles le temps d'analyser ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Ils finirent par se regarder l'un et l'autre avant de remarquer la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Severus était toujours sur sa serviette tandis qu'Hermione reposait encore sur lui, ses cuisses entourant sa taille, sa main gauche collée contre sa bouche, leur front se touchant presque.

Avec une douceur rare, Severus enleva la main d'Hermione qui commençait à l'empêcher de respirer convenablement. Automatiquement, les yeux de la jeune femme se portèrent sur la bouche libérée. _Juste quelques centimètres…_ Elle s'humecta les lèvres, perdue dans son envie de mordre dans celles de son collègue.

Severus remarqua son trouble, et prit conscience que si elle continuait à le regarder comme ça, une certaine partie de son anatomie n'allait pas tarder à réagir et, Hermione serait alors aux premières loges pour s'en rendre compte. Il se leva donc brusquement, faisant basculer Hermione sans aucune douceur. La jeune femme se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air fortement décontenancée par ce revirement de situation.

« Dépêchons-nous Hermione. Ce vieux fou ne nous laissera pas tranquille avant ce soir dix-neuf heures. Prenez vos affaires, nous partons. »

Hermione enfila sa robe sur son maillot encore humide, fourra sa serviette dans son sac et mit ses tongs. Ce petit intermède lui avait permis de se remettre les idées en place et Merlin savait à quel point elle en avait besoin. _Elle avait été si proche de… STOP Hermione, arrête, c'est pas le moment._

Severus nota que sa collègue restait immobile. Il souffla, s'avança prestement vers elle, lui prit la main et la força à le suivre alors qu'il marchait d'un pas rapide. Hermione stoppa sa rêverie, garda sa main dans celle de Snape et le suivit docilement.

« C'est quoi cette nouvelle idée ? Qu'est ce qui lui prend à Albus pour se mettre en tête de nous chasser ? » demanda-t-elle.

« C'est un de ses jeux favoris, il adorait me faire le coup quand j'étais espion. « C'est pour votre entraînement » me disait-il… Il prenait un malin plaisir à me torturer. Parfois, son foutu patronus me réveillait en pleine nuit pour me dire que j'avais cinq minutes pour fuir sinon je me retrouverais à devoir effectuer des tâches horriblement humiliantes. D'ailleurs, la seule fois où j'ai 'perdu', Albus m'a confié des cours particuliers avec Potter ! Tssss, ce vieux moule à gaufres est plus vicieux qu'il en a l'air Hermione. Maintenant si vous permettez, nous devons accélérer le pas et il me faut économiser mon souffle. »

Ils marchèrent longtemps, toujours main dans la main. Hermione se demandait si Severus avait noté ce détail. L'homme stoppa la marche brutalement et Hermione, perdue encore une fois dans ses pensées, lui rentra dedans.

« Bon Sang, mais vous ne pouvez pas regarder où vous marchez ?!

-Et vous, vous ne pouvez pas prévenir quand vous vous arrêtez ? »

Severus prit une inspiration, ils n'avaient pas le temps de se disputer, hors de question qu'il perde et qu'il se retrouve sous le joug de Dumbledore.

« Par-là. » dit-il en montrant un petit bois à Hermione.

oOo

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures qu'ils étaient « cachés » dans ce petit bois. Ils avaient sauté le repas de midi, parce que, comme l'avait dit Severus :

« Sortir vos sandwichs ferait trop de bruit espèce de Sapajou* »

Le ventre d'Hermione gargouillait à n'en plus finir, ses pieds la faisaient souffrir, elle était fatiguée. La journée avait pourtant si bien commencé…

« Stop ! » cria Hermione.

« Je n'en peux plus, j'ai besoin d'une pause. Accordez-moi dix minutes.

-Ils ne sont pas loin Hermione, je peux sentir leur présence.

-Si on ne s'arrête, pas vous ne me sentirez plus du tout, je vais vous mourir dans les bras »

Severus lâcha la main d'Hermione qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir gardé et croisa ses bras.

« Je vous accorde cinq minutes, mais je vous préviens Hermione, je refuse de perdre par votre manque d'endurance.

-Nous ne perdrons pas, je vous l'assure. Nous rentrerons vainqueur ce soir. »

La professeure de sortilèges se désaltéra, essaya de reprendre un souffle correct et de se détendre. Elle réfléchit. Albus leur proposait un jeu, alors pourquoi prendre ça au sérieux ? Encore une fois, Severus prenait tout ça au premier degré. Elle secoua la tête, il allait falloir qu'elle lui apprenne à prendre du plaisir dans cette partie de cache-cache géant. Elle fit signe à son collègue qu'elle était prête à repartir.

Il n'était pas loin de dix-sept heures lorsque Severus se retrouva attiré en arrière, balancé dans ce qui semblait être une grotte, oppressé par un corps aux formes plutôt engageantes. Ça s'était passé tellement vite qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir. Il allait invectiver sa jeune collègue quand celle-ci lui fit signe de se taire en posant son petit index sur les lèvres fines du Serpentard. _Nom d'un scrout à pétard, il allait falloir qu'elle cesse de poser ses mains sur sa personne._

Au dehors, des chuchotements se faisaient entendre, parfois quelqu'un parlait un peu plus fort et Severus put reconnaitre aisément Londubat, Rolanda ou encore Miverva. _Bordel, ils étaient cuits_. Il regarda Hermione férocement, c'était sa faute s'ils avaient été rattrapés. _A cause de sa fainéantise il allait se retrouver à devoir porter du rose, ou pire, participer à ce concours de Mister camping qu'Albus voulait à tout prix gagner._

Il dégagea le doigt de la lionne sans ménagement. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et lui fit signe de la suivre. Le pauvre homme était trop stressé à s'imaginer les horreurs que Dumbledore avait prévu pour lui, qu'il se laissa attraper la main par la demoiselle qui l'entraîna un peu plus au fond de la grotte. Ils se cachèrent dans une alcôve alors qu'ils entendaient leurs collègues pénétrer le lieu. Hermione se concentra et Severus sentit un flux de magie, très discret, qui s'estompa aussitôt. Il leva un sourcil interrogateur mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de lui lancer un regard 'snapien'. Elle l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise, colla son dos contre la paroi et l'entraîna contre elle. Elle prit ensuite appui sur ses épaules et d'un agile petit bond, entoura ses cuisses autour des hanches de Severus pour ensuite caler son nez dans son cou. Severus, complètement hébété par le comportement pour le moins brutal de sa compagne avait, par réflexe, glissé ses mains pour attraper les cuisses d'Hermione et la maintenir. _Voilà qu'il la portait en plus !_

Il allait la jeter au sol sans ménagement quand elle lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Ne bougez pas, je vous expliquerais tout après promis, mais pour le moment il faut que nous restions comme nous sommes. »

 _Ok, son souffle sur mon cou, sur ma cicatrice, sur mon oreille ne me fait aucun effet,_ tenta de se persuader Severus. Il resta donc immobile, savourant la respiration de la lionne contre lui. Hermione s'agrippait à lui avec force, elle en profita pour respirer l'homme à plein poumons et s'enivrer de son odeur, mélange de transpiration, d'eau salé, de soleil et… de quelque chose d'autre propre à lui. Hermione se shootait complètement à cet homme. Severus, lui, commençait à fatiguer. _Après une aussi longue marche ce n'est pas étonnant que mes muscles flanches. Et puis Granger n'est pas grosse, mais elle n'est pas mince non plus. Elle doit dépasser les cinquante kilos._

Hermione se sentait glisser du corps de Severus, elle appuya sur ses épaules et se rehaussa.

 _Par tous les diables, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait à gigoter comme ça ? Bordel, pense à du flan Severus, pense à quelque chose de mou, tu peux le faire…_ Severus luttait contre son corps. En vain. Il sentit une érection poindre lorsque Hermione glissa et remonta effectuant de ce fait un mouvement de va et vient des plus perturbant. Il ferma les yeux priant pour que cet 'incident' passe inaperçue.

Prière bien évidemment vaine puisque les fesses de la jeune femme était juste au niveau du short de son aîné. Pour éviter toute réaction fâcheuse de son collègue Hermione se contenta de sourire dans le cou de Severus.

Malheureusement pour elle, leurs collègues quittèrent la grotte étant persuadés avoir fait chou-blanc.

Severus lâcha Hermione et lui tourna le dos trop mal à l'aise. Hermione, prit alors la peine de lui expliquer ce qu'elle avait fait.

« Je vous demande pardon Severus, je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous expliquer mon idée, il fallait agir vite et vous sembliez complètement perdu dans vos pensées. J'ai jeté un petit sort minuscule de diversion sur l'alcôve où nous étions, de façon à ce que les personnes qui jettent un œil voient un couple en train de… euh… faire l'amour. Il fallait tout de même un minimum de mise en scène d'où notre position. Vous boudez ? »

Severus souffla :

« Non, Hermione je ne boude pas. Juste… » il se pinça l'arête du nez avant de se retourner pour faire face à sa collègue, « Je n'aime pas être surpris » Il n'osait plus la regarder dans les yeux et Hermione en fut contrariée.

« Allez Severus, remettez-vous. Si ça peut vous faire sentir plus léger, j'ai trouvé ce petit moment plutôt… agréable et vous n'allez pas me dire que vous avez détesté, si ? On y va ? » elle lui lança son plus beau sourire et prit la direction de la sortie.

Ils se retrouvèrent à l'air libre après avoir vérifié minutieusement que les professeurs étaient partis les chercher dans une autre direction.

Une fois sûr de leur tranquillité, ils s'effondrèrent sur l'herbe et prirent un repos mérité avant de regagner le campement.

Il était presque vingt heures lorsque Severus et Hermione rejoignirent leurs collègues. Minerva jeta un regard noir à Hermione, alors qu'Albus les attendaient tout souriant !

« Eh bien mes enfants, je vous félicite. Vous nous avez bien perdu. J'ai hâte d'entendre votre compte-rendu. Mais pour le moment, je vous en prie, allez prendre une douche et nous irons tous dans un charmant restaurant déguster des coquillages ! »

Minerva, qui avait pourtant sa forme humaine, souffla tel un chat en colère et tourna le dos pour suivre Albus.

Severus prit une inspiration et se dirigea dans sa tente prendre des rechanges pour aller se détendre sous une douche plus que méritée. Quand il sortit, Hermione l'attendait elle lui tendit un ruban noir.

« Cadeau, pour me faire pardonner. Ce sera mieux que votre élastique qui vous abîme atrocement les cheveux. » et elle lui tourna le dos et pour entrer dans sa tente.

Severus s'engouffra dans la cabine de douche, posa ses affaires sur une étagère haute et laissa couler l'eau chaude sur son corps. Il faisait le vide dans son esprit, il ne voulait pas repenser à toutes ces choses qu'Hermione lui avait fait ressentir. Il était détendu, enfin. Quel bonheur cette douche.

« OH MON DIIIIIIEUUUU ! »

Severus sursauta, ouvrit les yeux. Hermione se trouvait en face de lui, le regard écarquillé de gêne et de surprise.


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que vous êtes toujours là, que vous n'êtes pas parti(e)s trop loin. Je suis désolée pour le temps qui s'écoule entre mes chapitres. Je fais ce que je peux, vraiment.

Vous êtes fantastiques ! Oui, vous ! Vous qui prenez le temps de lire cette histoire, qui prenez encore un peu de votre temps pour mettre un petit mot, toujours bienveillant. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de mots pour vous exprimer ce que ça me fait lorsque je découvre vos reviews, mais je peux vous dire que mon coeur danse la gigue ! Merci, des tonnes de mercis !

Je demande pardon à celles et ceux à qui j'aurais oublié de répondre à leur review. Je me suis aperçue que, parfois je n'étais pas avertie qu'une nouvelle review était postée.

Merci à **Darkklinne, Shukrat et Lizzyie,** pour la relecture.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, j'ai hâte de lire vos avis !

Bonne lecture.

oOo

 **Chapitre 11**

« OH MON DIIIIIIEUUUU ! »

Severus sursauta et ouvrit les yeux. Hermione se trouvait en face de lui, le regard écarquillé de gêne et de surprise.

« Pardonnez-moi Severus vraiment… Je ne savais pas que vous étiez dans… C'était pas verrouillé et… »

« SOR-TEZ. Immédiatement. »

Le ton employé par Severus était sans appel. Aussi Hermione ne se fit pas prier pour l'écouter. Elle sortit aussi vite que possible, en s'en voulant terriblement. Elle se fustigeait tellement qu'elle ne regardait pas où elle marchait. Elle finit par rentrer dans Albus qui se promenait avec sa serviette de toilette sous le bras.

« Eh bien mon enfant, on pourrait penser que vous venez de voir un fantôme. Tout va bien ? » lui dit Dumbledore en posant ses mains sur les épaules d'Hermione.

« C'est affreux Albus, affreux. Il était là et moi je pouvais pas savoir… Affreux !

-Mais de quoi parlez-vous Hermione ?

-Severus… sous la douche… affreux !

-Ah, je lui avais pourtant dit de ne pas arrêter le sport, il n'a plus vingt ans… Tssss. Je lui en parlerai n'ayez crainte mon petit.

-Mais non ce n'est pas ça ! »

Hermione chassa l'air de sa main. Albus l'exaspérait.

« Il commençait à peine à se sentir à l'aise avec moi… Après ce qu'il vient de se passer il ne voudra même plus me regarder. Oh par tous les Saints, ce que je peux être tête en l'air par moment !

-Ah oui, ça effectivement il faut s'y attendre. Allons Hermione, je suis sûr que vous arriverez à le convaincre que cet incident n'en était pas un et qu'il n'y a pas de quoi fouetter un calamar. Vous irez le trouver ce soir ou demain matin et parlerez avec lui. Vous arrangerez tout ça, j'en suis convaincu. Retournez là-dedans et prenez votre douche. Nous partons bientôt pour le restaurant. »

En lâchant un soupir sonore, elle fit ce qu'Albus lui avait demandé. Elle prit une douche rapide, s'habilla pour la soirée, une jolie robe à fines bretelles bleues, se maquilla légèrement, et se rendit sur leur campement pour y retrouver tous ses collègues.

oOo

La soirée sembla durer une éternité pour Severus. Il n'était déjà pas bien heureux de subir ces « vacances » imposées, mais ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt dans les douches le faisait purement et simplement rougir de colère et de honte. Aussi, lorsqu'il jugea qu'Albus était suffisamment éméché, il quitta le restaurant et les regards dégoulinants d'excuses qu'Hermione lui lançait. Il marcha jusqu'au camping en longeant la plage ce qui calma un peu ses nerfs, mais fit naître des questions qu'il aurait préféré ne pas se poser. Lorsqu'il arriva sur leur lieu de villégiature, il se dirigea vers la piscine qui était fermée au public la nuit. D'un sort informulé, il ouvrit le loquet du portillon qu'il n'oublia pas de refermer après s'être faufilé subrepticement de l'autre côté.

Severus s'installa dans le noir où personne ne le verrait. Il porta la main à la poche de sa chemise pour en sortir une cigarette qu'il pinça entre ses lèvres puis, récupéra son briquet pour l'allumer. Il resta assis, savourant le silence et la solitude.

« Ah vous voilà Severus. Je ne savais pas où vous étiez passé. Je vous cherche depuis deux heures, je vois bien que vous m'évitez depuis… euh… la douche. Mais s'il vous plaît, Severus, ne m'ignorez pas. Dites-moi ce que je peux faire pour arranger les choses. Je m'en veux terriblement vous savez, et je vous jure que je n'ai rien eu le temps de voir. »

Severus soupira bruyamment pour faire comprendre à cette voyeuse-fouineuse qu'elle le dérangeait profondément et qu'il n'était pas du tout en état d'écouter ses jérémiades. Il savait qu'Hermione était intelligente, il espéra donc qu'elle comprendrait qu'il fallait qu'elle s'en aille. Mais elle ne bougea pas. Au lieu de ça, elle eut l'outrecuidance de venir se planter devant lui et de lui coller ses jambes sous le nez.

Severus releva la tête pour essayer d'apercevoir l'expression d'Hermione. La proximité physique de la jeune femme, le parfum que son corps dégageait le troubla plus qu'il n'aurait voulu et il n'aima pas ça. En remontant son regard qui s'était habitué à l'obscurité, il prit le temps d'admirer le grain de peau des jambes, des genoux, de la naissance des cuisses, des hanches que recouvrait la robe et tout le reste des courbes d'Hermione. C'est qu'elle était toutes en courbes et en formes la sorcière, loin de ressembler à une planche à pain, elle était généreuse de vie.

« Severus... » reprit Hermione d'un ton où la déception se laissait entendre.

« Qu'attendez-vous de moi Miss Granger ? Vous entamez une discussion intéressante sur le dernier ouvrage que vous avez lu et une semaine après vous tentez de m'étouffer avec des boules de neige. Vous prenez votre rôle de professeur très sérieusement et à peine l'année scolaire terminée, vous m'embarquez en bord de mer… Qu'attendez-vous de moi Miss Granger ? »

Hermione soupira avant de répondre.

« Vous êtes-vous déjà comporté de manière insouciante Severus ? _:_ Avez-vous déjà fait des choses sans réfléchir, juste parce que ça vous amusait ? Juste parce que ça vous procurait du plaisir et que ça vous faisait rire ?

-Je ne comprends pas votre question…

-Laissez-moi la reformuler : Avez-vous réellement eu quinze ans un jour ? En avez-vous profité ?

-Encore une fois Miss Granger, je ne comprends pas ce que vous me dites. Bien sûr que j'ai eu quinze ans puisque j'en ai cinquante donc, forcément je suis passé par cet âge-là. Quant à savoir si j'en ai profité… Quelle est cette question ?

-Eh bien c'est simple comme question non ? »

Hermione pouvait faire preuve de patience mais devant la mauvaise volonté de Severus elle commençait doucement à s'énerver.

« Severus, j'ai trente ans. Je suis également passée par la case quinze ans et tous les autres âges de l'adolescence. Mais à aucun moment je n'ai pu en profiter. L'arrivée de la guerre, le fait que je suis une née moldu, amie du garçon qui a survécu… Bref. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'être une ado vous voyez. Et je crois que vous êtes dans le même cas. Par moment, j'ai besoin de laisser vivre l'adolescente que j'aurais été s'il n'y avait pas eu tout ça. J'ai besoin d'être insouciante et de faire des choses sans réfléchir, comme une bataille de boules de neige, être la victime d'une chasse à l'homme, danser jusqu'à épuisement… Ce genre de choses.

-C'est… Formidable Miss Granger. Vraiment je suis ravi de l'apprendre. » répondit Severus d'un ton condescendant.

« Ne faites pas comme si vous ne comprenez pas Severus. Vous savez très bien ce que je veux dire.

-Écoutez Hermione, je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir avec votre charabia, ni le rapport avec l'incident de tout à l'heure.

-Je vous dis ça juste pour que vous compreniez que, tout ce qui se passe ici, pendant ces vacances, resteront ici. Et que l'incident de la douche n'en est pas un. Voyons Severus, pour une fois dans votre vie, soyez insouciant bordel !

-Langage Miss Granger ! » réagit Severus outré.

« Putain de bordel de merde Severus, arrêtez d'être aussi coincé ! D'accord, je suis entrée dans votre cabine de douche pendant que vous y étiez, et alors ? Je vous ai dit que je n'avais rien vu, pourquoi ne pas me croire ? Il vous faut quoi pour que vous arrêtiez d'être effrayé par le fait qu'un humain, autre que vous, vous ai entre-aperçu nu ? »

Severus qui s'était mis debout pour surplomber Hermione planta ses yeux sombres dans ceux plus clairs de la sorcière qui ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre.

« Vous ne pouvez pas vous amusez rien qu'une fois dans votre vie ? Tenez, l'autre soir lorsque j'ai deviné que vous aviez couché avec Minerva, vous avez piqué un fard et avez tout nié en bloc ! Vous aviez vingt ans Severus et si à vingt ans on n'a pas le droit de s'amuser, de s'envoyer en l'air… ! et je vous assure que ça restera entre nous.

-Je souhaite à présent que vous me laissiez seul Miss Granger ! » s'énerva Severus.

Hermione secoua la tête, elle ne savait plus quoi dire ni quoi faire pour qu'il arrête de se conduire de la sorte. Alors elle fit la seule chose qui lui traversa l'esprit, elle prit la direction de la sortie.

Severus soupira de soulagement, enfin cette femelle aux bavardages incessants et aux jambes beaucoup trop dévêtues pour son équilibre mental allait lui foutre la paix. C'est alors qu'il entendit un léger « hum-hum ».

Il tourna la tête vers ce toussotement et, en resta coi.

À l'autre bord de la piscine, se trouvait Hermione qui avait laissé glisser sa robe et ses sous-vêtements à ses pieds.

Hermione resta immobile, nue, en comptant jusqu'à soixante, le regard droit et fier. Puis elle se pencha et réenfila sa robe.

« Voilà, nous sommes quittes Severus, j'espère que ça vous permettra de dédramatiser la situation. Bonne nuit ».

Et elle partit soutien-gorge et culotte à la main.

oOo

Severus resta immobile à fixer le vide qu'Hermione et sa nudité avaient laissé. Il s'ébroua faisant virevolter ses cheveux et suivit le même chemin qu'Hermione avait emprunté en laissant Severus planté comme un piquet.

Ses pas suivirent la musique qui se faisait entendre depuis la piscine. Il avait oublié pendant ce foutu repas au restaurant que le camping faisait un bal de fin de semaine. C'est en haussant les épaules qu'il continua sa route, toujours en suivant la musique en se disant qu'il allait s'arrêter le temps de prendre une pression pour se détendre.

Il arriva sur la place où la musique crachait des sons aussi désagréables aux pauvres oreilles de Severus que des ongles sur un tableau noir. Il se dirigea directement vers le comptoir où il commanda sa bière et, verre à la main, se mit dans un coin afin de pouvoir observer sans être trop en vue.

Il remarqua en premier Dumbledore qui se dandinait sur la piste, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Severus souffla entre ses dents, il trouvait ça profondément indécent qu'un homme à un âge aussi avancé, ayant vécu deux guerres, ayant survécu à toutes ces horreurs… oui, pour Severus, la conduite d'Albus était indécente. C'est alors qu'il se souvint des paroles d'Hermione : « _Avez-vous réellement eu quinze ans Severus ? […] par moment, j'ai besoin de laisser vivre l'adolescente que j'aurais été s'il n'y avait pas eu tout ça. J'ai besoin d'être insouciante et de faire des choses sans réfléchir […]_ »

Il comprit où avait voulu en venir la jeune sorcière. Pour lui, toute cette exaltation lui était étrangère et le mettait mal à l'aise. Mais de toute évidence le commun des sorciers, des humains en général avait besoin de se lâcher un minimum. La vision de Sybille, Rolanda et Ellie dansant le twist sur du Elvis confirma ses pensées et les paroles d'Hermione. Il se serait bien passé de voir Neville essayer de faire de même, bougeant son popotin maladroitement, sourire niais scotché au visage. _« Brrrrr ! »_ Frissonna d'effroi Severus.

Il but une large lampée de son verre pour noyer cette vision qui risquait de lui donner des nausées pour le reste de l'année. C'est alors qu'il aperçut Hermione.

Hermione aussi était sur la piste, sa robe bleue virevoltant sous ses mouvements de hanches. Elle riait en rejetant sa tête en arrière, s'essuyait les yeux et passait de bras en bras. Anthony la faisait tournoyer, Neville la faisait sautiller, Albus lui offrait un zouk étrange, Minerva et la bande de bécasses qui servait de professeurs reproduisaient des pas de danses qu'Hermione tentait encore de leur apprendre. Et Elle, elle riait. Elle riait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Son rire franc, sincère, un peu ridicule aussi aux oreilles de Severus, procura à l'homme une étrange sensation qui lui pinça le cœur et lui procura des _'zazazoum'_ dans une partie de son anatomie qui le gêna profondément. Et la robe d'Hermione continuait de tournoyer.

Il se demanda si elle avait remis ses sous-vêtements avant d'aller rejoindre ses collègues, en s'imaginant que non. Il se dit qu'il aimait regarder Hermione danser dans sa robe bleue. Il se demanda ce qu'elle avait ressenti en se mettant nue devant lui. Si elle en avait été excitée, même rien qu'un peu, s'imaginant que oui. Il se dit qu'il aimait cette idée. Il se dit qu'il aimerait être à la place d'Anthony, pour être celui qui ferait tournoyer la jolie robe bleue d'Hermione. Etre dans la peau de Neville le temps de faire sautiller la jeune femme et, discrètement regarder sa poitrine faire des petits bonds au rythme de la musique. Prendre la place de Dumbledore, une main posée sur les hanches d'Hermione et observer ses fesses pleines de promesses bouger. Il se dit qu'il aimerait être le seul à pouvoir la faire rire comme ça. Et se détesta de s'en sentir incapable.

Il se demanda s'il aurait préféré qu'elle reste nue au bord de la piscine, attendant qu'il vienne à elle et se dit que oui. Il se dit qu'il aurait aimé ne pas mettre Hermione dehors lorsqu'elle s'était invitée dans sa cabine de douche, mais lui demander de verrouiller la porte et lui faire l'amour.

« Bordel !» lança Severus entre ses dents qui venait de comprendre, enfin, qu'Hermione lui plaisait et que si son corps avait réagi à celui de la sorcière, ce n'était pas juste mécanique. Il était perdu, ne sachant pas comment prendre cette nouvelle découverte. Il devait bien reconnaître qu'il n'avait plus ressentit ça depuis bien longtemps, depuis… « Argh » marmonna Severus qui se passa une nouvelle fois les paroles d'Hermione. Depuis ses quinze ans, avec Lily, dans le lac.

Il prit alors une décision. Il sortit du coin sombre où il s'était faufilé, fit en sorte de se mettre dans le champ de vision d'Hermione et attendit qu'elle pose son regard sur lui. Alors, il leva son verre et lui fit un signe de tête discret. Les yeux d'Hermione s'illuminèrent encore plus et elle lui offrit un sourire qui ne fit qu'accroitre les nouveaux sentiments de Severus.

Elle voulait qu'il s'amuse ? Très bien, il allait l'écouter, elle allait lui apprendre. Ainsi en avait décidé Severus Snape !


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour à vous ! Je vous souhaite une année pleine de bonheur et d'amour. Soyez le plus heureux possible.

Encore une fois je vous demande de pardonner mon retard. Je fais de mon mieux.

Je vous remercie de tout mon cœur, vous qui lisez, laissez des reviews, mettez en follow ou/et en favoris.

Merci à celles (et ceux?) qui ont laissé des review auxquelles je n'ai pas pu répondre en privé. Sachez que vos petits mots me touchent beaucoup.

Merci à **Darkkline** , **Shukrat** et **Lizzyie** pour la relecture.

Ce chapitre voit les choses avancer entre Hermione et Severus. Il est un tantinet "meugnooon" cependant j'ai tout de même laissé la part belle à mes délires.

Bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.

 **Chapitre 12**

Severus avait terminé la soirée légèrement vexé. Il avait eu espoir qu'Hermione cesse de danser pour le rejoindre et passer le reste de la nuit auprès de lui. Hélas, la jeune femme avait bien l'intention de profiter de la piste de danse jusqu'au bout. Une fois le bal finit, elle avait même poussé le bouchon jusqu'à rester boire avec les autres professeurs. Severus s'était joint à eux à contre cœur, uniquement pour montrer à Hermione qu'il était prêt à faire des efforts, mais n'avait pas supporté le Neville ivre. En effet, le jeune homme développait une forme surdéveloppée de tendresse lorsqu'il avait abusé du Pastis. Neville avait passé une heure entière à tenter de passer son bras autour des épaules de Snape, qui l'avait renvoyé sans ménagement. Cependant Severus avait tenu le coup jusqu'à ce que Londubat tente de lui faire un bisou en lui lançant de son haleine anisée :

« Vous zavez quoi Zeveruch ? Ze vous aime bien en fait, ze crois qu'on vous aime touch bien. Allez, ze vous fait un bijou. »

Severus s'était levé de son siège, comme au temps où les Maraudeurs le poursuivaient et, s'était lancé dans de grandes enjambées afin de quitter ce lieu de perdition rempli de dépravés alcooliques. Il fut cependant stoppé dans son élan par Neville qui renchérit par :

« Ze chuis zur qu'il a moins fait le sochotte avec Minerva. Peut-être que la vieilleche l'a rendu mou bwahahahahahahaha ». Oui, Neville développait également des tendances suicidaires lorsqu'il avait bu.

Un grand silence suivit. Severus stoppa sa marche et instinctivement chercha sa baguette qu'il ne trouva pas. Tous les yeux étaient braqués sur lui. La tension était palpable.

« Biiiien mes chers petits, il se fait tard, nous avons tous besoin d'un gros dodo. N'oubliez pas que demain nous quittons ce magnifique lieu pour un autre. Allez petits sacripants, au lit ! » dit Albus en se levant subitement en tapant des mains. Ce qui eut pour effet de faire tomber la pression et de laisser le temps à Severus de partir sans tuer Neville.

Tout le monde se leva pour regagner sa tente. Minerva attrapa Hannah pour lui faire une belle leçon de morale quant à savoir tenir sa langue, et trouver comment elle avait deviné qu'il s'agissait de Severus. Hannah se jura qu'elle allait faire passer un mauvais quart d'heure à son mari.

Severus n'était pas dans sa tente, il crevait de honte et de haine. Tout le monde savait maintenant qu'il avait fauté avec Minerva à cause de cette tête de scroutt à pétards. Il boudait loin des autres sur la plage.

« Hum hum »

Severus ferma les yeux. _Qu'on me foute la paix bordel, qu'on me foute la paix !_

Il était prêt à étrangler celui ou celle qui venait toussoter près de lui lorsqu'il reconnut le parfum d'Hermione.

« La place est libre ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules en guise de réponse. Elle sourit devant ce héros de guerre qui boudait d'un rien et s'assit à ses côtés.

« Merci Severus »

Elle remarqua aussitôt que Severus se détendait, il tourna son visage vers elle.

« Pour ?

-Avoir réussi à me pardonner pour la douche, ne pas avoir tué Neville et… d'être mon ami.

Cette réponse lui fit lâcher un petit rire sourd.

« Diantre Hermione, je ne vous connaissais pas aussi sentimentale. Je n'ai pas tué Neville parce que je n'ai pas ma baguette, je n'aurais donc pas pu effacer mes traces et modifier vos mémoires. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que je n'ai rien fait. Quant au reste… » Il se passa la main sur le visage.

« Quant au reste, Hermione, votre - hum…- petite leçon de morale a porté ses fruits. Je pense que je suis prêt à apprendre comment -euh- m'amuser, si c'est là le bon mot. En ce qui concerne mon amitié, vous êtes en période d'essai Hermione, sachez-le.

-Ok, me voilà avertie. Vous voulez commencer par quoi ? »

Severus porta son regard sur la bouche d'Hermione, il avait bien une idée de par quoi il souhaitait commencer, mais il était bien trop vieux jeu pour ça. Il remballa ses pensées lubriques pour répondre :

« Je vous laisse le choix… Hermione, je… Ce n'est pas quelque chose que… » Il se repassa une main sur le visage.

« Je n'ai aucune idée de comment m'y prendre.

-Oh, et bien commençons doucement alors. Heu, voyons voir… Il y a quelques années, ma grand-mère m'a surpris en train de faire des galipettes avec mon petit ami de l'époque.

-Euh… oui. Je ne vois pas très bien ce que je peux faire de cette information.

-Eh bien je viens de vous raconter quelque chose de très embarrassant. Maintenant c'est à votre tour.

-Selon quelle loi je vous prie ? » _Non mais pour qui elle se prend celle-là à vouloir me questionner comme ça._

« Severus, c'est en partie ce que les amis font, ils se racontent des trucs. Les trucs honteux permettent de montrer la confiance que nous avons l'un pour l'autre. En vous racontant cette histoire, je vous montre que j'ai confiance en vous et que je sais que vous ne me trahirez jamais en allant rapporter ceci au premier venu. »

Severus hocha la tête, il comprenait le concept et savait qu'il devait raconter quelque chose à son tour mais n'avait aucune idée. Lui dire qu'il allait régulièrement voir les prostituées ? Non, mauvaise idée. Qu'il avait un petit hibou ridicule à qui il parlait avec la même voix que les parents font avec leur bébé ? Trop stupide.

« Je ne sais pas nager. »

C'était sorti comme ça, les mots avaient franchi la barrière de ses lèvres sans qu'il ne puisse les contrôler.

« Pardon ?

-Je réponds à votre question de cet après-midi. »

Devant le regard vide d'Hermione, Severus se mit en devoir de lui rafraîchir la mémoire :

« Cet après-midi à la crique, vous m'avez demandé pourquoi je ne venais pas dans l'eau malgré la chaleur. Eh bien, je ne sais pas nager. Voilà mon histoire honteuse.

-Vous n'avez jamais appris à nager ?

-Non.

-Et vous avez été espion sans savoir nager ?

-Oui pourquoi ? Quel est le rapport entre l'espionnage et la nage ? »

Hermione haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas, je vous imaginais en super espion un genre de James Bond mais en mieux. Le genre d'homme qui sait tout faire quoi ! Du moins tout ce qui a un rapport avec la guerre. Je vous imagine devoir fuir à la nage, ou bien devoir attendre des heures dans l'eau sombre et froide d'Ecosse, vos muscles tendus par l'effort, votre chemise collant votre peau, la chair de poule envahissant tout votre corps, votre résistance inouïe au froid, à l'effort, à la douleur faisant de vous ce héros que tout le monde admire et que je… Hum. Du coup, je pensais qu'il fallait savoir nager pour être espion. » Hermione se sentit rougir, elle s'était laissée emporter.

Severus aimait la façon dont Hermione le voyait, il aimait l'idée d'être encore un peu un héros même si ce n'était que pour elle, enfin surtout si ce n'était que pour elle.

« Je me suis toujours débrouillé pour ne pas avoir à me mouiller. Ni Dumbledore, ni Voldemort ne faisaient passer d'épreuve de nage pour pouvoir entrer dans leur rang. »

Hermione émit un petit rire.

« Vous vous moquez de moi Miss Granger ?

-Oh laissez tomber le « Miss Granger » avec moi Severus. Non je ne me moque pas de vous j'imaginais juste Albus et Tom faisant passer des auditions pour recruter leurs futurs espions. Un peu comme ces programmes de télé moldue, vous voyez de quoi je veux parler ?

-Non. »

Un ange passa.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avait fait à Neville ?

-Pardon ?

-Vous avez dit que vous ne l'aviez pas tué mais que ce n'est pas pour ça que vous n'avez pas agi pour autant.

-Ah, ça ? Vous vous en rendrez vite compte » répondit Severus de son ton le plus mystérieux possible.

Hermione hocha la tête d'un air entendu puis, se leva, enleva sa robe et couru dans l'eau.

Severus était resté planté comme un idiot, il avait suivi les mouvements hâtifs de la jeune femme sans trop comprendre. Quand il eut repris possession de son cerveau se fut pour râler :

« Hermione ! Ce n'est pas une heure pour se baigner, revenez ici avant de vous faire remarquer par un badaud !

-Vous venez Severus ? Ce sera votre deuxième leçon. Apprendre à nager en bonne compagnie !

-Vous plaisantez j'espère ? Nous n'avons même pas de maillot de bain !

-Et alors ? Vous avez des sous-vêtements ? J'ai les miens. Nous sommes donc décemment vêtus pour la nage. Allez, on se bouge hop, hop, hop ! »

Severus n'en menait pas large. Un véritable débat intérieur le rongeait : _« Refuser d'y aller au risque de passer pour un couard, faire de la peine à Hermione, se fâcher avec elle. Ou alors se conduire comme l'homme courageux qu'elle voit en moi, et la laisser faire. Peut-être même qu'elle posera ses mains sur moi pour me montrer les mouvements. Elle est juste en sous-vêtements… Hum. »_

« J'arrive, pas la peine de me presser femme ! » Finalement, il s'était décidé assez rapidement.

Severus se retrouva en caleçon et rejoignit Hermione rapidement, il ne voulait pas trop se montrer dans cette tenue vulnérable.

Le soleil se levait doucement sur la mer, Hermione était magnifique, et lui bien trop troublé.

Elle l'accueillit avec ce merveilleux sourire qui procuraient ces curieux pincements dans le ventre de Severus.

Hermione était tout aussi troublée que l'homme qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Le voir aussi prêt, torse nu… Elle râla de ne pas pouvoir prendre le temps de le regarder correctement sans se faire remarquer.

« Bien, on va commencer par se baisser doucement dans l'eau. »

La jeune femme se baissa jusqu'à avoir de l'eau jusqu'au cou, Severus l'imita.

« Et après ? Parce que là, je n'ai pas tellement l'impression de savoir nager.

-Hahaha très drôle Severus. Comment vous sentez-vous ? Vous êtes à l'aise ?

-Eh bien oui, je préfère être sec cependant.

-Bon, continuons. » Elle se leva, tendit ses avant-bras afin qu'ils se retrouve juste à la surface de l'eau et dit :

« Posez votre ventre sur mes bras.

-Pardon ? Je ne vois pas en quoi mettre mon ven…

-NE DISCUTEZ PAS ! AGISSEZ, ESPECE D'ENERGUMENE MAL DEGROSSI ! »

Severus se retrouva sur les bras d'Hermione sans plus un mot. _Je rêve où elle vient de me gronder ?_

« Bien et maintenant, vous faites la grenouille.

-Quoi ? Non mais vous n'êtes pas bien non ? En quoi faire le batracien m'apprendra à nager pauvre Ortolan éberluée !

-Ne commencez pas à m'insulter, vieux gnous ! » et d'un geste rapide elle abaissa son avant-bras gauche et la tête de Severus se retrouva sous l'eau quelques secondes.

« Vous êtes calmé ? Alors hop, on fait la grenouille ! »

Severus n'osait plus rien dire, Hermione s'était transformée en Harpie dégénérée. C'est donc dans un souci d'apaisement que le pauvre homme s'exécuta :

« Croooâââââ ! Croooooââââââ !

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes Severus ?

-Aussi stupide que ça puisse paraître, j'exhausse votre souhait » répondit Severus d'un ton boudeur.

« Vous exhaussez mon souh… Ah oui ! Ah d'accord ! Vous faites la grenouille… Oh vous êtes trop mignon ! Severus, il faut faire la grenouille avec les jambes. Désolée, j'aurais dû vous le dire. »

Et Hermione partit dans un fou rire qui mit Severus en rogne. Il se releva, lui jeta un regard noir et fit mine de partir en direction du sable.

D'un simple réflexe, Hermione attrapa le bras de son ancien professeur pour le retenir.

« Oh allez Severus, je suis désolée, vraiment. C'est de ma faute, ne vous vexez pas pour si peu. Promis, je ne me moque pas. S'il vous plaît, continuons.

-Il suffit Granger ! Allez nager toute seule.

-Mais je ne veux pas nager toute seule Severus. Je veux vraiment être votre – ton – amie. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour me faire pardonner ? Pour te faire comprendre que tu n'as pas à avoir honte avec moi ?

Hermione avait tenté le tutoiement espérant que Severus voit cela comme une marque d'affection. Elle attendit sans faire un geste, sa main enserrant toujours le bras de Snape.

Severus réfléchit à la vitesse grand V. _Elle s'est décidée à me tutoyer, elle marque un point. Et elle a dit que j'étais « mignon » lorsque j'ai poussé ces croassements ridicules. Même si le mot mignon ne me convient définitivement pas, je veux bien croire qu'il n'y a aucune moquerie derrière._

Voyant que l'homme restait immobile, Hermione fit la première chose qui lui passait par la tête.

« HAAAOUUU HAAAOUUU ! HAAAOUUUU HAAAOUUU ! » cria-t-elle en agitant les bras.

« Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » lui demanda l'homme tout ébaubi.

Mais Hermione ne s'arrêtait pas.

« HAAAOUUU HAAAOUUU ! HAAAOUUUU HAAAOUUU ! »

Il semblait à Severus qu'il allait mourir de honte. Un véliplanchiste qui se préparait non loin d'eux leur jetait des regards suspicieux.

Severus à bout d'idée, attrapa Hermione et lui mit la tête sous l'eau.

Elle remonta rapidement.

« Mais ça va pas non ? Qu'est ce qui t'as pris de vouloir me noyer ?

-Tu devenais folle, il te fallait un choc pour que tu cesses de te conduire comme une demeurée !

-Severus, j'imitais la mouette !

-Pour quoi faire ? »

Hermione soupira et se massa les tempes.

« Je voulais que nous soyons à égalité. Tu as imité la grenouille, tu en as eu honte. J'ai donc pris l'initiative de pousser à mon tour des cris animaliers. Severus, ça n'a pas la moindre importance, juste celle que tu veux donner à ce genre de trollerie.

-Nous ne sommes pas vraiment à égalité, j'étais en position de faiblesse.

-Oh. Eh bien, mets-moi en position de faiblesse. »

 _Nom d'une louche en papier ! A-t-elle idée de ce qu'elle vient de dire ?_

Hermione attendait que Severus réagisse. Au lieu de ça, il était immobile et semblait tendu. Et pour cause. Il regardait la jeune femme, elle n'avait de l'eau que jusqu'à la taille, son soutien-gorge était trempé et dévoilait ses jolis seins qui pointaient sous la fraîcheur de l'eau et de la brise matinale. Ses cheveux dégoulinaient sur ses épaules, sur sa bouche. Sa bouche… Severus déglutit. Il voulait l'embrasser, Merlin ce qu'il pouvait vouloir sa bouche !

Hermione observa Severus et aima le regard qu'il posait sur elle. Elle posa ses yeux sur les lèvres de l'homme à ses côtés. Si proches.

« Hum » toussota Severus. Il voulait l'embrasser, mais pas comme ça. Pas alors qu'ils étaient tous deux à moitié dévêtus. Encore une fois son côté vieux jeu le rattrapa, mais il savait qu'il passerait à l'acte bientôt. Il venait de voir qu'elle en avait envie elle aussi.

Severus tendit ses avant-bras à la surface de l'eau.

« Allonge toi »

Hermione s'exécuta, elle posa son ventre sur les mains de Severus et soupira sous le contact.

Severus avait une main sur les cuisses d'Hermione, posée juste à côté de cette culotte qui cachait ce qu'il avait tant envie de découvrir. Et l'autre main juste sous ses seins. Merlin, il était perdu. Hermione commença alors à bouger.

« Regarde Severus, il faut bouger tes bras et tes jambes comme ça. »

Severus observait le ballet d'Hermione. Chaque mouvement de bras, chaque mouvement de jambes ramenait Hermione plus près de lui.

« Tu veux essayer ?

-Pardon ? » il ne l'avait pas entendu.

« Tu veux essayer de nager ? Je serai ton gilet de sauvetage.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit le bon moment. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que nous rentrions faire nos valises. Nous allons bientôt partir. »

Severus releva Hermione et ils se retrouvèrent enlacés. Collés l'un à l'autre, caressés par les faibles vagues. Ils se regardèrent, les yeux rivés dans ceux de l'autre. Sans arriver à se lâcher. Severus fit glisser sa main le long du dos de la femme qui était dans ses bras. Il pouvait sentir sa poitrine généreuse contre son torse. Hermione abaissa son regard sur la bouche fine de Snape et inconsciemment se passa la langue sur les lèvres. Severus commença à desserrer son étreinte, il ne voulait pas que les choses se passent comme ça. Le premier baiser devait se faire dans un endroit décent, après un repas aux chandelles, une danse, une promenade au clair de lune et surtout ils devaient être habillés ! Mais Hermione ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Elle raffermit sa prise sur les épaules de Severus, enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et après quelques secondes d'hésitation, posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Severus.

C'était un tout petit baiser, un doux battement d'ailes de papillon. Hermione attendait patiemment que Severus se détende et accepte leur désir.

Après quelques secondes, et dans un soupir presque suppliant, il accueillit la bouche d'Hermione. Le baiser se fit plus appuyé, ils jouaient, se testaient, s'apprivoisaient. Puis d'un accord muet, leurs langues se rencontrèrent et le baiser devint brûlant, vorace.

Severus savourait Hermione, elle avait le goût de l'été, d'un fruit aux couleurs de la mer.

Hermione se délectait de la bouche de Severus, il avait le goût du soleil et des embruns.

Quand leur baiser se fit plus ardent, que leurs mains commencèrent à s'égarer, Severus stoppa.

« On devrait rentrer Hermione. Ce n'est pas le bon moment, pas comme ça.

-Ok »

Elle ne trouva rien d'autre à répondre. Elle était frustrée et à en croire la dureté qui était contre elle, il n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Le bon moment ? Elle le provoquerait et vite !

Avec un dernier petit baiser ils se séparèrent pour regagner le sable. Alors qu'ils s'habillaient, Hannah leur fonça dessus en hurlant, suivit par un Dumbledore essoufflé par la course que l'infirmière lui avait imposé.

« Pauvre maniaque dégénéré ! Vous allez rendre à Neville ce que vous lui avait pris et vite ! »

Severus évita les coups d'Hannah et l'immobilisa en posant un regard interrogateur sur un Albus proche de l'apoplexie.

« Mon enfant -grosse inspiration- Neville est en panique - grosse inspiration- tu dois lui rendre - grosse inspiration- ce que tu lui as pris - grosse inspiration-

-De quoi ils parlent Severus ? » demanda Hermione en jetant un regard inquiet à Hannah qui grognait contre Severus.

« Bien, allons-y ! Hermione, nous continuerons plus tard. Je devais m'assurer que Londubat reçoive une bonne leçon !

-Certes mon garçon, certes, mais tout de même faire disparaitre son appareil reproductif n'est pas du meilleur goût ». Albus prit Hannah dans ses bras et ils entamèrent le chemin de retour.

« Nous vous attendons, ne traînez pas ! Severus, mon garçon, je vais être obligé de sévir ! »

Severus se rembrunit et marmonna quelques grossièretés dans sa barbe naissante.

« Severus ? C'est vrai ? » demanda une Hermione rieuse.

« J'en ai bien peur. Y allons-nous ? » Il lui tendit une main qu'elle prit sans se faire prier et ensemble ils partirent réparer les méfaits de Severus Snape, ancien Mangemort, double espion, héros de guerre, qui ne savait pas nager, qui se vengeait de manière bien cruelle mais qui imitait tellement bien la grenouille.

oOo

A suivre.


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour ! Vous êtes toujours là ? J'ai mis beaucoup de temps pour poster la suite et j'en suis désolée.

J'espère, si vous êtes encore là, que ce chapitre vous plaira. Il est plus long que les précédents, et le demi-citron glissé dedans annonce des aventures acidulées pour nos deux énergumènes.

Je vous remercie du fond de mon cœur, vous qui laissez des reviews (j'ai eu l'impression de rêver lorsque j'ai vu le nombre de reviews, de mise en FAV et Follow). Merci et merci encore.

Merci à **Shukrat, Lizzyie et Darkkline** pour la relecture, les corrections, les annotations !

Je vous souhaite une belle lecture, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, c'est toujours un plaisir de vous lire.

 **Chapitre 13**

« Non, non et non Albus ! Je refuse de me prêter à vos jeux pervers !

-Mais mon garçon, ce n'est pas un jeu, c'est ta punition pour ce que tu as fait subir à Neville et à son couple. Crois-moi, je choisis une sentence à la hauteur de ton méfait.

-Vieil hibou, vous m'avez déjà puni en m'obligeant à rendre visite à Hagrid dans ce hangar insalubre, le nourrir, lui remplir sa piscine, jouer avec lui à des jeux dont je préfère taire les règles… Merde Albus, ça fait une semaine que je me tape ce barbu qui pue, alors que Londubat n'a été affecté que quelques heures à peine.

-Dois-je te rappeler pourquoi tu dois être corrigé mon ami ? Non seulement tu as enfreint la règle numéro un de nos vacances, à savoir, pas de magie pendant ce séjour, mais en plus tu as sciemment fait du mal à deux de nos camarades. C'est très méchant Severus ! Et ça fait juste trois jours que tu as l'honneur de passer du temps avec Hagrid, qui est bien malheureux de ne pas pouvoir nous accompagner.

-Et dois-je vous rappeler que vous êtes le premier à enfreindre votre propre règle ? S'il vous plaît Albus, ne me forcez pas à… »

En voyant l'air jovial du directeur, Severus eut envie de le frapper, fort. Mais il se contenta juste de répliquer :

« Vous n'êtes qu'un vieux déchet Albus ! Admettons que je refuse ?

-Et bien dans ce cas, la punition sera égale à ce que tu as fait à ce pauvre Neville « couic » ! Ce qui serait très gênant pour toi Severus, surtout en ce moment n'est-ce pas ? Comment va Hermione ? »

Severus prit un moment pour fermer les yeux, respirer et retenir ce flux de magie qui menaçait de sortir et faire de gros dégâts devant beaucoup de moldus.

« Nom d'un chaudron Albus, j'aurai mieux fait de vous laisser crever au lieu de vous sortir de ce mausolée. Laissez Hermione en dehors de ça, elle n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire, elle est à ce jour la seule que je tolère un minimum. »

Il marqua une pause, inspira et expira longuement avant de céder :

« D'accord, je vais le faire Albus.

-Aaaaaah voilà une belle nouvelle ! Qu'est-ce que j'aime lorsque tu deviens raisonnable. Il y a vingt ans c'est Minerva que tu avais trouvé tolérable me semble-t-il, ton goût pour les femmes brillantes et de caractère t'honore mon garçon.

-Fermez-là Albus ! Fermez-la tout de suite ! Ne parlez pas de ce que vous ne connaissez pas, et je vous le répète, laissez Hermione en dehors de ça. Je vous ai dit que je ferai ce que vous me demandez, je pense que c'est assez. Maintenant, pouvez-vous me récapituler ce que vous attendez de moi précisément ?

-Absolument mon garçon. Tu dois donc organiser une soirée où tout le monde s'amuse, même toi. Je veux du rire et de la joie partout. Tu as le choix de la date, il faut juste…

-ALBUS ! NOM D'UN TROLL À QUATRE PATTES ! »

Les deux hommes se retournèrent vers ce hurlement de colère qui apostropha le vieil homme. Ils virent surgir une Hermione au bord de l'implosion, ses cheveux chargés d'électricité statique lui donnaient une allure de caniche toiletté, son visage était rouge de colère, ses narines étaient parfaitement dilatées et Severus et Albus pouvaient presque y voir de la fumée en sortir. Le directeur toussota afin de reprendre contenance et demanda :

« Ma chère Hermione, quel plaisir de vous rencontrer par cette magnifique journée ensoleillée, désirez-vous un bonbon au cit…

-ÇA SUFFIT ALBUS ! » le coupa Hermione.

« Vous allez me rendre Severus et lui foutre la paix pour le reste des vacances. Vous allez le délivrer de ses obligations envers Hagrid et lui laisser le temps de profiter et de s'amuser. Severus, on bouge, tu es à moi pour le reste des vacances ! »

Severus qui fixait Hermione depuis son arrivée d'un air pas très rassuré n'osa pas répondre de peur qu'elle ne lui explose à la figure. C _'est qu'elle n'a pas l'air commode la lionne quand elle est en colère. Elle pourrait sortir ses griffes pour moi ! grrrrraaaaooouuuuu._ Severus s'en trouva tout émoustillé, il croisa le regard de Dumbledore qui le fixait de ses yeux rieurs sous ses lunettes en demi-lune. Le Serpentard renifla et fila se mettre à côté d'Hermione. Elle lança un dernier regard menaçant au directeur avant de prendre la main de Severus et le tirer pour qu'il se mette en marche.

oOo

Voilà plus d'une demi-heure qu'Hermione tirait toujours Severus, marchant à grandes enjambées tandis que lui n'aspirait qu'à faire une pause. Hermione avait toujours l'air en colère et il commençait à se demander s'il était fautif. Il se perdit dans ses réflexions essayant de se souvenir de ce qu'il aurait pu dire ou faire lorsqu'il fut arrêté par des bras qui l'enlacèrent, des lèvres qui se posèrent sur les siennes et une langue qui entra dans sa bouche sans lui demander son avis.

Snape qui ne mit pas longtemps avant de comprendre qu'Hermione était en train de lui rouler un patin d'enfer, en profita pour y répondre avec ferveur. Dieu qu'il aimait ses baisers. Lorsqu'il entendit la jeune femme gémir contre sa bouche, il grogna sa réponse tout en déplaçant ses lèvres dans le cou d'Hermione qui pencha sa tête pour lui laisser libre accès.

Severus se noyait sur la peau d'Hermione, il la goûtait doucement, se délectant des soupirs à peine perceptibles qu'elle émettait. Dieu qu'il aimait sa peau. Alors qu'il continuait ces doux baisers, les mains d'Hermione se firent plus entreprenantes et lorsqu'elle lui chuchota au creux de l'oreille :

« Severus j'ai envie de toi, maintenant. »

Il se détacha d'elle aussi rapidement qu'il le put et mit la distance qu'il jugea décente entre eux.

Hermione soupira tristement, lui prit la main avant de reprendre leur marche. Ils n'échangèrent pas un seul mot pendant la demi-heure qui leur restait à faire.

Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent devant ce qui semblait être des cabanes de pêcheurs, Severus se tourna vers Hermione en soulevant un sourcil interrogateur. Hermione se contenta de lui sourire et de lever à son tour un sourcil coquin. Elle se dirigea vers une mini maison, typiquement camarguaise, pour introduire une clé dans la serrure et pousser la porte.

« Voilà notre chez nous pour les quatre jours à venir » et elle tira un Severus complètement abasourdi par la main.

oOo

L'intérieur de la maison était très petit. Dès la porte d'entrée franchie, un coin cuisine accueillait les visiteurs, avec une cuisinière à bois, un évier, une table ronde et deux chaises. Ensuite venait le coin salon qui ne contenait qu'un clic-clac pas bien frais, une table basse et une vieille armoire en bois un peu bancale.

L'unique fenêtre donnait sur la mer.

« Hermione qu'est ce qui te prend ? C'est quoi tout ça ?

-Severus tu es libre de retourner vers Albus et continuer à t'occuper d'Hagrid. J'ai pensé que de vraies vacances te feraient de bien. En tout cas moi j'en ai besoin.

-Et tu ne pouvais pas m'en parler avant ? Me demander mon avis ?

-Tu aurais refusé de te retrouver seul avec moi jour et nuit pendant quatre jours entiers. Ta peur de l'intimité me frustre Severus, j'en ai marre. J'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi tu ne veux pas coucher avec moi. Ne me dis pas que je ne te plais pas, car je ne te croirais pas ! »

Hermione plongea son regard inquiet dans celui du Serpentard et attendit.

Severus n'avait pas du tout prévu que les choses se passeraient comme ça, et Severus détestait l'imprévu. Il sentit l'angoisse commencer à l'étreindre et comme à chaque fois que ça lui arrivait, il botta en touche.

« Écoute Hermione, il est presque treize heures, je n'ai rien mangé car tu m'as forcé à te suivre dans ce taudis. Mon ventre gargouille et je ne peux pas me permettre de sauter un repas. Donc mangeons ! » Il répondit à sa compagne avec un certain aplomb en s'asseyant sur une chaise qui craqua dangereusement.

Hermione sentit poindre une migraine et afin de mettre Severus le plus à l'aise possible, elle décida de se montrer de bonne volonté. Severus osa enfin la regarder. Hermione lui sourit chaleureusement, vint s'asseoir près de lui, déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et au grand étonnement de Severus sortit sa baguette magique de son sac à main et lança un patronus. La loutre leur tourna autour avant de sortir par la fenêtre.

« Comment as-tu récupéré ta baguette ? Tu l'as volé à Albus ? » Severus regardait le bout de bois avec envie. Hermione se mit à faire glisser lentement ses doigts sur sa baguette et lui répondit :

« Je n'ai pas eu besoin de la voler, je sais être convaincante Severus. »

Le Severus en question regardait les doigts jouer avec la baguette, il leva des yeux ardents sur Hermione en entendant sa réponse. _Bordel elle va me rendre dingue !_ Et il se jeta sur sa bouche pendant qu'une de ses mains attrapa un sein et l'autre s'enfouit dans la crinière de la lionne. Hermione répondit aux assauts de Severus en lui dévorant les lèvres, gémissant son plaisir, leurs langues jouant à se caresser férocement.

Severus tira Hermione un peu plus vers lui et la jeune femme vint se mettre à califourchon sur le sorcier, sans jamais briser leur baiser.

La main de Severus se fit plus aventureuse et passa sous le chemisier d'Hermione, continua son chemin sous le soutien-gorge afin de toucher ce sein entièrement, ses doigts s'amusèrent à en ériger la pointe et à faire miauler Hermione. Le bassin de la Gryffondor ondula et Severus grogna son douloureux plaisir. Son sexe tendu, coincé dans son bermuda lui faisait mal, mais il ne voulait surtout pas qu'Hermione arrête de se frotter contre lui. Le Serpentard dégrafa habilement le soutien-gorge de sa compagne, souleva son chemisier et pris le deuxième sein en bouche l'autre étant occupé par sa main. Dieu qu'il aimait le goût de la demoiselle.

BOM-BOM-BOM-BOMBOM !

Severus se leva d'un coup faisant tomber Hermione au passage qui se retrouva étalé de tout son long sur le sol en terre battue de la maison. On venait de frapper à la porte.

Hermione se releva tant bien que mal, remettant son soutien-gorge et son chemisier en place, alors que Severus tentait de faire baisser la pression de son bas ventre en imaginant Albus faire du pole danse. Ce qui fut plutôt efficace.

La Gryffondor jeta un regard noir à Severus qui fit mine de ne pas comprendre. Elle alla ensuite ouvrir la porte tout en essayant de remettre sa chevelure en forme.

« Bonjour Pitchoune ! Tè vé* ton panier de provisions jusque demain, s'il te manque quoi que ce soit t'envoies ta loutre et je débarque avec ce qu'il te faut !

-Merci monsieur Ducret, vous avez fait vite. Vous auriez tout aussi bien pu faire livrer le panier par un hibou. Ne vous déplacez plus à l'avenir, monsieur Ducret, prenez soin de vous. _Et, évitez de nous interrompre surtout !_ Bonne journée monsieur, au revoir ».

Hermione referma la porte et se retourna vers Severus qui attendait, de nouveau assis sur sa chaise comme si rien ne s'était passé. La jeune femme posa le panier sur la table, sortit son plus beau sourire, celui qui procurait de jolis _'zazazoum'_ dans le ventre de Severus, sortit le repas du panier, prit sa chaise pour la mettre en face du Serpentard et s'assit en lançant en français un :

« Bon appétit Severus ! »

Severus lui répondit par un hochement de tête et s'empara d'une assiette qu'il remplit de salade aux couleurs du sud de la France et de charcuterie. Il commença à manger en silence. Il avait besoin de réfléchir et de gagner du temps.

Hermione, se servit également généreusement en continuant à fixer son ancien professeur. Elle commençait à se demander s'il n'était pas une cause perdue et qu'elle devrait peut-être s'asseoir sur son envie de s'envoyer en l'air avec la chauve-souris des cachots. Elle soupira en continuant de manger.

« Hermione, je souhaite humblement te demander de pardonner mon attitude de tout à l'heure, j'ai agi comme un animal en rut, c'est inexcusable. À l'avenir je me comporterais plus en gentleman. »

« BOUM ! » Fit le poing d'Hermione qui s'abattit sur la table

« Putain Severus arrête ça de suite ! Tu m'emmerdes tu le sais ça ? Comment c'est possible d'être aussi coincé ? Même Albus qui a certainement le quintuple de mon âge est plus ouvert que toi sur le sexe ! Je ne veux pas que tu te comportes en gentleman Severus, du moins pas comme tu l'entends. Je veux… »

Elle se prit la tête dans les mains et soupira avant de relever son visage et de lui envoyer un regard qui décontenança le professeur de DCFM, ce regard-là était plein de douceur, de tendresse et de désir.

« Severus, je ne sais pas comment te faire comprendre à quel point j'ai envie de toi, comment t'expliquer tout ce que j'ai envie de te faire et tout ce que j'ai envie que tu me fasses. »

Elle lâcha un sublime sourire en remuant la tête.

« Je te veux Severus et je sais que tu me veux, le peu de fois où tu te permets d'être démonstratif…. Tu n'as pas idée de l'effet que tu me fais, tu pourrais venir le vérifier par toi-même si seulement tu osais laisser aller tes mains vers mon sexe. Tu verrais comment mon corps réagit à ton contact, à ta voix. Tu sentirais à quel point je suis mouillée pour toi, prête à te recevoir entièrement juste parce que tu m'embrasses.

Ça fait trois jours que nous nous contentons de nous embrasser, et même si j'aime tes baisers Severus, j'ai envie de tellement plus. J'ai envie de te gouter, te caresser, te chevaucher, te sucer, de te sentir bouger en moi, je veux jouir avec toi. J'ai besoin que tu me touches, tu me lèches, tu me prennes.

Je n'ai aucun tabou concernant le sexe Severus, si tu as un quelconque souci, une angoisse, parle-moi honnêtement s'il te plaît, mais ne me dis plus que tu es désolé de m'avoir sauté dessus, parce que je n'attends que ça Severus. »

Voilà elle avait fini par balancer tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur depuis le jour où ils échangèrent leur premier baiser dans la mer.

Severus fixait Hermione, il était troublé par la déclaration de la jeune femme et il luttait pour ne pas la prendre sur-le-champ. Mais, Hermione n'était pas une de ces filles qu'on détrousse sur un coin de table pour se vider les bourses.

« Hermione… Je ne sais pas… Tu es…. Et puis moi je… BORDEL MERDE PUTAIN ! Tu n'es pas une gourgandine ! Je crève de pouvoir te faire tout ce que tu viens de me dire, crois-moi Hermione, mais pas comme ça. On ne se fréquente que depuis trois jours, je dois te faire la cour, t'inviter dans un bon restaurant, t'offrir des fleurs, t'inviter à danser, t'écouter me raconter ta vie afin d'apprendre à te connaitre. Tout ceci prend du temps, j'envisage une cour d'un mois environ. Nous nous embrasserons et pourrons peut-être, de temps en temps nous laisser aller à quelques caresses plus osées, mais….

-Tu te fous de moi ? Je ne te demande pas le mariage ! Severus, je suis incapable de dire si on continuera à se fréquenter en rentrant de vacances, je suis incapable de savoir si tu en auras envie et toi non plus. Me faire la cour ? En quel siècle vis-tu Severus ? C'est très honorable de ta part, mais je n'ai pas besoin de ça, je n'en veux pas. Pas pour l'instant. J'ai juste envie de toi, et tu as envie de moi. Pourquoi réfléchir ? Tu ne peux pas juste profiter ? »

Elle fit une pause et en profita pour aller se servir un verre d'eau au robinet, lorsqu'elle revint s'asseoir elle continua :

« Je te propose quelque chose, Il nous reste une semaine et demie de vacances en France, pendant ce temps, on décide de vivre au jour le jour, au grès de nos envies. Pour le mois d'août, si tu as toujours envie de me fréquenter, je te laisserais me courtiser comme tu l'entends sans céder à mes envies lubriques tant que tu ne l'as pas décidé. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Severus avait l'air d'un lapin au milieu de la route avec un camion qui lui fonce dessus. Il ne savait pas comment lui dire. Mais pour qu'elle comprenne, il allait devoir se mettre à nu.

« Severus ? Tu ne parles plus ? Severus ?

-Je ne sais pas comment faire avec toi…

-Severus ? Tu es toujours vierge ?

-NOM D'UN BASILIC À RAYURES HERMIONE ! JE N'AI JAMAIS BAISÉ AUTRE CHOSE QUE DES PUTES ! » Hurla Snape en perdant son sang-froid. Il prit le temps de prendre une profonde inspiration pour calmer ses nerfs avant de continuer :

« Je ne sais pas comment faire avec une femme qui n'est pas payée pour... » Un geste de la main termina sa phrase.

Hermione se leva, contourna la table prit la main de Severus dans la sienne et lui demanda silencieusement de se lever. Il s'exécuta sans oser la regarder. Elle déposa sa main sur la joue gauche de Severus et l'obligea à la regarder.

« Tu es tellement surprenant Severus. Je comprends, et je te promets que nous allons prendre notre temps pour nous découvrir sexuellement, mais laisse-toi aller à ton désir Severus. Tu as le droit de faire et de dire ce que tu veux, si jamais ça ne me convient pas je te le ferais savoir. Écoute, nous n'allons rien faire maintenant, sauf si tu en as envie. D'accord ? Nous allons vivre le moment présent. Et maintenant, j'ai envie de faire une balade digestive. Ça te dit ? »

Severus acquiesça en soufflant de soulagement, il se permit même de déposer un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de la Gryffondor.

oOo

« C'EST UN SCANDALE ! » Hurla Minerva en se précipitant sur Albus qui était équipé d'un bob rose fluo et d'une épuisette.

« Encore ? » répondit le vieil homme d'un air désabusé.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe encore Minerva ?

-Tu as laissé Hermione embarquer Severus dans un lieu de débauche ! Le pauvre homme si fragile…

-Bon Minerva, maintenant ça suffit, Severus ne reviendra pas vers toi, fais-toi une raison ! C'est pas possible enfin Mimi ! Lorsque je le verrai je lui demanderai de venir te parler, tu stagnes Minerva et ce n'est pas bon. Je te donne une mission d'ici la fin des vacances, si tu la réussi tu seras dispensée d'accueillir les élèves de première année à la rentrée. Miss Granger s'en chargera à ta place. Si tu perds, tu gardes l'accueil et tu devras également surveiller leur devoir pendant toute l'année scolaire.

Ta mission, si tu l'acceptes : Te trouver un bel Apollon et t'amuser comme une folle. D'ailleurs je me mets moi-même au défi d'en trouver un pour moi ! Hihihihihihi on va riiire ! »

Et Albus partit à la pêche avec son épuisette et son bob, laissant Minerva totalement stupéfaite ! Elle venait, encore une fois, de se faire avoir en beauté.

oOo

Severus devait bien avouer que son après-midi avait été plus que plaisant. Hermione était brillante, stimulante et tellement désirable. Lorsqu'ils étaient sortis de leur cabane pour leur promenade, Severus était nerveux. Il venait d'avoir une discussion pour le moins sérieuse avec sa jeune collègue au sujet de leurs futurs rapports sexuels, ce qui pour Severus était plutôt incongru. Mais après une dizaine de minutes de marche, Hermione se montrait de bonne humeur, souriante, et ne fit plus allusion au sexe. Ce qui soulagea grandement notre homme.

Ils rentrèrent dans leur petite maison en fin d'après-midi.

« Est-ce qu'il y a une douche dans cette splendide demeure ? » demanda Severus.

« Mais oui très cher, à côté de l'armoire tu trouveras la porte de la salle de bain, et dans l'armoire tu trouveras des vêtements propres et des serviettes.

-Merci Hermione » et Snape s'en alla faire sa toilette sans oublier de choisir sa tenue. Il fut très surpris, heureux et presque ému de s'apercevoir qu'Hermione avait réussi à récupérer tous ses vêtements, tels qu'ils étaient avant qu'Albus ne les changent. Il choisit malgré tout, l'ensemble que la jeune femme lui avait offert le jour de leur arrivée. Il voulait lui faire plaisir, c'était un bon moyen de le faire.

Pendant ce temps, afin d'éviter de penser à l'homme qui se trouvait nu sous la douche, Hermione s'activa à préparer la soirée. Elle fit l'inventaire de ce qui leur restait et renvoya son patronus pour rajouter deux ou trois petites choses.

Elle s'installa ensuite sur le sofa, tout en écoutant l'eau qui devait dégouliner sur le corps humide de Severus. La jeune femme déglutit, secoua la tête afin de se remettre les idées en place, et en entendant l'eau s'arrêter de couler, elle prépara à son tour ses affaires pour prendre sa douche.

Severus s'était douché rapidement. Il sortit de la salle de bain sous le regard appréciateur d'Hermione qui le dévorait littéralement des yeux.

« Bon sang, je fais bien de prendre ma douche maintenant. Si tu veux me rejoindre Severus, je ne te chasserai pas » lui dit-elle à l'oreille.

Severus déglutit.

oOo

Severus et Hermione étaient installés sur le clic-clac, la lumière du jour baissait doucement, des bougies avaient été enchantées pour qu'elles s'allument au bon moment et qu'elles brûlent sans jamais fondre.

Une bouteille de vin vide, deux verres pleins et une seconde bouteille à peine débouchée trônaient sur la table basse.

Hermione et Severus parlaient, riaient, leurs gestes se synchronisaient. La sorcière se permettait de caresser le bras de Severus qui se laissait faire avec plaisir.

La jeune femme se pencha sur la table, prit les deux verres de vins, en offrit un à Severus et porta le sien à ses lèvres. Le vin était délicieux. Elle ferma les yeux pour le déguster pleinement et fut interrompue dans sa dégustation par les lèvres de Severus qui venaient d'élire domicile dans son cou. D'une caresse habile, il avait gentiment repoussé la masse capillaire d'Hermione pour libérer l'accès. Severus adorait se perdre dans le cou de la jeune femme, elle sentait divinement bon et sa peau était douce, tendre et avait un goût de gourmandise.

Hermione soupira sous l'initiative de Severus. Elle adorait lorsqu'il faisait ce genre de choses et qu'il osait aller plus loin comme cet après-midi où il avait laissé parler son corps. La Gryffondor n'osait rien faire de peur d'effrayer le Serpentard et de le faire fuir encore une fois. Alors qu'elle se laissait butiner le cou, Severus prit le verre de vin des mains d'Hermione pour le poser sur la table, afin que la sorcière puisse être libre de ses mouvements. Mais Hermione garda ses mains sagement posées sur ses cuisses pendant que les lèvres de Severus continuaient leur taquinerie.

La seule initiative qu'elle se permit fut de tourner la tête pour pouvoir embrasser Severus comme elle le désirait. Severus laissa échapper un gémissement contre ses lèvres et commença lentement à descendre la fermeture éclair qui tenait la robe d'Hermione en place. Il en fit ensuite glisser les bretelles.

Elle portait cette petite robe bleue qui lui allait à merveille et le sorcier avait remarqué que ce soir-là, la donzelle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge.

Elle était sublime sur ce clic-clac défraîchi, sa robe descendue sur son ventre joliment rond, sa poitrine offerte. Elle était diablement enivrante, les cheveux fous, le souffle court, ses beaux yeux noisette noyés de désir. Severus ne tint plus, il fit taire la petite voix qui lui murmurait de bien se conduire et s'autorisa à prendre un sein en bouche et de sa langue, de ses dents s'amusa à titiller la pointe rosée.

Hermione planta ses mains dans les cheveux de Severus et ne put empêcher un délicieux gémissement sortir de ses lèvres. Lorsqu'il l'entendit le Serpentard redoubla ses caresses et se délecta de faire réagir la jeune femme frémissante dans ses bras.

Le sorcier se souvint qu'Hermione lui avait avoué qu'elle voulait qu'il touche son sexe afin qu'il se rende compte de l'effet qu'il avait sur elle. Fort de sa demi-bouteille de ce fameux vin rouge englouti, la main qui cajolait le sein droit de la demoiselle, migra plus au sud et termina sa course juste au-dessus du genou, prête à remonter à l'intérieur de cette cuisse tentatrice.

Hermione continuait de se laisser faire bien décidée à ce que l'homme qui lui faisait tant envie se laisse complètement aller avec elle.

« Hermione, j'ai besoin de ton consentement. Je veux te toucher. Dis-moi que je peux. »

Elle posa alors sa main sur celle de Severus et la guida directement. _Diantre, elle ne porte pas de culotte non plus._

« Severus, touche-moi »

Alors la main et les doigts de Snape commencèrent à découvrir le centre du monde de la sorcière.

Il ne put que remarquer à quel point elle avait raison lorsqu'elle lui avait avoué l'effet qu'il avait sur elle. Le sexe d'Hermione était mouillé, généreusement. Si Severus avait encore un doute sur sa légitimité en tant qu'amant de la jeune femme, il s'envola devant cette découverte. Il continua à faire glisser ses doigts, lentement, il prenait le temps de découvrir ce qu'Hermione lui offrait. Severus ne tenant plus, inséra un doigt en elle tout en guettant ses réactions. La respiration de la lionne était rapide, ses seins se soulevaient au rythme de son excitation, son regard accroché à celui de Severus. Elle voulait plus, tellement plus, mais comment lui faire comprendre sans qu'il ne prenne la poudre d'escampette ? Elle n'eut fort heureusement pas besoin de réfléchir bien longtemps.

Le professeur de DCFM ne tenait plus, il avait lui aussi besoin de plus.

« Hermione, je veux te goûter. Tu m'as dit tout à l'heure que tu voulais que je te lèche, me laisseras-tu le faire maintenant ?

-Oh oui Severus s'il te plaît. »

Elle s'allongea sur le clic-clac qui se déplia en un claquement de doigts pour leur laisser toute la place nécessaire. Elle enleva sa robe et accueillit le visage de Severus entre ses cuisses.

Severus prit son temps pour observer le joli sexe d'Hermione. Il le respira, s'enivra de l'odeur d'excitation qui s'en dégageait et, lentement il goûta, lécha, mordilla. Parfois tendre, parfois plus sauvage, Severus était gourmand et insatiable. Il était tellement excité qu'il ne put s'empêcher de défaire son pantalon afin de pouvoir se caresser pour soulager la tension qui lui prenait les reins.

Hermione gémissait son plaisir, elle s'arquait, son sexe se frottant à la bouche de Severus. Le sorcier était très doué et la sorcière en redemandait. Ses mains se refermèrent dans la chevelure de Severus, c'était presque douloureux, Hermione sentait sa délivrance approcher, c'était tellement bon.

Ses cuisses se resserrèrent sur le visage de Severus, son ventre se tendit, son corps se souleva et Severus agrippa les hanches d'Hermione pour les tenir en place alors que de sa langue il recueillait la jouissance de la Lionne tandis qu'elle criait son orgasme.

« Bon sang Hermione, tu es délicieuse. » murmura Severus alors qu'il remontait sur le corps de la Gryffondor.

Hermione avait un sourire béat accroché au visage, les yeux mi-clos, elle se contenta de répondre un « MMMmmmmm » avant de s'étirer sous Severus qui grogna lorsque la sorcière frôla son sexe tendu. Il allait avoir besoin de se soulager et vite sinon il allait exploser.

« Severus, tu veux bien t'asseoir sur le clic-clac s'il te plaît ? » lui murmura Hermione.

Il la regarda en levant un sourcil droit circonspect, mais s'exécuta. Hermione en profita pour se redresser, et alors que Severus se retrouvait assis sur le canapé, braguette ouverte, le sexe érigé, en parti sorti du pantalon, elle vint s'agenouiller entre ses jambes.

« Tu me laisserais te gouter à mon tour Severus ? Si tu savais à quel point j'en ai envie. »

Severus était incapable d'articuler quoi que ce fût, il se concentrait pour ne pas venir comme un minable gamin acnéique de cinquième année. Il se contenta d'acquiescer.

Hermione ne perdit pas de temps, elle termina de libérer le sexe de Severus qui l'aida en soulevant son bassin. Son pantalon et son caleçon sur les chevilles, elle avait enfin accès à la hampe du Serpentard. Elle planta ses yeux noisette dans les yeux noirs de Severus en se léchant les lèvres. Et elle se mit au travail.

D'abord un coup de langue taquin vint humidifier toute sa longueur, un baiser sur le gland décalotté fit siffler Severus et un second coup de langue sur le frein lui fit perdre la raison. Il accrocha ses doigts dans les cheveux frisés d'Hermione, sa tête partit en arrière alors que son bassin bougeait malgré lui vers la bouche d'Hermione quémandant plus.

Hermione sourit, satisfaite de la réaction du sorcier. Alors, langoureusement, elle le prit en bouche, autant qu'elle le put, et entama un mouvement de va-et-vient, suçant, et jouant de sa langue, s'aidant de ses mains pour le branler et jouer avec ses testicules. Elle accélérait, amenant Severus toujours plus prêt et lorsqu'elle sentait qu'il était prêt à jouir, ralentissait, arrêtait même de le sucer, pour pouvoir embrasser ses cuisses, son pubis, ses bourses. Et elle recommençait. Severus lui laissait le pouvoir, se contentant d'apprécier le moment. Il grognait, bougeait au rythme que lui imposait Hermione, ses doigts crispés dans les boucles folles de la lionne faisaient presque mal à la jeune femme, mais elle appréciait cette douce douleur. Il balbutiait des incohérences ou bien des mots peu habituels dans la bouche du Serpentard.

« Bordel Hermione ! Putain de bordel de merde ! Ouiiiii putain, putain, putain ! »

Hermione décida qu'il était temps de libérer Severus, alors elle accéléra le rythme et grogna en sentant le sexe de Severus se tendre plus encore.

Severus s'agrippa encore plus fort aux cheveux de la sorcière.

« Hermione je vais jouir ! Hermione s'il te plaît, je vais… Je viiiiAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMM ! » et il jouit fort et longtemps, son éjaculation coulant dans la gorge d'Hermione qui se délecta de la perte de contrôle du Serpentard.

Elle relâcha tendrement le sexe à moitié débandé de Severus et posa sa tête sur la cuisse du sorcier encore frissonnant de son orgasme. La main de Snape caressait maintenant la chevelure maltraitée de Granger.

Hermione finit par se redresser, s'asseoir sur les genoux de Severus et l'embrassa. Il répondit volontiers au baiser se perdant encore une fois dans ces sensations que la sorcière faisait naître en lui. Leurs mains recommencèrent à s'égarer, leurs lèvres recommencèrent à goûter ces corps alanguis.

« Hermione, bon sang, que me fais-tu, j'ai l'impression de n'être qu…

-YOUHOUUUUUUUUUU HERMIONE, SEVERUS ? VOUS ETES LAAAAAAAAAA ? »

oOo

À suivre…

 **EDIT : Pour me faire pardonner de ma trop longue abscence, le chapitre 14 est à moitié écrit, et sauf conte-temps, devrait être publié la semaine prochaine.**

*Tè vé : Tiens voilà en langage du sud de la France ^^


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjour à tous ! Il est 4 h du matin tandis que je boucle ce chapitre.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Ce chapitre est classé M. Vous voilà prévenue il y a du citron et un langage un peu fleuri.

Cette histoire est bientôt terminée.

Belle lecture et à très vite.

Merci aux bêtas Shukrat, Lyzzie et Darkkline

Ce chapitre est dédié à Aësälys, parce que je crois bien que c'est elle qui m'a donné envie d'écrire, que son blog est une jolie bulle remplie de belles histoires, et qu'elle a bien voulu relire ce chapitre avant que je ne le poste. Merci Aë !

 **Chapitre 14**

« YOUHOUUUUUUUUUU HERMIONE, SEVERUS ? VOUS ETES LÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀ ? »

Hermione et Severus immobilisèrent leurs caresses et leurs baisers pour tourner leur attention vers la porte d'entrée, puis il se regardèrent quelques secondes.

« J'ai vu la lueur des bougies, je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un. Severus ? Hermione ? Venez m'ouvrir s'il vous plaît ! »

Pris de panique, Severus se releva, laissant choir Hermione qui s'affala sur le sol, bras en croix.

« Il va falloir que tu perdes l'habitude de me jeter comme une vieille chaussette Severus ! C'est la troisième fois bordel ! » chuchota Hermione en colère.

Elle essayait de se relever mais la demi-bouteille de vin rouge ingurgitée compliquait grandement l'effort.

La poignée de la porte commençait à s'abaisser, Severus complètement paniqué voulu courir bloquer l'entrée afin de gagner du temps. Il s'entrava alors dans son pantalon qui était resté baissé sur ses chevilles et tomba sur une Hermione qui se débattait sur le sol pour se relever.

Leurs regards s'attachèrent l'un à l'autre, leur position et l'alcool bu durant ce début de soirée ne fit qu'accroître leur désir. Hermione, sur le sol, entièrement nue. Severus pantalon et caleçon sur les pieds, son bassin ancré à celui d'Hermione sexe contre sexe, son visage enfouit dans les seins de la sorcière.

« BRAM ! »

La porte finit par s'ouvrir avec fracas, faisant sortir Hermione et Severus de leurs envies grivoises.

« Par la perruque de Godric ! Oh par Merlin ! Je ne pensais pas que… Oh nom d'un Botruc en gelée ! »

-Bonsoir Minerva ! Vous allez bien ? » demanda Hermione, un sourire crispé sur le visage, légèrement à cran.

« Vous pouvez au minimum vous retourner pour que Severus et moi puissions nous rendre décents s'il vous plaît ? »

Minerva avait le visage défait, horrifié et honteux. Elle se retourna pour permettre au couple de se rhabiller de manière convenable et en profita pour essayer de calmer son palpitant.

En un rien de temps Severus et Hermione furent rhabillés et prêt à envoyer paître Minerva. Hermione se sentait d'humeur à avada-kedavriser la vieille écossaise qui osait les déranger si près du but. Severus restait sagement derrière Hermione, espérant se faire le plus discret possible, il était pétrifié de honte.

Elle toussa pour signifier à McGonagall qu'elle pouvait se retourner. La directrice des Gryffons avait au moins la bonne idée d'afficher une vraie gêne.

« Pardonnez-moi Hermione, je voulais arriver avant que…

-Avant que quoi ? Que Severus et moi nous envoyions en l'air ? Vous savez Minerva, une sorcière normalement constituée annonce son arrivée à l'avance, surtout en soirée.

-Je suis ici pour parler avec Severus, pas avec vous Hermione. Et je vous demande de vous adresser à moi sur un autre ton.

-Minerva, tu n'as rien à demander ! Tu arrives à l'improviste sans t'annoncer au préalable, tu réalises qu'Hermione et moi sommes euh… et bien occupés. Et tu… Par Merlin, Minerva… fous moi la paix ! » gronda Severus.

« Severus, tu ne penses pas que je mérite une explication après ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous ?

-Par Circé, Minerva ça fait vingt ans !

-Mais j'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi tu m'as évité après ! Tu t'es même remis à me parler comme si j'étais redevenue ton professeur, tu as mis une distance qui m'a blessée Severus. Ça fait vingt ans que je ne comprends pas. Et te voir t'acoquiner avec Hermione aujourd'hui… »

Hermione, qui essayait de se faire toute petite, prit la parole afin qu'on lui foute la paix :

« Euh… j'aimerai autant que vous me laissiez en dehors de cette histoire. Il y a vingt ans je ne savais pas encore que j'étais une sorcière alors bon, si vous pouviez… » Severus coupa Hermione en lui pressant gentiment le bras.

« Je disais donc, te voir avec Hermione… T'observer pendant ces vacances… Par Bastet, Severus ! Tu ne penses pas qu'on aurait pu discuter ? Pourquoi avoir cherché à me fuir ?

Severus soupira, s'il voulait que cette histoire le laisse tranquille, il allait devoir affronter Minerva et mettre les points sur les i.

« Minerva, tu sais très bien pourquoi. Mets-toi à ma place, tu aurais été aussi embarrassée que moi dans cette situation.

-Tu as honte d'avoir couché avec moi ?

-Ah ! Ça y est j'suis mal à l'aise ! » déclara Hermione. « Je vais vous laisser régler ça entre vous et aller faire une promenade sur la plage

-Tu restes ici ! » Ordonna Severus.

Et Hermione, sur qui le ton autoritaire du Serpentard faisait son petit effet resta sur place ne sachant trop où regarder.

« Par Merlin, Severus c'est toi qui m'a sauté dessus ce soir-là, c'est toi qui a arraché ma ro…

-JE T'AI PRISE POUR UNE PUTE ! » cracha Severus. « Je t'ai pris pour une pute, Minerva, et tu le sais très bien » continua-t-il, las.

Minerva fut pris d'un rire nerveux.

« Oh Severus arrête de chercher des excuses !

-NOM D'UN ECTOPLASME À ROULETTES ! Tu vas vraiment m'obliger à te balancer tout ça maintenant ? Ça ne t'a pas interpellée qu'en partant je te glisse quelques pièces de la monnaie locale dans la main ? Minerva, comment aurais-je pu savoir ? C'était pendant la soirée qu'Albus avait encore eu la mauvaise idée d'organiser, la soirée métamorphose. Tu le sais parfaitement Minerva. Je t'ai pris pour ce à quoi tu ressemblais ce soir-là. Et j'aurai très bien pu tomber sur une vraie prostituée puisqu'Albus en avait fait venir. Quand j'ai compris que c'est avec toi que j'avais… Hum… voilà. J'ai eu honte. Tu as été mon professeur pendant sept ans et tu étais ma collègue et je t'ai traitée comme une vulgaire prostituée. Je ne pouvais pas te reconnaître. Ta couleur de peau était différente, la forme de ton visage, ta silhouette… Tout était différent. Tu n'as pas souhaité me dire qui tu étais, trouves-tu ça honnête Minerva ? Crois-moi, si j'avais su que c'était toi, jamais je n'aurai… Alors s'il te plaît, une bonne fois pour toute, ne parlons plus de cette histoire.

-Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas apprécié Severus !

-Je ne le dis pas, c'était bien. Aussi bien que ça peut l'être lorsque je baise une pute ! Et oui Minerva, ne me jette pas ce regard choqué, s'il te faut une vérité crue pour que tu comprennes là voilà ! Tu n'as été rien d'autre qu'une pute ce soir-là. Une très agréable et généreuse prostituée certes mais… juste une pute. » _Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai avec ce mot moi aujourd'hui ?_

Severus avait terminé son laïus le regard noir ancré dans celui de Minerva. Il avait besoin d'une cigarette. Il prit quelques inspirations pour tenter de calmer ses nerfs.

« Pourquoi, lorsque tu as compris que c'est avec moi que tu avais couché, n'es-tu pas venu me voir pour m'en parler ? J'aurai pu te dire que j'étais plutôt ivre et que ça ne m'avait pas effleuré l'esprit.

-Parce que Minerva, comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, j'ai eu honte et je t'en voulais de ne pas avoir été honnête avec moi. L'alcool n'est qu'une piètre excuse, je n'étais pas métamorphosé, tu savais très bien que celui qui te sautait était Severus Snape.

Et je ne l'ai appris que parce que j'avais un message à te faire passer de la part de notre cher directeur et, qu'arrivé dans ta case j'ai vu la robe que tu portais la veille et une photo de toi et Sybille métamorphosées. »

Minerva n'arrivait plus à regarder Severus dans les yeux, cet homme avait le don de faire culpabiliser Méphistophélès en personne, il avait le talent des Serpentards de retourner les situations à son avantage.

« Severus, il est vrai que j'aurai certainement dû te dire qui j'étais, voire peut-être de laisser tomber ma métamorphose et de me montrer telle que je l'étais à l'époque, je te demande pardon. Cependant, si je ne l'ai pas fait c'est certes à cause de l'alcool mais c'est aussi parce que, je savais très bien que lorsque tu saurais la vérité tu arrêterais ton jeu de séduction. J'avais envie de toi cette nuit-là Severus, je ne regrette rien. Peut-être seulement ton manque de franchise et ta lâcheté.

-NE ME TRAITE PAS DE LÂCHE ! » postillonna Severus.

« Écoute-moi bien Minerva, si pour que tu me foutes la paix une bonne fois pour toute tu as besoin d'entendre des excuses de ma part et bien les voilà : Je suis désolé ! Je ne voulais pas te blesser. J'étais jeune et je ne savais pas comment gérer tout ça. Je peux faire un effort, pour tenter de ne plus te traiter avec autant de distance, de condescendance… -Appelle ça comme tu veux- mais avec plus de… euh… disons respect dû à ta position et ton âge avancé. Maintenant, veux-tu bien s'il te plaît nous laisser, Hermione et moi ? » Severus avait lâché ces mots d'une voix basse, cassante. Cette voix qu'il réservait habituellement à Harry Potter lorsqu'il était élève.

Minerva soupira en secouant la tête.

« Tu restes égal à toi-même Severus et je t'avoue que je trouve ça assez rassurant. Maintenant, la vieille peau que je suis souhaiterai s'entretenir avec Hermione….

Severus jeta un regard à la sorcière aux cheveux frisés, qui, d'un signe de tête lui signifia qu'il pouvait les laisser seule.

« Prends garde à ce que tu vas dire Minerva ! » tonna Severus.

« Tu essaies de me faire peur Severus ? » gronda Minerva.

« C'est d'elle dont tu devrais avoir peur » répondit-il en désignant Hermione d'un geste. Et sans plus s'attarder il prit la porte.

Une fois dehors, le Serpentard fit quelques pas histoire de calmer ses nerfs en marmonnant des injures sur cette soirée qui avait si bien commencé. _Cette vieille tête de strangulot ne mérite rien d'autre qu'une malédiction de perte de cheveux !_ Severus pouffa à cette image, imaginer Minerva chauve… Il ferma les yeux et eut l'image nette de McGonagall sous sa forme animagus se rendant compte qu'elle ressemblait à ces chats hideux sans poils. Ça le fit sourire et lui remonta un peu le moral. Il s'adossa au mur en chaux de la maisonnette et alluma une cigarette. Il en était à la moitié lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et que les deux sorcières sortirent, Hermione tenait sa baguette à la main.

« Bonne soirée Minerva ! » lança Hermione d'un ton sec.

« Oui bonne soirée. » Et Minerva s'enfonça dans l'obscurité.

Hermione s'approcha de Severus, lui prit la cigarette des mains et tira dessus en fermant les yeux avant de lui replacer entre les lèvres.

« Ça s'est si mal passé que ça ? » demanda Severus.

« Pas du tout, elle a été plutôt courtoise. Elle s'est même excusée. Elle m'a dit que c'est Albus qui lui avait suggéré de venir te parler.

-Et en bonne vieille Gryffondor elle a foncé tête la première sans réfléchir » dénigra Severus. Hermione fut forcée d'acquiescer.

« Elle a forcément été surprise de nous trouver dans cette position. Elle se doutait bien que nous ne jouions pas aux bavboules. Elle ne s'attendait seulement pas à te voir fesses à l'air entre mes cuisses. Bref, ce qui me contrarie Severus c'est que je n'aime pas qu'on s'immisce autant dans mes affaires. Et votre discussion de ce soir m'a vraiment mis mal à l'aise. Je suis restée parce que tu me l'as demandé, mais ça ne me concerne absolument pas. 'Tu restes égal à toi-même Severus et je t'avoue que je trouve ça assez rassurant' »

Hermione imitait plutôt bien Minerva et Severus lui jeta un regard amusé. En le voyant, Hermione se laissa aller à sourire franchement en penchant la tête. Elle s'approcha de Snape qui venait d'écraser sa cigarette au sol, entoura sa taille de ses bras et posa sa tête contre sa poitrine.

« Cette soirée n'est pas exactement ce que tu espérais hein ? » demanda le sombre sorcier.

Hermione secoua la tête en souriant contre son torse. Elle releva la tête pour que Severus puisse la regarder :

« La soirée n'est pas finie Severus. Avec un peu de chance on ne sera plus dérangés avant quelques heures. »

Severus se souvint alors d'une phrase que lui avait dite Hermione un peu plus tôt dans la journée : _«on décide de vivre au jour le jour, au gré de nos envies »_

Il commençait à vraiment aimer cette idée, il se pencha pour embrasser Hermione mais elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres l'arrêtant dans son élan.

« Danse avec moi » demanda-t-elle et d'un geste gracieux de la main droite, elle agita la baguette pour mettre de la musique alors qu'elle se collait un peu plus à lui.

Malheureusement le geste ayant été un peu fébrile, la chanson se mit à beugler bien trop fort pour donner la belle ambiance chaude et romantique souhaitée par Hermione. Ils sursautèrent tous les deux et Hermione remua vivement sa baguette pour arranger les choses. Une fois le son réglé, ils ne purent s'empêcher de partir en fou-rire et Hermione se délecta d'entendre le rire de Severus, c'était un son aussi merveilleux que surprenant. Lui qui était d'habitude de nature discrète et pudique, son rire sonnait fort, de manière éclatante, il emplissait tout l'espace, ses épaules remuaient en rythme et ça provoquait de beaux frissons à Hermione.

« Décidément cette soirée ne se déroule vraiment pas comme je l'avais prévue » dit Hermione en s'essuyant les yeux.

« Heureusement… » répondit Severus en attrapant Hermione par la taille pour la caler contre lui, « Il nous reste la musique »

Et sous les étoiles, au son de « Nocturnal me » des « Echos and the bunnymen* » ils se mirent à bouger lentement.

Après quelques secondes, Severus qui était aussi souple qu'une baguette magique trempée dans de l'acier souffla :

« Hermione, je ne suis pas bon danseur et pour être honnête avec toi, ce genre de contact me met mal-à-l'aise.

-Chuuuut Severus, laisse-toi aller.

-Hum… » Le sorcier continua comme il put à bouger ses pieds de gauche à droite.

Hermione qui eut pitié de son partenaire de danse, releva la tête, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et alla murmurer à l'oreille de Severus :

« Viens, on rentre, on sera mieux à l'intérieur. » Et pour la troisième fois de la journée elle le tira par la main et lui, se laissa conduire.

Severus n'avait qu'une chose en tête, se retrouver sur Hermione, son corps contre le sien, les jambes de la Gryffondor nouées autour de sa taille pendant qu'il bougerait en elle. Il se fustigea mentalement.

Avec une prostituée c'eût été plus simple. Il abordait, payait, et faisait ce qu'il voulait. Avec Hermione il était démuni. Il alla récupérer son verre de vin et le descendit cul-sec.

La jeune femme, qui sentait la nervosité de Severus, s'approcha de lui, tira légèrement sur la chemise noire qu'il portait et l'embrassa, aussi tendrement qu'elle le put. Ses lèvres ne bougeaient pas beaucoup, elle entrouvrit la bouche et attendit sagement.

Severus comprit qu'elle lui laissait les rennes. Décontenancé mais brûlant d'envie, il laissa son désir l'emporter sur sa nervosité et lui prit la bouche. Le baiser n'avait plus rien de tendre, Severus avait l'air affamé et Hermione lui répondait avec la même envie.

Il laissa parler ses mains. Il commença par caresser Hermione au travers sa robe. Mais très vite il eut besoin de plus de peau. Alors, pour la seconde fois de la soirée, il dégrafa la robe bleue et Hermione la laissa tomber à ses pieds, se retrouvant complètement nue, sous les yeux embrasés de Severus.

Il ne perdit pas de temps, il avait mis son cerveau en veille, s'il commençait à réfléchir, alors il stopperait tout et gâcherait pour de bon ce qui naissait entre Hermione et lui.

Il la guida sur le clic-clac, gentiment, lui intima de s'allonger et l'accompagna. Il se positionna sur elle. Et entreprit de découvrir le corps d'Hermione qui n'attendait que ça.

Il alternait baisers et caresses, coups de langues et légères morsures. Chaque parcelle de peau fut passée sous les mains et les lèvres de Severus. Hermione se consumait, elle n'avait qu'une envie, se faire dévorer par le Serpentard.

Mais alors qu'elle était totalement nue et soumise aux caresses de Snape, lui était toujours entièrement vêtu.

« Severus, déshabille-toi s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de te toucher, de te sentir contre moi »

Il grogna sa réponse alors qu'il jouait de sa langue sur un mamelon pendant qu'il titillait l'autre d'une main. Elle se cambra pour lui signifier son plaisir et entreprit par la même occasion de dévêtir son amant.

Elle commença à vouloir déboutonner la chemise, mais le plaisir procuré par les attentions de Severus sur ses seins rendait la tâche compliquée. Elle commença à s'impatienter et d'un geste sec arracha les boutons et fit glisser le tissu sur les épaules du sorcier. De quelques mouvements d'épaules il s'en débarrassa et la jeta sur le sol.

Hermione s'attaqua sans plus tarder à la ceinture qui tenait le pantalon pendant que Severus embrassait et mordillait son cou en remontant jusqu'au lobe de son oreille. _Circé que c'est bon !_ pensa Hermione.

Leurs souffles se mêlaient à l'autre, se transformaient en gémissements.

Severus s'écarta doucement d'Hermione pour terminer d'enlever ses vêtements. Il se retrouva vite nu et vint coller son corps à celui de la jeune femme qui soupirait son envie de lui.

Ils restèrent un moment collés, se frottant gentiment l'un contre l'autre sans jamais franchir le pas. La sensation de leur peau à peau les grisait, les échauffait plus encore.

Hermione qui ne se souvenait pas avoir fermé les yeux les ouvrit pour venir s'attacher à ceux de Severus. Elle ne dit pas un mot mais son regard parlait pour elle, lui signifiant à quel point elle le voulait, maintenant. Elle noua ses jambes autour de la taille de Severus et, lui, arrima ses lèvres aux siennes et l'entraîna dans un baiser enivrant. Tandis qu'il l'embrassait, de sa main il guida son sexe et d'un coup de rein il entra en elle.

Il ne bougea pas, il ne pouvait pas. C'était trop bon. Il arrêta d'embrasser Hermione pour la regarder alors qu'elle commençait à onduler des hanches voulant plus.

« Ne bouge pas » lui intima d'une voix rauque Severus.

« Je veux bouger Severus, j'en ai besoin, s'il te plaît » supplia Hermione.

Il lui bloqua les hanches et répéta de sa voix chaude :

« Ne bouge pas »

Il ne se faisait pas suffisamment confiance, il savait que si elle commençait à faire danser son corps sous le sien, il jouirait trop vite. Et il voulait en profiter.

La respiration de Severus était plus qu'erratique. Toujours en maintenant les hanches d'Hermione immobiles, il sortit lentement de sa douce moiteur et y replongea tout aussi lentement. Il entama un mouvement de va-et-vient doux et sensuel, faisant gémir Hermione.

Elle ne s'était jamais retrouvée immobilisée pendant le sexe, c'était nouveau et c'était excitant. Il contrôlait tout. Le rythme, les mouvements. Il la faisait soupirer au gré de ses envies. Severus l'emmena au bord, tout au bord de son orgasme mais ne lui permit pas de jouir de suite. Il se délectait de la sensation des parois d'Hermione caressant son sexe. Ses yeux noirs ne quittaient pas le visage d'Hermione guettant, apprenant, mémorisant toutes les réactions que sa queue allant et venant dans son corps provoquait chez elle.

Il se décida enfin à libérer les mouvements de la sorcière.

« Bouge Hermione. Danse avec moi »

Et elle commença à bouger, ses hanches allant à la rencontre de celles de Severus et c'était encore meilleur.

« Merlin. Hermione » soupira Severus.

Leurs mouvements s'accélérèrent, Severus sentait venir la libération. Il accentua ses coups de reins, entrant plus fort, plus loin dans le sexe accueillant et mouillé de plaisir d'Hermione.

Hermione l'accueillait, en redemandait, ondulait sous lui avec force tandis que ses mains étaient accrochées aux fesses de Severus le poussant toujours plus en elle.

Le sorcier pouvait sentir le vagin d'Hermione se resserrer sur sa longueur.

Les gémissements de la sorcière devinrent de simples babils incohérents pour finir en cris lorsqu'elle jouit emportant avec elle Severus qui se perdit dans son orgasme.

Ils revinrent lentement à eux, en se caressant et s'embrassant, désirant prolonger encore un peu les frissons ressentis plus tôt.

Avec douceur Severus s'extirpa de la chaleur d'Hermione et s'allongea à côté d'elle. Ils étaient tous deux essoufflés, transpirant et heureux de ce plaisir partagé.

Hermione vint caler sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule.

Ils profitaient de ce moment post-orgasmique se laissant doucement sombrer dans les bras de Morphée. Ils étaient tout simplement bien.

oOo

A suivre…

*Echo and the bunnymen, je vous invite à découvrir ce groupe pour celles et ceux qui ne connaissent pas.

Note d' **Aë** , de _Lizzyie et_ Darkkline

Cette histoire est bientôt terminée. **Quoi ! déjà ?** Et bien oui, mais pas de suite non plus, il y a encore quelques chapitres à venir.

Venez m'ouvrir s'il vous plait ! » _Qui que ce soit, cette personne mérite presque la mort.._

faisant sortir Hermione et Severus de leurs envies grivoises. _NON !_

« Bonsoir Minerva ! Vous allez bien ? » _Je l'savais ! La chieuse !_

avada-kedavriser la vieille écossaise qui osait les déranger si près du but. _Et elle fait bien !_

il allait devoir affronter Minerva et mettre les points sur les i. _Oui, avoir un peu de courage pour une fois dans sa vie de Serpentard ^^_

JE T'AI PRIS POUR UNE PUTE ! » cracha Severus. _Violence ! Je dirais plutôt « prostituée », ça fait plus classe venant de Severus._ Si je puis me permettre, j'ai du mal avec ce mot, prostituée serait sans doute moins familier.

Réponse de Nathea : Alors, oui, mais non XD ! Severus est frustré et en colère. Et parfois ça peut lui arriver de laisser échapper de vilains mots ^^

Et j'aurai très bien pu tomber sur une vraie prostituée puisqu'Albus en avait fait venir. **Bubus est GRAVE. Genre, pire, quoi. Argh. C'est sur le budget de l'école ? O_O *question technique*** Non il a pris l'argent de son compte privé. C'est bien connu, l'Albus est généreux ^^

 _Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai avec ce mot moi aujourd'hui ? (Hmm, je comprends mieux que tu le sortes à toutes les sauces mais ça me choque tellement venant de lui toujours poli ^^)_

NE ME TRAITE PAS DE LÂCHE ! » postillonna Severus. _(Il l'est un peu quand même, faut pas déconner ^^)_

respect dû à ta position et ton âge avancé _(Outch !)._

ces chats hideux sans poils. **Ca s'appelle un sphinx ! Je les trouve affreux,moi aussi... brrrr -_-** Je sais, mais je préfère que Severus soit parfois ignorant. Ça le rend plus humain ^^

de sa main il guida son sexe et d'un coup de rein il entra en elle. _(ENFIN !)_ XD Il a bien mérité ça le Sev


	15. Chapter 15

Bonjour à vous ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, il ne s'y passe pas grand-chose mais j'ai aimé écrire la discussion entre Hermione et Severus.

Ce chapitre est classé M pour une raison particulière, je vous déconseille donc de le lire si vous n'aimez pas les citrons.

Je vous remercie, de tout mon cœur, vous qui laissez des reviews, mettez cette histoire en favoris ou en follow. Ça me touche à chaque fois.

Merci à Manon à qui je ne peux pas répondre en privé. Tes reviews me font plaisir à chaque fois.

Merci à **Shukrat, Darkklinne et Lizzyie** les bêtas.

Bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, j'aime tellement vous lire, mon cœur danse la samba à chacun de vos mots !

.

Chapitre 15

.

Hermione se réveilla au milieu de la nuit. Elle tâtonna le matelas à côté d'elle et n'y trouva pas Severus.

Elle finit par entendre les bruits de l'eau qui coule et, en conclus donc logiquement, que l'homme était sous la douche. C'est alors qu'une lumineuse et luxurieuse idée la traversa.

oOo

Severus s'était réveillé à cause des ronflements d'Hermione. Elle était étendue sur le dos, bouche grande ouverte et faisait un bruit de tracteur. Il s'était frotté les yeux, s'était étiré, avait jeté un œil moqueur à la lionne qui rugissait dans son sommeil en se disant qu'il tenait là un bon moyen de la titiller.

Il finit par se rendre compte qu'il était nu, sans aucun drap pour cacher sa nudité ou celle de sa partenaire, et surtout qu'une odeur de transpiration et de sexe lui collait à la peau. Il s'ébroua, sortit du lit et, partit se frotter le corps sous l'eau bienfaitrice.

oOo

Hermione se dirigea à pas de loup vers la salle de bain. Elle avait encore envie de Severus et en le sachant frais et dispo, n'avait aucune raison de s'en priver.

Elle ouvrit la porte silencieusement.

La salle de bain était très petite. Il y avait juste assez de place pour un lavabo au-dessus duquel était accroché une étagère et un miroir. Les toilettes se trouvaient à droite et la douche sur la gauche. C'était tellement petit que quelqu'un de la taille de Severus pouvait parfaitement s'asseoir sur les toilettes et se laver les pieds dans la douche, tout en se brossant les dents au-dessus du lavabo.

Mais peu importait la taille de la pièce, ce qui intéressait Hermione c'était Snape, nu, sous le jet d'eau chaude.

Elle ouvrit le rideau de douche en lâchant un nonchalant :

« Tu me fais une place ? »

Severus sursauta et par réflexe masqua sa poitrine et son sexe avec ses mains.

« Hermione, par Merlin ! Je suis nu ! Veux-tu bien sortir d'ici et me laisser finir ? Enfin quelles sont ces manières ? » Il termina sa phrase en s'enroulant comme il put dans le rideau de douche.

Hermione qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette réaction de la part de l'homme qui quelques heures plus tôt l'avait fait jouir sans aucune pudeur, ne sut que répondre.

Comme elle détestait ne pas avoir de répartie, elle choisit de répliquer à sa manière. Elle entra dans le bac à douche, obligeant Severus à se coller contre le mur, à lâcher le rideau et à avoir le robinet enfoncé dans les reins.

Ils se faisaient face, lui, tentait tant bien que mal de masquer les points stratégiques de sa nudité et elle, au contraire, se plaisait à mettre en avant ses atouts.

Severus qui était coincé entre le robinet de la douche et les jolies formes tout en rondeurs d'Hermione décida qu'il valait mieux se concentrer sur la deuxième option.

Cependant il ne fit pas le premier pas, il attendit de voir comment Hermione s'y prendrait. Il fut attristé de voir qu'elle ne tentait rien de spécial, si ce n'est être nue sous la douche avec lui et se coller un peu plus à son corps, passer son bras derrière lui pour aller chercher le savon et commencer à se laver. _Gloups_ déglutit le Serpentard.

Elle ne le regardait même pas, elle se contentait d'être là, et de faire passer ses mains savonneuses sur son corps.

 _Non mais, elle s'incruste dans MA douche, me provoque avec ses seins à se damner, son ventre, ses hanches, son sexe… elle me cherche la bougresse ! Nom d'une Goule à barbe ! Foi de Severus Tobias Snape, elle ne m'aura pas ! Je ne céderai pas ! JAMAIS ! Si elle attend que je la supplie, elle peut toujours aller gratter un veracrasse !_

oOo

« Par Merlin ! Hermione, S'il te plaît » supplia Snape dans un râle impatient cinq minutes plus tard.

Ils étaient toujours sous la douche, et Hermione qui avait fini sa toilette, avait eu pour idée de laver Severus. Elle s'était attelée à la tâche avec minutie, joignant sa bouche et sa langue à ses mains afin que la toilette soit complète.

Seulement, ses caresses étaient trop légères.

Le corps de Severus répondait très favorablement aux attentions d'Hermione, et il était prêt à plus d'action.

Oui mais, Hermione voulait en profiter pour le taquiner. Elle s'enorgueillit d'observer les réactions qu'elle suscitait chez son amant.

Elle l'embrassa dans le cou, sur la cicatrice offerte par Nagini, tout en laissant sa main jouer avec les poils noirs de son torse. Se faisant guider par la respiration laborieuse de Severus, elle laissa sa main descendre doucement jusqu'à son ventre puis son sexe. Elle commença à le caresser, doucement, très doucement, trop doucement. Severus voulu poser sa main sur la sienne pour la guider, accélérer le mouvement, mais Hermione le coupa dans son élan en se jetant sur sa bouche et l'embrassant comme s'il était sa bouteille d'oxygène. Severus ne se fit pas prier pour répondre au baiser, et y mettre du sien. Sa langue bataillait ferme avec celle d'Hermione, leurs lèvres se chevauchaient, leurs souffles devenaient grognements. Le contraste entre la fureur du baiser et la douceur de la caresse d'Hermione devint trop pour Severus.

Pris dans un élan de héros de roman à l'eau de rose, il agrippa Hermione par la taille et la souleva. Elle eut le bon réflexe d'entourer ses jambes autour de lui.

Severus voulut coller Hermione contre le mur, mais le sol de la douche était dangereusement glissant. Alors que la sorcière tentait de ravager le cou de Snape, lui, essayait juste de trouver un équilibre plus sûr pour pouvoir plonger dans le corps de la lionne.

« HOUUUUUUU C'EST FROIIIIID ! SEVERUS C'EST FROID ! » Hermione gigotait pour tenter de se dégager du mur de faïence contre lequel Severus l'avait plaquée.

Snape, trop occupé à ne plus penser avec son cerveau, avait déjà glissé sa main entre leurs deux corps pour pouvoir posséder la jeune femme.

Mais les mouvements tordus qu'effectuait Hermione l'empêcha d'arriver au but et, il commençait à fatiguer.

Porter Hermione pour lui faire l'amour s'avérait beaucoup plus excitant dans son imagination. Severus sentit ses bras et ses jambes se lancer dans un ballet de tremblements.

« Je vais lâcher Hermione, je ne tiens plus » avoua le Serpentard tout en déposant la jeune femme sur le sol.

Il se mit à secouer ses bras endoloris pour permettre à ses muscles de se détendre.

Il remarqua alors qu'Hermione le fixait d'un regard noir.

« Tu sais que c'est limite vexant Severus ?

-De quoi ? que je vieillisse au point de ne plus arriver à porter ma partenaire sexuelle ? » se rattrapa de justesse Snape, qui savait très bien que ce n'était pas du tout à cause de son âge, mais plutôt aux sublimes formes de Granger.

« Mouais… Bien rattrapé Serpentard ! »

oOo

Severus sentit la fatigue le gagner. Il prit Hermione par la main et tous deux se dirigèrent de nouveau vers le clic-clac. Il fit signe à la sorcière de s'allonger tandis que lui allait récupérer un drap dans l'armoire. Il était impensable pour lui de dormir nu complètement découvert.

Hermione l'attendait, nue, allongée, sa peau encore humide de la douche. Elle dévorait Severus des yeux, alors que lui était bien trop occupé à se débattre avec le drap pour l'étaler correctement sur leur couche, pour le remarquer.

Lorsqu'il jugea que le linge était placé convenablement, il vint rejoindre Hermione sur le clic-clac. Il la regarda un instant, s'autorisa à laisser sortir un soupir d'aise et vint déposer un doux baiser sur les lèvres de la lionne.

Alors il lui tourna le dos, s'allongea en s'emmitouflant dans le drap.

« Bonne nuit Hermione. »

Il avait déjà fermé les yeux, lorsqu'une tornade chevelue le prit par surprise. Elle le retourna sur le dos et, se mit à califourchon sur lui.

« Oh non Severus ! D'abord le sexe, après le dodo.

-Le sexe c'est déjà fait Hermione » marmonna Severus à demi comateux.

« Oui et notre petit interlude sous la douche me laisse un goût d'inachevé. J'aime aller au bout de ce que j'entreprends Severus » Hermione se pencha et se mit à suçoter le cou du sorcier, lui laissant une jolie marque. Puis elle traça des baisers sur la ligne de sa mâchoire, sa pomme d'Adam, la naissance de son cou. Elle remonta embrasser ses lèvres et fut heureuse de recevoir sa réponse.

Severus se laissa tenter, après tout il avait une sorcière jeune et belle qui avait envie de lui, il n'allait pas lui dire non. Tant pis, il dormirait plus tard. Il accentua le baiser et leurs langues se câlinèrent. Il posa ses mains sur les cuisses d'Hermione et les fit remonter lentement, d'abord sur les hanches, la taille, le ventre, le dos. Il s'attarda sur ses fesses et ses mains finirent sur les seins beaux et pleins d'Hermione.

Son corps à lui était parfaitement réveillé maintenant et attendait les attentions de la lionne.

Elle se souleva légèrement, prit la verge de Severus en main et la guida à son entrée. Ils gémirent en chœur lorsqu'elle s'abaissa sur sa longueur, se laissant enivrer par les sensations.

Il avait toujours les mains posées sur la poitrine d'Hermione lorsqu'elle commença à se mouvoir sur lui. Il les accrocha alors à sa taille pour sentir ses mouvements et pouvoir admirer ses seins rebondir. La vue qu'elle lui offrait était à se damner : les yeux mi-clos, la bouche entrouverte, les cheveux fous, le souffle perdu, la tête basculée en arrière, les seins qui bougent, le ventre qui ondule, son sexe dans le sien, chaud, merveilleux.

« Merveilleuse Hermione » Grogna Severus.

Hermione admirait Severus, allongé et offert et, elle prenait tout ce qu'il avait à donner. Ses mains posées sur son torse comme une caresse se transformèrent en griffes lorsqu'elle planta ses ongles dans ses pectoraux après un coup de reins délicieux de la part du Serpentard.

Elle le trouva beau, ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, la fixant avec une rare intensité. Sa bouche ne formait plus qu'une ligne fine et de légers soupirs en sortaient.

Lorsqu'il grogna son prénom, elle se laissa aller.

Hermione se penchant un peu plus en avant, augmentant le frottement du sexe de Severus contre ses parois, contre ce point qui lui faisait voir les étoiles. Elle accéléra ses mouvements, se laissant basculer dans la volupté.

« Severus, aide-moi » gémit Hermione.

Elle entendit un râle tandis que des mains agrippaient un peu plus fort sa taille et qu'il se mettait à la pilonner. Elle tenta d'accompagner ses mouvements, mais, emportée par le plaisir, en fut vite incapable.

Severus regardait Hermione jouir, l'écoutait psalmodier, sa poitrine s'habillant de rougeurs. Il aurait voulu continuer à la prendre encore et encore, pouvoir la regarder venir indéfiniment. Mais la pression du sexe d'Hermione sur le sien était bien trop bonne.

Alors d'un dernier coup de reins, il vint à son tour dans un cri rauque.

Hermione s'effondra sur lui, et ils restèrent dans cette position, se laissant le temps de récupérer leur souffle.

oOo

Hermione s'était endormie sur lui peu de temps après leur interlude sexuel.

Au début Severus n'osa pas bouger, il trouvait le moment beau et ayant peu l'habitude de ce genre de contact choisi d'en profiter. Alors il caressa le dos d'Hermione, s'emplit de l'odeur de sexe que leur peau dégageait, pendant un long moment.

Seulement, le corps de la sorcière commençait à peser sur lui, ses cheveux lui rentraient dans le nez et la bouche, il était sûr qu'elle lui bavait dessus et il avait vraiment besoin de bouger pour détendre son dos. Il essaya divers stratagèmes pour faire bouger la lionne en toute discrétion, mais, de toute évidence elle avait élue domicile sur son corps pour le reste de la nuit. Après l'avoir chatouillé, secoué, appelé, il lui avait même pincé les fesses, juste un tout petit peu, mais il avait trouvé ça trop excitant, et n'ayant plus l'endurance de ses vingt ans, décida d'attendre le lendemain pour continuer dans cette voie.

Il ne savait plus quoi faire, il se retenait de ne pas éternuer à cause de la chevelure de la sorcière qui lui chatouillait les narines. C'est alors qu'il fut pris d'une quinte de toux, et guidé par un réflexe de survie, s'assit sur le lit pour pouvoir mieux respirer, faisant tomber Hermione du clic-clac.

La sorcière se redressa, en position de combat, ralluma les bougies d'un sort informulé. Elle n'avait rien perdu de ses réflexes de guerrière. Quand elle réalisa que c'était Severus qui pour la quatrième fois depuis le début de leur séjour l'avait envoyé valdinguer, elle se renfrogna en retournant dans le lit.

« Severus, tu vas vraiment devoir perdre cette habitude de me jeter à chaque fois que quelque chose te contrarie, apprends à te contrôler un peu par Merlin ! » dit-elle d'une voix remplie de sommeil.

« Je n'aurai pas eu à le faire si tu avais eu la bonne idée de ne pas t'endormir sur moi. Tu étais en train de m'écraser et de m'étouffer avec tes cheveux.

-Comment ça je t'écrasais ? » demanda Hermione entièrement réveillée. Elle tourna son regard vers Severus pour le fixer de son regard le plus noir.

Le Serpentard remonta le drap sur son corps jusqu'au cou et Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu me trouves grosse ? Et arrête de te cacher derrière ce drap veux-tu ? Il n'y a rien que je n'ai pas déjà vue ou que je n'ai pas envie de revoir.

-Non tu n'es pas grosse, tu es… euh… » il murmura à peine les derniers mots, « tu es belle » il haussa ensuite la voix « mais au bout de deux heures à dormir sur mon torse, tu deviens lourde ! Et laisse mon drap là où il est. Apprend juste à ne pas t'endormir sur le sorcier avec qui tu partages ta couche.

-Roooooo Severus, tu as peur de quoi ? Que je parte en courant en te voyant nu ? Tu sais que je t'ai déjà vu en tenu d'Adam ? Tu sais que j'ai aimé ce que j'ai vu ? Allez, laisse-moi te regarder s'il te plaît ? Promis je ne te saute pas dessus jusqu'à demain » dit Hermione de son air le plus mutin.

« Non je veux pas » répondit Severus d'un ton boudeur. « C'est une chose de montrer ma nudité lorsque nous sommes en action, s'en est une autre de me montrer sans aucune raison valable. Maintenant, femme, laisse-moi dormir. » Il fit mine de s'allonger, mais Hermione en avait décidé autrement. Elle sortit du lit et alla se poster devant Severus.

« Leçon suivante ! Regarde-moi Severus, regarde mon corps imparfait.

-Mais enfin que racontes-tu ?

-Rien du tout, je veux juste que tu regardes mon corps. Que tu le regardes attentivement. »

Severus se redressa sur ses coudes, posa ses yeux sur les délicieuses courbes et rondeurs d'Hermione, déglutit, et leva un sourcil interrogateur sur la jeune femme.

« Hermione, je ne suis pas une machine. J'ai cinquante ans, je ne peux pas te faire l'amour une troisième fois ce soir. Aussi tentant que puisse être ton corps, je ne céderais pas à tes avances. Viens te coucher, ou au moins laisse-moi dormir. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et souffla son exaspération.

« Tu le fais exprès Severus ? Je ne t'ai pas demandé de me faire l'amour, je te demande de regarder mon corps, simplement. Tu dormiras dans deux minutes. »

C'est en marmonnant dans sa barbe naissante que Severus se redressa une fois de plus sur ses coudes et regarda attentivement le corps d'Hermione. Elle le laissa la détailler de haut en bas, et, lentement tourna sur elle-même.

« Regarde mes hanches, mes fesses et mes cuisses Severus ! Regarde comme elles sont imparfaites.

-Au risque de me répéter, que racontes-tu ? Je ne vois rien d'imparfait dans tes hanches ou tes cuisses et encore moins dans tes fesses. En dehors de me donner des idées sur ce que je voudrais te faire…

-Tu vois ces bosses, ces trous, ces traits ? Regarde mon ventre » demanda Hermione en se mettant de profil laissant entrevoir son ventre légèrement rebondi. « Regarde ma cellulite, mes vergetures, mes bourrelets. Sais-tu pendant combien de temps j'en ai eu honte ? Sais-tu que la plupart de mes partenaires, petits-amis, m'ont demandé de perdre du poids ? Sais-tu que j'ai même été assez stupide pour tenter de le faire ?

-Qui sont les grippeminauds*, les coqueberts*, les maroufles*, les fils de chienne qui ont osé s'adresser à toi de la sorte ? » Il était à présent assis sur lit, le drap était tombé découvrant son torse, il avait le regard noir, empreint de colère.

« Severus, ça n'a aucune importance. Ça a arrêté d'en avoir lorsque j'ai décidé que ça n'en avait pas. Je m'aime comme je suis, parfaitement consciente de mes petits kilos en trop, de ma cellulite… Peu importe. Je suis Hermione Granger, je suis une femme, avec un corps de femme normale, qui aime ce qu'elle voit dans un miroir. Quant à tous ceux qui m'ont dit que j'étais trop grosse, trop molle, trop… peu importe, tant pis pour eux. Je suis très bien comme je suis, parce que je l'ai décidé Severus. Si seulement tu te voyais comme je te vois, comme Minerva te voit, comme beaucoup de femmes te voient, tu ne toucherais plus terre. » Elle avait fini son petit laïus les yeux brillants de désir et de sincérité et un sublime sourire. Severus sentit son cœur manquer un battement et son estomac s'envoler. Il se gonfla d'orgueil et de quelque chose qui pouvait ressembler à de la joie s'il était suffisamment familier avec ce sentiment pour savoir ce que c'était, car il savait que ce regard, ce sourire, n'étaient réservés qu'à lui.

Il se jura que, s'il était amené à croiser un de ces faquins qui avaient osé insulter la beauté qui se trouvait devant lui, il l'écraserait, l'étriperait et donnerait ses restes à manger à Touffu-dont il était sûr qu'Hagrid l'avait adopté et le tenait caché quelque part.

« Tu es belle Hermione, tu as la beauté de ta jeunesse, la perfection de ton sexe. Tout en toi demande à être embrassé, caressé, admiré, vénéré. Ne laisse plus jamais personne te persuader du contraire. Par Merlin ! Comment as-tu pu laisser ces crétins des Alpes… » Il ne finit pas sa phrase, il attrapa Hermione par la taille et la colla contre lui.

« Severus, tu te souviens de ce à quoi je ressemblais lorsque j'étais élève ? Mes dents proéminentes, mes joues plus que rondelettes, mon acné en sixième année, et toujours mes petits bourrelets ? Mon père me surnommait affectueusement sa petite bouboule d'amour et ma mère renchérissait en me disant que je serai aimée pour mon cerveau uniquement. J'ai grandi en apprenant que je n'étais pas ce qu'on appelle une jolie fille. Je l'ai longtemps cru, jusqu'au jour où j'ai envoyé « chier » tout ça, toutes ces croyances qui me pourrissaient la vie. Aujourd'hui je sais ce que je vaux et je me sens très bien dans mon corps parce que j'ai décidé que ça n'avait plus d'importance. »

Severus qui avait commencé à embrasser le corps nu d'Hermione, se sentait finalement prêt à remettre le couvert une troisième fois. Alors que sa bouche titillait la douce poitrine de la sorcière, celle-ci émit un joli rire de gorge avant de l'éloigner gentiment.

« Non Severus, tu l'as dit toi-même tout à l'heure, ton âge avancé ne te permet pas de te relancer dans les joyeusetés une troisième fois. Et je suis fatiguée. Juste promets-moi que tu ne te cacheras plus lorsque tu es avec moi, parce que j'aime te regarder, j'aime ce que je vois et j'aime l'idée de pouvoir te toucher dès que j'en ai envie. D'ailleurs demain je te propose que nous fassions journée nue !»

Il s'allongea sur le lit en grognant sa frustration, son bras venant se poser sur ses yeux.

« Nous verrons Hermione »

Il sentit le matelas s'affaisser et la sorcière vint se glisser à ses côtés. Elle posa un baiser sur la joue du Serpentard et lui souffla à l'oreille :

« Bonne nuit beau brun »

Severus émit un rire sourd, ôta son bras de son visage pour mieux regarder Hermione.

« Tu as vraiment besoin de dormir Hermione. »

Elle prit sa place sur le lit, dos tourné à Severus et sentit très vite le sommeil la gagner lorsqu'elle entendit Severus d'une voix où l'amusement se laissait entendre :

« Bonne nuit ma bouboule d'amour » Il se reçut un coup de pied dans le tibia et se mit à rire.

Tous deux sombrèrent dans les bras de Morphée.

oOo

Au petit matin, Hermione se réveilla chatouillée par les cheveux de Severus qui lui caressaient le cou tandis que ses mains parcouraient adroitement son corps, alors que son sexe était pressé durement contre ses fesses. Il embrassait son épaule, son cou, mordillait son oreille, caressait ses seins, son ventre, ses cuisses. Hermione lui signifia qu'elle était réveillée en écartant les jambes et Severus ne se fit pas prier et laissa ses mains explorer le sexe chaud de la sorcière.

Quand il la sentit prête, il la retourna sur le dos, vint se caler entre ses cuisses et n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour la pénétrer et entamer un mouvement de va-et-vient aussi doux que le matin. Il avait envie d'y aller plus fort et plus vite, mais il avait aussi en tête autre chose, sa pudeur l'empêchant de prendre les devants, il préféra continuer ses mouvements lents jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione lui demande d'être plus « bestial ».

Seulement, si elle ne se décidait pas vite à lui demander, lui n'allait pas pouvoir tenir indéfiniment. Alors il prit son courage à deux mains, se retira du corps de la sorcière, approcha sa bouche de son oreille et, lui murmura d'une voix pleine d'envies :

« Retourne-toi Hermione, mets-toi sur tes genoux. »

Hermione, qui avait grogné lorsque Severus s'était retiré d'elle, comprit très vite qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de râler et sur un dernier baiser vorace et un regard rempli de promesses délicieusement 'sales', se mit en position.

Severus prit quelques secondes pour admirer la vue, les fesses pleines d'Hermione n'attendant que lui. Il les caressa religieusement, avant de pénétrer une seconde fois la lionne.

« Oh Merlin Hermione… »

Il donna directement des coups de reins puissant afin de pénétrer au plus profond de sa sorcière. Il voulait lui dire qu'il était à elle, qu'elle lui appartenait, qu'il ne voulait plus la laisser, qu'il voulait passer le reste de sa vie en elle, à la faire jouir ad vitam æternam. Qu'il avait découvert que la sensation de son sexe caressant le sien, que ses soupirs, ses cris quand il la prenait étaient ce qu'il préférait au monde et qu'il ne voulait pas arrêter, jamais. Mais les mots ne vinrent pas. Il était noyé dans le plaisir, dans le besoin de faire jouir Hermione, de sentir son corps délicieux se resserrer autour de lui, et de la faire jouir encore.

Hermione était perdue dans les sensations que Severus lui offrait, elle laissait son corps prendre le dessus sur son esprit, ses fesses allant à la rencontre du bassin du sorcier. Elle voulait lui dire combien elle aimait se perdre avec lui, sentir son sexe dans le sien, sentir son corps solide contre le sien, avaler son souffle, se saouler de ses cris quand il jouissait. Elle voulait lui dire qu'elle désirait jouir de lui, avec lui, pour lui encore et encore. Mais les mots ne vinrent pas. Alors elle laissa encore une fois son corps prendre le dessus sur tout le reste. Elle sentit les doigts de Severus venir caresser son sexe, la sensation fut trop forte et elle se laissa emporter par un orgasme délicieux. Quand son corps arrêta de lui envoyer des étincelles de plaisir, elle sentit Severus toujours en elle.

La respiration saccadée, Severus était arrivé à se retenir. Il recommença à bouger s'enfonçant brutalement en elle alors qu'Hermione flottait encore sur son orgasme.

Lorsqu'il s'éloigna d'elle se fut pour lui demander de se mettre sur le dos.

« Je veux te voir, je veux voir ton visage quand tu jouis »

Hermione se positionna et accueillit Severus entre ses jambes qui recommença à la prendre fort. Il les menait tous deux à la libération et c'était bon.

Il grogna en sentant les ongles d'Hermione s'enfoncer dans son dos, elle cria quand il lui mordit l'oreille. Et le monde cessa d'exister sur un puissant coup de reins qui les envoya dans un univers n'appartenant qu'à eux. Severus continua de bouger encore un peu jusqu'à ce que ses bras ne le portent plus. Alors il s'effondra sur le côté, sortant d'Hermione qui vint se blottir contre lui en soupirant de plaisir.

Ils se voyaient parfaitement terminer les vacances de cette manière, faire l'amour, manger, boire, se doucher, faire l'amour, peu importait l'ordre.

Ils étaient encore dans l'heureux flottement post-orgasmique lorsque le patronus de Dumbledore vint encore une fois les déranger.

« Severus, n'oublie pas tes engagements ! Je comprends que tu préfères faire le coquin en bonne compagnie mais tu as des devoirs à faire petit pirate ! » Le phénix s'effaça dans un nuage de fumée.

« Il m'énerve ce vieux débris, un jour je vais te me le grmblegmble » marmonna Severus très en colère.

« C'est quoi ces devoirs Severus ? » demanda Hermione la voix légèrement érailléee.

-Rien qui ne t'intéresse, crois-moi.

-Dis-moi quand même, je te dirai si ça m'intéresse ou pas »

Et Severus lui raconta la soirée qu'il devait organiser pour la fin de leur séjour.

Le visage d'Hermione s'illumina et Severus sut que les vacances remplies uniquement de sexe étaient terminées.

oOo

À suivre…

grippeminauds* : Le nom a été rendu populaire par son emploi dans Le Chat, la Belette et le petit Lapin (1678) de Jean de La Fontaine, où il est porté par un chat juge hypocrite et profiteur.

Coquebert* : Un coquebert est quelqu'un de niais, de stupide.

Maroufles* : personnage grossier, malhonnête, fripon…


	16. Chapter 16

Bonjour tout le monde ! Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Je remercie ceux qui lisent, qui prennent le temps de laisser un petit mot. Merci à vous : **Mrs Elisabeth Darcy31** , **Zeugma412** , **Manon** , **Lolo66** , **Kahouete** , **Angel-ina66200** , **Aesalys** , **chance-a-4-feuille** , **bellatrix92** , **Leslie** , **RaineAisling** , **MaryJanee** , **Nekozuni** , **Tralapapa** , **lyssa740** , **kawai-shina** , **Mrs. Gold** , **Soterya** , **Darkklinne** , **MaryneSnp** , **perfReedus** , **charliee3216** , **Miss-Snape-69** , **Just-Granger-Ine** , **mc** , **Isa, Dame Vampyria**, **Maurane Snape** , **Laneme** , **RihemSnape** , **CarolineWho, Giles4ever97**, **Taibaka, Samael.D'Orival, Swirling Raven, Abou51, Isa'ralia Faradien, Allersia, Nadra, Ptitecitrouille, Zo, MarynS, LunaMellua, Selena, noominaome, S, patronusalways, et Shukrat.**

Merci aux bêtas : **Lizzyie** et **Aësälys**.

Bonne lecture

.

 **Chapitre 16**

Les vacances touchaient bientôt à leur fin. Severus et Hermione avaient profité de leurs quatre jours en duo. Severus avait voulu ignorer le patronus de Dumbledore le rappelant à l'ordre pour la soirée qu'il devait organiser, mais Hermione se permit de répondre à sa place qu'il n'avait aucune inquiétude à avoir, que Severus ferait de son mieux pour le satisfaire et qu'il était prié de les laisser tranquilles pour les trois prochains jours à venir, merci au revoir monsieur le directeur !

Severus n'avait pas du tout apprécié l'initiative d'Hermione, mais avait fini par regagner un semblant de bonne humeur lorsqu'elle lui raconta ce qu'elle avait en tête et qu'elle se fit pardonner en le faisant jouir avec sa bouche. Il se mit même à espérer qu'elle se fasse pardonner plus souvent.

Ils avaient donc passé les trois jours restant à se découvrir physiquement, se laissant aller à leurs envies sans aucune restriction. Aussi, ce fut dans un état de morosité palpable qu'Hermione et Severus rejoignirent leurs collègues pour les derniers jours en France.

oOo

Vingt-quatre heures qu'il ne l'avait plus touchée. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait eue entre ses bras, Hermione lui avait appris les joies du 69, cette position bénite qu'il n'avait jamais expérimentée auparavant. La cause était évidente, s'adonner au sexe oral avec une prostituée ne le tentait pas vraiment. Il n'avait rien contre les fellations, mais ne voyait pas l'intérêt du cunnilingus sur une péripatéticienne, il payait pour son plaisir à lui, et il ne voulait pas mettre la bouche là où tant d'autres avaient mis leur sexe. Vingt-quatre heures donc qu'il ne l'avait plus touchée. Tout ça à cause d'Albus Dumbledore qui avait encore eu une idée de génie.

 **FLASH-BACK (deux heures plus tôt)**

« Aaaaaah vous voilà de retour mes chers petits sacripants ! Severus, tu as l'air plus en forme que jamais hihihihi ! » Severus manqua de le pulvériser par la pensée. « J'ai eu tout le loisir de réfléchir pendant votre absence. Nous sommes d'accord que le but de ces vacances était de souder l'équipe enseignante ? Mmm ? »

Severus et Hermione échangèrent un regard dans lequel se lisait l'incompréhension chez la sorcière et l'inquiétude chez le sorcier. Mais ils acquiescèrent tout de même aux paroles du directeur.

« Bien, et je vous annonce que c'est plutôt réussi. À une exception près cependant, je suis chagrin et tristesse face à ce constat. C'est donc pour cela que… Oui venez venez » il invita tous les professeurs à se rapprocher de lui. « C'est donc pour cela que je vais maintenant former des groupes qui devront rester ensemble en journée jusqu'à la fin de nos vacances, afin que tout le monde s'entende pour le mieux dès notre rentrée à Poudlard. »

Albus divisa l'équipe et personne n'en fut heureux à l'exception du directeur.

Minerva se retrouva avec Rolanda, ce qui les enjoua toutes les deux mais il fut rajouté Sybille à leur duo qui les rejoignit en leur annonçant que son troisième œil avait prédit peste et choléra et qu'Harry Potter allait mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

Albus eut la gentillesse de laisser Hermione et Severus ensemble mais il les mit avec Neville et Hannah, pour, dit-il, clôturer une bonne fois pour toutes les querelles d'antan qui le rendaient vraiment très malheureux. À cette annonce Neville devint blanc comme un linge, Hannah dévisagea Severus, le défiant du regard d'oser attenter encore une fois à son époux. Snape, lui, se contenta de hausser son sourcil droit et d'afficher un rictus signifiant « chiche ».

Honnêtement, il n'en avait rien à faire, Hermione était avec lui, il pourrait donc ignorer cet abruti qui se liquéfiait en sa présence, et ne parlerait donc qu'avec la lionne.

Anthony, Elie, Septima, Aurora, tous les autres professeurs s'entendant en général bien avec tout le monde, resteraient ensemble.

Les consignes étaient les suivantes : chaque groupe devait faire des activités ensemble et le soir venu, rejoindre l'ensemble des enseignants au restaurant de l'hôtel.

 **FIN DU FLASH-BACK**

Ce fut donc très renfrogné que le professeur de DCFM suivit ses trois acolytes. Hermione venait d'annoncer aux Londubat que Severus devait organiser une soirée pour terminer ces vacances comme il se devait. Il fut donc convenu – sur la décision d'Hermione et d'Hannah – que tous les quatre iraient à la pêche aux accessoires et autres idées pour l'organisation. Severus marchait en tête en bougonnant tandis que Neville fermait la marche, se tenant le plus éloigné possible de son ancien professeur. Les filles, elles, étaient au milieu ne s'arrêtant pas de discuter de ce qu'elles souhaitaient voir lors de cette soirée. Severus entendit des mots qui ne le rassurèrent pas du tout. Dans quoi Albus l'avait encore embarqué, il ne lui restait que six jours pour profiter d'Hermione que diable !

À cette pensée, le ventre de Severus se noua. Qu'adviendrait-il après ? Il avait bien envie de continuer ce qu'Hermione et lui avait si bien commencé lors de ces quatre jours. Mais, elle ? Le sorcier rentra sa tête dans ses épaules et se mit à réfléchir intensément pour trouver un moyen de savoir si Hermione partageait les mêmes envies, sans paraître pathétique. Il ne voyait aucune raison d'arrêter de fréquenter Hermione, il était même curieux d'apprendre à la connaître dans un contexte plus sérieux que celui des vacances. En plus, pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait des relations sexuelles avec une sorcière qui n'avait pas été rebutée par son physique, qui n'avait pas froid aux yeux, jolie et, cerise sur le fondant du chaudron, c'était gratuit.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas que le groupe s'était arrêté. Il s'était laissé guidé par Hermione qui d'une pression de la main dans son dos lui indiquait dans quelle direction aller. Il fut stoppé par la sorcière qui le tira violemment par la ceinture de son pantalon. _Nom d'une licorne rôtie, elle a failli m'émasculer !_

Il se retourna vivement pour lui dire de faire attention à ses bijoux de famille, qu'il avait bien l'intention de s'en servir encore longtemps, qu'elle serait bien urbaine de trouver autre chose pour lui faire arrêter sa marche. Mais, au moment où il ouvrit la bouche, aucun mot ne sortit. Hermione lui lançait un regard rempli de concupiscence ce qui laissa Severus coi et fit réagir son bas ventre. _Ah c'est bon, c'est toujours en état de marche, s_ e rassura le Serpentard. Comme il se retrouvait à présent dans une situation inconfortable, de nouveau à cause de la lionne, il leva un sourcil droit circonspect pour ne pas perdre la face et pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur son 'problème' de pantalon. Alors, Hermione se mordit la lèvre, lui répondit en haussant ses deux sourcils et pour Severus ce fut le début du drame.

OOo

« Nom d'un Scolopendre, Hermione, il en est hors de question, tu m'entends !

-Mais enfin Severus, tu dois faire un effort si tu veux éviter les punitions débiles de Dumbledore. C'est juste pour une soirée, c'est pas la mer à boire. Tu vas devoir mettre du jus de citrouille dans ton hydromel.

-Pour qui me prends-tu sorcière ? Je ne suis pas un de ces hurluberlus qui acceptent tout et n'importe quoi. Non c'est non !

-S'il te plaît Severus. Regarde Neville se prête bien au jeu lui. Nous choisirons ensemble. » Hermione se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour chuchoter à l'oreille du Serpentard ronchon « Rien que de t'imaginer comme ça… tu n'as pas idée à quel point ça m'excite ! »

Severus se recula d'Hermione pour la regarder. Elle accentua sa phrase en le déshabillant du regard tout en se mordillant la lèvre.

Le sorcier ferma les yeux pour chasser les idées fort peu chastes qui le traversaient et se pinça l'arête du nez.

« Écoute Hermione, ce n'est pas en me jetant à la face que ce cornichon congénital de Londubat se prête au jeu que tu vas me convaincre. Bien au contraire. » Hermione allait répliquer lorsqu'il la fit taire en posant son index sur ses lèvres.

« Cependant, ton dernier argument m'a presque convaincu. Je t'octroie donc le droit de me faire essayer trois de ces choses immondes que tu tiens à la main et que tu oses appeler costumes. » Il fut ébloui par le lumineux sourire d'Hermione. Elle les dirigea vers les cabines d'essayages et mit dans les mains de Severus trois costumes qu'il prit en grommelant une fois de plus.

oOo

« Tu ne fais aucun effort Severus ! Veux-tu bien sortir de là que je puisse te voir s'il te plaît ?

-JAMAIS !

-Mais enfin, laisse-moi te regarder et te donner mon avis. Je suis certaine que ça te va bien !

-NON !

-NOM D'UN BILLYWIG À POIL RAS, SEVERUS TU SORS DE LÀ DE SUITE ! SINON… GARE À TOI !

-PFFFF !

-Bon et bien je rentre dans la cabine alors.

-Que nenni petite impudente !

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel devant l'immaturité du sorcier. Elle lui avait choisi des costumes qui rendraient justice à sa morphologie une fois adapté à sa taille, et qui alimenteraient ses fantasmes.

« Lequel as-tu passé ? Tu peux au moins me dire ça… S'il te plaît !

-Zorro… Et je n'en suis pas heureux du tout ! » Il soupira bruyamment. _Diantre, comment un tel costume peut exciter Hermione ? Je ressemble à un de ces énergumènes des soirées SM dans les films pornographiques._

À l'idée que Severus était vêtu comme Zorro, le héros de toute son enfance, son amour de petite fille. Le sang d'Hermione se réchauffa et ses joues se colorèrent d'une jolie teinte rosée. Elle se rapprocha un peu plus de la cabine pour souffler au sorcier :

« S'il te plaît Severus, si tu me laisses te voir dans ces trois costumes, je te laisserais voir combien ça me fait de l'effet. »

Elle l'entendit lâcher une profonde respiration.

« Fichtre, Hermione, tu n'as pas le droit de me faire du chantage au sexe pour obtenir ce que tu veux. » Il laissa passer quelques secondes qui parurent une éternité à la sorcière. « Allez, rentre, mais n'ouvre pas le rideau en plein ! »

Hermione se faufila dans la cabine et dû se retenir d'éclater de rire devant la mine déconfite de Severus.

Elle fut bien obligée de reconnaître que le costume de Zorro ne seyait absolument pas à Snape, le pantalon trop moulant avait des allures soit de juste-au-corps soit de tenue de cuir portée par certains messieurs dans les soirées SM. Une photo de Drago vêtu de la sorte il y a quelques années lui revint en mémoire, ce qui finit de convaincre Hermione de faire enlever cette tenue à Severus. Le seul point positif était cette chemise noire, la coupe renaissance lui allait vraiment bien.

« C'est bon, tu m'as vu. Maintenant je souhaite que tu sortes afin que je puisse passer les deux autres tenues au plus vite, que tu me montres ce que tu m'as promis et que nous partions de cet endroit de malheur.

-Hein ? » demanda Hermione rêveuse, les yeux rivés sur cette chemise noire. « Ah euh, oui bien sûr Severus, je te laisse. Ce genre de chemise te va vraiment, vraiment… miam ! » Elle se colla contre Severus et vint déposer un baiser sur la portion de peau du torse de Severus que la chemise dévoilait avant de sortir.

Après avoir déglutit et secoué la tête afin de se remettre les idées en place, Severus se dépêcha de se déshabiller et de mettre la seconde tenue.

« Hermione, tu peux venir voir. Mais je te préviens je ne porterais pas cette tenue non plus. » Elle le rejoignit dans la cabine « Et je te prie de bien vouloir m'expliquer ton obsession pour les hommes qui portent un fouet. »

Elle lui sourit.

« Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir porter ça ? Ça te va bien.

-Hermione, en dehors de ces tenues outrageusement colorées qu'Albus m'a obligé de porter au début de ces vacances, m'as-tu déjà vue porter autre chose que du linge noir ? » Elle fit non de la tête. « Bien, alors tu comprendras que je me sente très mal à l'aise dans le costume d'Indiana Jones.

-C'est dommage, j'aime te voir dans cette tenue. » soupira-t-elle avant de sortir pour le laisser enfiler la troisième et dernière tenue.

Elle s'était un peu lâchée sur celle-là et commençait à craindre la réaction de Severus.

« C'est une blague Hermione ? » elle entra dans la cabine et se mit à rire franchement.

Severus ressemblait à Dumbledore, en brun et en plus jeune. Il avait une longue robe violet sombre avec quelques paillettes qui brillaient par endroit.

« Tu peux mettre la fausse barbe et la perruque s'il te plaît ?

-Certainement pas ! Tu fais tout ça dans le seul but de te rire de moi, je n'apprécie guère ces manières, petite irrévérencieuse. »

Hermione s'approcha doucement de lui, le tira par la robe et se jeta sur sa bouche. Tandis que leurs langues jouaient ensemble, la main d'Hermione vint saisir celle de Severus pour l'emmener sous la jupe qu'elle portait ce jour-là.

« Chose promise, chose due » dit-elle en se détachant de la bouche du sorcier, pour venir poser son front contre le sien.

Severus constata les effets de ce stupide essayage sur Hermione.

« Même le costume de Dumbledore ? » demanda-t-il inquiet. Il n'enleva cependant pas sa main, et commença même de tendres caresses directement sur le clitoris de la sorcière qui haleta.

« Sans la barbe et la perruque, beaucoup moins forcément » plaisanta-t-elle avant de se mordre la lèvre pour s'empêcher de gémir dans cette cabine d'essayage devant laquelle beaucoup de monde passait.

« Ooooh c'est bon Severus » murmura-t-elle tandis que Severus la regardait en train de se faire du bien en se frottant sur ses doigts. Un instant il pensa à arrêter ses caresses et à _'punir'_ Hermione de l'avoir traîné dans cet endroit maudit. Mais, il en fut incapable, tant il la trouvait belle quand elle prenait son plaisir de lui. Alors, il accéléra les mouvements de sa main, amena sa bouche dans le cou de la sorcière et vint chuchoter à son oreille.

« Tu sais ce que ça me fait de te voir comme ça ? Touche moi Hermione, viens vérifier par toi-même mon envie de te prendre ici et maintenant. »

Ayant une très bonne ouïe, Hermione n'eut pas besoin de se le faire répéter deux fois. Elle amena sa main libre sur l'entrejambe de Severus, gémit dans le cou du sorcier en constatant l'érection qui ne demandait qu'à être soulagée. Elle s'attela donc à rendre à Severus les caresses qu'il lui donnait. Ils avaient conscience de devoir faire vite pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux.

« Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps, jouis Hermione, viens pour moi, laisse-toi aller »

La sorcière se montra obéissante et après une énième caresse appuyée des doigts de Snape, elle jouit, mordant l'épaule de Severus pour étouffer ses cris, tandis que le sorcier la rejoignait dans l'orgasme étouffant son gémissement dans les cheveux d'Hermione.

Ils restèrent collés l'un à l'autre le temps de reprendre une respiration normale. Ils s'éloignèrent à contre-cœur et Hermione lança un récurvite sur la robe de sorcier que portait toujours Severus.

« Hermione, nous avons besoin de nous retrouver seuls. J'ai envie de toi et pas dans une cabine d'essayage. Je ne veux pas me contenter de caresses à la sauvette. J'ai besoin de toi toute entière.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Severus, nous avons encore quelques jours pour nous faire du bien. Je ne compte pas m'en priver. »

Sur ces belles paroles, elle laissa Severus seul dans la cabine afin qu'il se rhabille.

oOo

Neville et Hannah les rejoignirent, leurs costumes à la main, tout heureux d'avoir trouvé leur bonheur. Severus renifla son mépris et Hermione rit en écoutant le choix du couple. Elle avait hâte d'être à la soirée pour voir ce que ça pouvait donner.

Les deux femmes décidèrent qu'il était temps de prendre une collation, et le groupe s'arrêta donc à la terrasse d'un café avec vue sur la mer. Severus, bien que de meilleure humeur depuis l'interlude du magasin, se montrait taciturne et Neville ne décrochait plus un mot, n'ayant pas du tout envie de boire un verre avec le Serpentard.

Hannah et Hermione soupirèrent de concert, puis d'un commun accord silencieux, elles décidèrent de briser la glace.

« Maintenant ça suffit vous deux, Albus vous a mis ensemble pour que vous fassiez la paix, alors vous allez discuter. Pas besoin de vous aimer ou de devenir les meilleurs amis du monde mais au moins arrêtez vos enfantillages. Et toi Hannah tu vas arrêter d'avadakadavriser Severus du regard. Il a été puni pour son geste. Il ne recommencera pas. Et toi Neville tu vas apprendre à tenir ta langue quand tu as bu. Quant à toi Severus… Oh pas la peine de me jeter ce regard noir, tu ne me fais pas peur. Quant à toi Severus, tu vas faire un effort pour te montrer plus cordial envers nos collègues. Ok ? »

Ils évitèrent tous de se regarder et préférèrent observer le sol. Hermione soupira.

« Bon, et bien on commence. Severus, tu pourrais commencer par t'excuser auprès de Neville.

-Grmbleble » fut la réponse de Severus.

« Ça ne te tuera pas et ça fera du bien à tout le monde et Albus se montrera plus clément avec toi. Allez répète après moi : ' Je suis désolé Neville pour ce que je vous ai fait subir.'

-Jesuisdésolé » siffla Severus entre ses dents sans jamais desserrer la mâchoire. Ce n'était pas parfait mais c'était mieux que rien.

Hermione acquiesça d'un signe de tête et se tourna vers Neville.

« Bien, Neville, tu vas dire à Severus que tu acceptes ses excuses et qu'à l'avenir tu promets de réfléchir avant de parler.

Le Gryffondor s'exécuta à contre cœur.

« Voilà, parfait, maintenant vous vous serrez la main. » Regards noirs des deux hommes. « Vous pensez que ça m'impressionne ? Allez plus vite que ça, sinon je ne vous lâcherais pas. »

Severus et Neville se regardèrent en chien de faïence et, joignirent leur main pendant un quart de seconde.

« Boooon super ! Maintenant vous vous faites la bise.

-MOI VIVANT JAMAIS ! » s'indigna Severus en se levant subitement de sa chaise, prêt à s'enfuir.

« Je plaisante Severus, assied toi. Hannah et moi allons passer commande au comptoir. Pendant ce temps, vous deux vous allez réfléchir pour trouver quelque chose de positif à dire sur chacun de nous. »

C'est ainsi que Neville et Severus se retrouvèrent en tête à tête pendant de longues minutes pendant lesquelles Severus réfléchit à la possibilité de se suicider avec la serviette en papier qu'il tenait dans sa main, alors que Neville s'appliquait à trouver quelque chose de gentil à dire sur Snape. _Par Godric que s'est compliqué._ pensa-t-il.

Lorsque Hermione et Hannah revinrent Severus en était à se dire qu'il lui suffirait d'avaler une dizaine de ces serviettes pour passer de vie à trépas et Neville était tout rouge à force de réflexions trop intenses.

Elles reprirent leur place à côté de leur compagnon respectif, posèrent les boissons et Hannah prit la parole.

« Je me permets de débuter cet échange de compliment. J'espère vraiment qu'après ça nous arriverons tous à nous supporter sans avoir envie de nous entre-tuer. Bien, alors. Hum… Inutile que je parle de Neville, tu es mon mari, je t'aime, tu es un homme merveilleux. Hermione tu es une vraie amie, je suis heureuse que nous ayons finit par sympathiser. Tu es quelqu'un de bien en qui j'ai toute confiance. Voilà, donc maintenant, Severus… euh, donc, voilà. Euh…. Vous êtes un grand sorcier et euh… j'avoue que je peux vous trouver un certain charme. » Elle relâcha l'air qu'elle retenait dans ses poumons et regarda Hermione qui lui jetait un regard étrange, mais affichait tout de même un sourire.

« Bien à moi, maintenant » continua Hermione. « Neville tu es mon ami depuis très longtemps maintenant, tu es comme l'a dit ton épouse, un homme merveilleux et j'admire ton courage et ta force. Hannah, ton amitié m'est précieuse et j'espère la conserver encore longtemps et il n'y a aucune raison que ça change si tu continues à rire avec moi et à rester sur tes plates-bandes. Severus, tu nous as sauvé la vie, tu es un héros, tu es un homme de bien, ton courage, ta loyauté, ta force ne sont plus à prouver. Je suis honorée et heureuse d'avoir eu la chance d'apprendre à te connaître un peu mieux pendant ces vacances et j'espère que nous pourrons continuer à nous côtoyer à notre retour. » Et voilà, elle avait enfin trouvé un moyen de faire comprendre à Severus qu'elle ne voulait pas que leur petite escapade estivale s'arrête. Elle souhaitait vraiment apprendre à connaître Severus en dehors de ce contexte paradisiaque mais ne savait pas comment lui dire. Elle avait pris tout ça avec tellement de légèreté qu'elle s'était retrouvée piégée, ne sachant pas comment emmener le sujet sans faire fuir le Serpentard.

Severus qui venait de se prendre un Tsunami de compliments, avait les neurones qui tournaient à plein régime. Il avait laissé tomber son idée d'en finir avec la vie après avoir entendu les mots d'Hannah, et avait imperceptiblement bombé le torse. Mais les paroles d'Hermione lui avait fait l'effet d'une tornade de chaleur. Non seulement elle avait affiché une certaine jalousie mais en plus elle lui avait dit qu'elle souhaitait continuer à le voir en rentrant au pays. S'il n'avait pas été Severus Snape, il aurait pu danser de bonheur. Mais étant ce qu'il était, il se contenta de fixer son regard dans celui d'Hermione et d'acquiescer sobrement. Il n'avait aucune envie d'étaler tout ce qu'il avait envie de lui dire devant les deux zigotos qui les accompagnaient.

Neville prit la parole en troisième et comme c'était prévisible mit, bien dix minutes montre en main avant de trouver quelque chose de positif à dire sur Severus. Pour sa femme et son amie les mots étaient sortis sans effort, mais en ce qui concernait Snape, l'effort demandé était bien trop important pour lui. Après une ultime tentative de réflexion qui lui fit friser l'apoplexie et la crise cardiaque, il finit tout de même par trouver quelque chose, au plus grand soulagement des trois autres qui avaient terminé leur boisson depuis belle lurette et qui souhaitaient rentrer à l'hôtel se préparer pour le repas du soir.

« Severus, d'après Pomona, vous êtes le seul à savoir sublimer les plantes avec vos potions. Et je suis bien obligé d'admettre qu'elle avait raison. Je regrette que vous ayez changé de fonction, vous faisiez un maître ès potions de génie. » Voilà il avait lâché le morceau et ça n'avait pas été facile.

Maintenant tous les regards étaient tournés vers Severus qui prit une grande inspiration et lâcha d'une seule traite :

« Hannah, bien que je regrette le départ de Pompom, vous n'êtes pas la pire infirmière du monde sorcier. Neville, votre obsession pour les plantes est assez utile et permet de produire des potions de grande qualité. Hermione, tu as mon amitié et je serais honoré de la prolonger lorsque nous serons de retour en Angleterre. Maintenant rentrons, cette journée a suffisamment duré. » Il se leva et s'éloigna du café dans lequel il était resté assis bien trop longtemps, mais attendit qu'Hermione et ses deux amis viennent le rejoindre.

Le chemin du retour fut beaucoup plus détendu qu'à l'aller, et même si ni Neville, ni Severus n'avaient envie de passer plus de temps ensemble, au moins, ils ne s'évitaient plus.

oOo

Arrivés à leur hôtel, chacun se dirigea dans leur chambre respective afin de se préparer pour le repas du soir. Hermione se contenta de se passer le visage sous l'eau avant d'aller toquer à la porte de Severus. Alors que sa main aller s'abattre sur le bois, elle entendit des voix qui provenaient de l'intérieur. Elle reconnut Albus et Severus. Rattrapé par sa curiosité maladive, elle colla son oreille contre le battant et écouta. Ce qu'elle entendit ne lui plut pas et son animosité envers le vieil édulcoré ne fit qu'augmenter lorsqu'elle l'entendit demander à Severus d'éviter de s'afficher trop clairement avec Hermione, qu'il en allait de la bonne ambiance de fin de vacances. Elle n'entendit pas la réponse de Severus, car trop en colère contre Dumbledore elle repartit dans sa chambre calmer ses nerfs sous la douche et pouvoir réfléchir à une solution pour avoir quelques moments en tête à tête avec Severus. Effectivement, l'intermède de la cabine avait été bon, mais bien insuffisant. Elle aussi voulait avoir Severus tout entier. Foi d'Hermione Granger, elle l'aurait !

oOo

À suivre…

 **Blabla de fin (non corrigé par les bétas)** : Ce chapitre est un chapitre de transition. Ce n'est pas mon préféré, mais je pense qu'il est essentiel pour terminer l'histoire. Dumbledore a organisé ces vacances dans le but de « souder l'équipe », il se montre très infantilisant avec les professeurs, donc Hermione a choisi de régler le conflit Snape/Londubat de cette manière également en espérant qu'Albus en soit satisfait et leur foute la paix.

Il ne reste que trois ou quatre chapitres maxi avant le mot fin. Le prochain renouera avec ce que j'ai l'habitude de faire.

Pour ce chapitre-là, j'avoue m'être fait plaisir en faisant essayer les costumes de Zorro et d'Indiana Jones à Severus. Vous avez là trois de mes héros qui correspondent à des périodes différentes de ma vie. Lors de la soirée, vous verrez si Severus sera costumé ou pas et si c'est le cas, comment aura-t-il choisi de se vêtir.

J'arrête mon blabla. Merci d'avoir lu. À très vite !


	17. Chapter 17

Bonjour ! Je vous demande pardon, encore une fois pour ce retard. J'ai été prise dans les rouages de la vie. J'avais des examens de fin de formation à passer, une vie de famille, des répétitions de théâtre, des travaux chez moi…

Merci à vous qui laissez des reviews, j'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde.

Merci à vous qui mettez cette histoire en favoris et/ou en follow.

Merci aux bétas : Aësälys et Lizzyie.

Lemon dans ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 17

 ** _Sur la demande d'Albus Dumbledore,_**

 ** _Vous êtes conviés à la soirée pour célébrer la fin de nos vacances communes_**

 ** _Le jeudi 29 juillet à partir de 20 heures._**

 ** _Vous êtes priés de vous affubler d'un costume de votre choix. (Vous trouverez l'adresse d'un magasin où ils vendent ces… choses au dos de ce papier)_**

 ** _Cette invitation fait office de portoloin, posez votre main sur l'entête en surbrillance au bon moment et vous vous retrouverez là où vous devez être._**

 ** _Albus vous fait dire qu'aucun refus ne sera toléré et que toute personne se présentant non costumée se verra fagotée par lui-même._**

 ** _Severus Snape._**

Les invitations avaient été distribuées en début de repas et le brouhaha qui accompagna la nouvelle ne fit qu'accroître la mauvaise humeur de Severus.

Il fut envahi de questions sur la soirée pendant tout le repas. Les uns voulaient savoir s'il y avait un thème précis pour la soirée, les autres désiraient connaître à l'avance le lieu, ce qu'ils allaient y manger, y boire et est-ce qu'il y aurait de la musique. Au bout d'une dizaine de questions auxquelles il ne répondait que par « Vous verrez bien », Severus porta son attention sur Hermione assise à quelques chaises de lui. Elle le fixait, il la trouva magnifique, il eut envie de se lever, de lui prendre la main, de l'amener dans sa chambre et lui faire l'amour jusqu'au lendemain.

oOo

Il en était à sa troisième cigarette fumée en quelques minutes, e _t voilà que je vais devenir de nouveau addict à cette saloperie, saleté de vieux glucosé !_ Il avait réussi à s'isoler, loin du brouhaha que produisaient ses collègues. Ils étaient tout excités à l'idée de cette soirée et Severus s'en trouvait déjà bien contrarié, _dire que je vais devoir assister à… ça !_

Il allait rallumer une quatrième cigarette quand il entendit des pas s'approcher de lui. Il s'enfonça dans l'obscurité pour ne pas être vu. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie de bavarder.

« Severus, tu es là ? » Il n'avait pas la moindre envie de bavarder sauf avec Hermione. Il soupira avant de l'appeler :

« Par ici Hermione » Sa voix était lasse et un brin déprimée.

Elle s'approcha, lui sourit et se glissa contre lui pour déposer un baiser dans son cou. Severus frissonna et ferma les yeux avant de la repousser aussi gentiment qu'il en était capable. Elle l'interrogea du regard, lui, baissa le sien.

« Hermione, je suis fatigué d'être le joujou d'Albus. Il ne nous reste que six jours à tenir dans cet enfer. Pendant ce temps, il serait préférable que nous arrêtions de nous conduire comme des adolescents.

-Ah ? Et pourquoi je te prie ?

-Parce que ce vieux caramel mou me rendra la vie encore plus impossible si nous nous affichons ensemble, et je ne veux pas avoir à le tuer une seconde fois.

-Tu es au courant que nous sommes deux adultes consentants et qu'Albus n'a aucun droit sur nos relations privées ? Tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie de te rouler une galoche devant tous nos collègues ? Tu penses vraiment que je vais te chevaucher sur la table du repas en gueulant combien j'aime ça, pendant que les autres terminent leur dessert ? Bon sang, Severus…

-C'est seulement six jours Hermione, tu dois bien être capable de contrôler tes foutues hormones de bonne femme non ?

-Ah d'accord, on commence à se balancer des trucs désagréables à la figure directement ? » Elle marqua une pause pour réfléchir.

« Oh par Morgane ! C'est pour ça qu'il t'a rendu ta baguette ? Tu lui as dit qu'en échange de ton bâton tu arrêterais de me sauter ? C'est ça ? Lorsque nous sommes arrivés à l'hôtel, j'ai voulu te rejoindre dans ta chambre et je vous ai un peu entendu discuter tous les deux. J'ai entendu Albus qui te demandait de ne pas t'afficher avec moi.

-Je ne t'ai pas marchandée contre ma baguette Hermione. Ce vieux fou aime tellement son idée de me confier l'organisation de la soirée qu'il n'a émis aucune réticence à me la rendre. Je lui ai simplement dit que j'en avais besoin pour la mission qu'il m'avait confiée. » Il toussota mal à l'aise. « Quant à ce que tu as entendu… Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Il est venu me voir peu de temps après que nous soyons arrivés, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de prendre ma douche qu'il était déjà dans ma chambre. Il m'a dit qu'il serait préférable que toi et moi, nous nous retenions de… euh… coucher ensemble et de nous afficher tous les deux comme si nous étions un couple. Sans quoi il me reprendrait ma baguette et m'affublerait d'une coiffure inhumaine !

-Quel genre de coiffure ?

-Hermione ne m'oblige pas à te le dire.

-Oh allez Severus s'il te plaît…

-Des couettes … » il avait murmuré ces mots d'un seul tenant en espérant qu'elle ne les comprendrait pas - et si jamais elle lui demandait de répéter il pourrait toujours lui balancer qu'elle n'avait qu'à se savonner les oreilles correctement.

Mais Hermione parti dans un grand éclat de rire et Severus grimaça.

« Il est vache sur ce coup là je l'admets. Tu sais Severus, je ne te forcerai à rien. Si tu veux vraiment attendre que nous soyons rentrés en Angleterre pour que nous recommencions à 'coucher ensemble', alors j'attendrai, sans problème. »

Severus souffla de soulagement.

Cependant Hermione n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, elle s'approcha une nouvelle fois de lui pour venir lui souffler dans le creux de l'oreille :

« L'interdit ne t'excite pas Severus ? »

Elle l'entendit déglutir difficilement, elle sourit dans son cou avant de continuer :

« Je te laisse tranquille, sache que si tu souhaites braver l'interdit, provoquer Albus ou simplement passer du temps avec moi et ne pas attendre six jours… je suis à toi. »

Et elle s'éloigna le laissant seul à ses réflexions.

oOo

Severus finit par retourner au restaurant de l'hôtel, toutes ces cigarettes fumées les unes après les autres lui avaient donné soif, il se dirigea vers le bar et commanda une bouteille de champagne. Les repas et les boissons étant offerts par Dumbledore, il se fit un plaisir de prendre ce qu'il y avait de plus cher.

Tandis qu'il dégustait son premier verre, il remarqua que l'ambiance avait bien changé. De légère et détendue, elle était passée à électrique et remplie d'animosité. Ses sens d'espions ne le trompaient jamais, il se passait quelque chose de pas net.

Il chercha Hermione et la trouva en train de discuter vivement avec Neville, Rolanda et Ellie. Son regard se posa ensuite sur Minerva qui enchainait les verres de vin la mine sombre. Anthony, Septima et Hannah rejoignirent Hermione et ses collègues et prirent part à la conversation en s'animant. La colère pouvait aisément se lire sur leur visage.

Severus soupira en se resservant de champagne. _Et voilà c'est reparti, pour une fois que ces vacances ne se passent pas si mal…_

Il se dirigea vers la directrice des Gryffondors en prenant une bonne inspiration.

« Minerva ?

-Mmmm oui ? » répondit la susnommée avinée.

« Veux-tu bien me dire ce qui se trame ce soir ? Où est Albus ?

-Ce vieux bougre parle avec le maître d'hôtel » Elle lui désigna la position du directeur d'un geste de la main.

Severus hocha la tête.

« Quel est donc la raison de toute cette colère ? Je me suis absenté seulement un quart d'heure et voilà qu'il règne ici une ambiance à faire pâlir une réunion de Mangemorts.

-Tssss Severus, Albus devient cinglé. Il nous a donné à tous des consignes pour cette fin de séjour et comme tu peux l'observer nul n'en est heureux. »

Snape émit un rire sans joie.

« Je devrais me réjouir de voir qu'enfin vous voyez le vrai visage de ce vieux citronné. Donc… Que t'a-t-il demandé ?

-Je dois me trouver un homme pour le reste du séjour. »

Severus ricana.

« Ce n'est pas si terrible que ça Minerva, pourquoi donc te noies-tu dans le vin ?

-Parce que tu ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a promis si jamais je ne respectais pas cette demande.

-Et bien qu'attends tu pour me le dire ?

-Je n'ai pas assez bu » dit-elle en descendant son verre de vin cul-sec avant de s'en resservir un autre.

« Il m'a dit que si je ne trouvais pas de « galant » pour m'accompagner lors de ta soirée, il se chargerait de m'en trouver un lui-même ... » frissonna-t-elle en vidant une nouvelle fois son verre.

« Bien, et pour les autres ?

-Ze n'en ai aucune idée Severuchhhhh » souffla Minerva en tentant de tenir debout.

« Peut-être devrais-tu regagner ta chambre et te reposer. Bonne soirée Minerva. »

Il ne la vit pas essayer d'acquiescer. Elle se dirigea d'un pas incertain vers l'ascenseur, s'y engouffra et disparut derrière les portes.

Severus retourna s'accouder au bar avec sa chère bouteille de champage. Il aperçut Albus qui revenait plein d'entrain. Le vieil homme se dirigea vers le groupe d'enseignants qui se disloqua dès qu'il arriva. Il haussa les épaules et suivit tout de même Neville, Hannah, Ellie et Hermione.

Severus soupira, _cette soirée est vraiment, mais vraiment mauvaise. Dire qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps je m'envoyais en l'air avec Hermione._ Il pouvait encore sentir le corps chaud de son amante contre le sien, les soupirs qu'elle lâchait, ses ongles qui s'enfonçaient dans ses épaules, son sexe qui enveloppait le sien. Il fut d'un coup envahit d'images et de sensations d'un érotisme fou. Hermione contre un arbre, ses jambes entourant les hanches du Serpentard pendant qu'il la ravageait à coups de reins tandis qu'elle criait son plaisir. Puis Severus assis sur un divan, Hermione sur lui qui le chevauchait son corps ondulant sensuellement pendant qu'il lui caressait les seins. Severus assis à son bureau dans sa salle de classe, Hermione à genoux devant lui, caressant et suçant son sexe tendu à l'extrême alors que lui s'agrippait aux cheveux de la lionne. Hermione qui se caressait dans son bain en pensant à lui.

« Nandédiou ! qu'est-ce c'est que ça ? » pensa-t-il tout haut. Avant de se rendre compte qu'Hermione le fixait depuis plusieurs minutes et qu'à cause de tout le champagne qu'il avait bu, il avait laissé son cerveau disponible. La lionne s'amusait avec la legilimencie et lui envoyait ses fantasmes sans aucune restriction.

Lorsqu'il s'en aperçut, il lui lança un regard noir accompagné d'un rictus joueur. Il lui renvoya à son tour tout ce qu'il avait en tête.

Il vit la respiration d'Hermione s'accélérer alors qu'elle se voyait à quatre pattes, Severus la prenant par derrière, lui donnant de temps en temps une fessée. Les images changèrent, Hermione était debout contre la porte de sa classe alors que Severus, à genoux devant elle lui prodiguait le meilleur des cunnilingus. Elle sentit sa culotte se tremper et tenta de retenir un gémissement.

Severus commençait enfin à s'amuser. Il commença à lui envoyer d'autres images de tous les deux dans la mer, l'un contre l'autre, de l'eau jusqu'au cou, les jambes d'Hermione entourant la taille de Severus, tandis que son pénis taquinait l'entrée de son vagin.

Les deux professeurs ne se quittaient pas des yeux, c'était un doux combat dans lequel Hermione le laissait gagner sans problème. Il ne manquait pas d'imagination et elle avait plus que hâte de réaliser toutes leurs envies. Alors qu'elle se voyait dans l'eau dans les bras de Severus, gémissant doucement et lui demandant de la prendre. La connexion s'interrompit brutalement, laissant à la jeune femme un goût d'inachevé. Elle fila se servir un verre d'eau afin de se rafraîchir.

Au même moment, Severus qui se délectait de la scène qu'il imaginait se voyait lentement glisser son sexe dans l'antre chaud de sa belle, alors qu'il allait ancrer son regard dans le sien, le visage d'Hermione se transformant soudain en celui d'Albus et l'espace d'une seconde Severus se vit dans les bras du directeur. Il ferma les yeux précipitamment pour les rouvrir sur un Dumbledore souriant de toutes ses fausses dents.

oOo

Severus avait eu bien du mal à se débarrasser d'Albus. Il avait fini par y arriver en transformant le reste de bouteille de vin de Minerva en sucreries en tout genre qui rendirent gaga le directeur. Ainsi occupé à dévorer ses bonbons, il ne s'occupa plus de Snape qui en profita pour quitter la salle et gagner les étages des chambres.

Hermione avait vu Severus quitter le restaurant et décida qu'elle n'avait plus qu'à aller se coucher.

Alors qu'elle marchait d'un bon pas en chantonnant, elle fut soudain saisie par le bras et elle se retrouva dans une pièce exiguë, le dos plaqué contre une étagère remplie de détergeants et un corps délicieusement masculin qui se pressait contre elle.

« Severus ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

La bouche du Serpentard s'attaquait au cou de la Gryffondor pour remonter sur sa bouche, sans lui laisser une once de répit.

« Donc tu ne veux pas attendre la fin de nos vacances ? » demanda Hermione en riant.

« Tais-toi sorcière » gronda Severus. « Après notre joute visuelle je ne pense qu'à m'enfoncer en toi. Bon sang Hermione, déshabille-toi et laisse-moi te montrer à quel point je te veux. »

Elle n'eut pas besoin de se l'entendre répéter et accéda à sa demande. Elle enleva sa culotte, remonta le bas de sa robe et attrapa Severus par les fesses pour que son sexe toujours enfermé dans son pantalon vienne buter contre sa féminité.

Elle se frotta lascivement contre lui avant de le faire reculer pour mieux lui déboutonner son pantalon et accéder au sexe érigé de Severus. Elle se permit de le taquiner en le caressant quelques secondes. Severus gémit en fermant les yeux, il tentait tant bien que mal de se retenir. Mais il finit par craquer, alors il attrapa Hermione par la taille et la retourna. Elle découvrait un Severus plus dominateur et en apprécia chaque seconde. Il lui attrapa les fesses pour que son corps se cambre et d'un coup de reins puissant entra en elle en grognant. Hermione accompagna ses mouvements de tout son corps, se cambrant de plus en plus pour le recevoir plus profondément. Très vite ils ressentirent l'orgasme arriver. Severus fit taire Hermione en posant sa main contre ses lèvres alors qu'elle jouissait, tentant tant bien que mal de s'empêcher de crier, et lui, étouffa ses cris de plaisir en mordant la nuque d'Hermione jusqu'à ce que la vague de jouissance qui les emportait se calme. Alors il libéra la bouche de la lionne, embrassa la trace de morsure qu'il avait laissée sur sa nuque et avec une infinie douceur retourna Hermione pour la prendre dans ses bras afin que l'un contre l'autre, ils puissent reprendre un souffle normal.

« Par Viviane ce que tu m'as manqué » lâcha Hermione sans se rendre compte de la portée de ses mots.

Si Severus fut surpris par ce qu'il entendit il n'en montra rien, et abaissa sa bouche pour embrasser Hermione. Lorsqu'il relâcha ses lèvres pour aller gentiment mordiller son lobe d'oreille, elle l'entendit murmurer :

« Au diable ce vieux topinambour ! J'ai décidé de profiter jusqu'au bout de toi. »

Il entendit Hermione rire puis elle parla d'une petite voix incertaine :

« Tu pourras continuer à profiter de moi, même lorsque nous serons rentrés Severus tu sais ?

-Ah mais j'ai d'autres projets pour toi, lorsque nous serons rentrés. »

Il avait un sourire énigmatique accroché au visage, Hermione lui répondit avec un sourire lumineux.

Ils sortirent ensemble de la réserve pour regagner chacun leur chambre, le sourire aux lèvres, rassasiés pour la nuit.

oOo

Cette dernière semaine avait vu tous les professeurs de Poudlard s'unir contre Dumbledore qui avait donné à chacune et chacun des obligations complètement farfelues ou alors parfaitement irritantes.

Hermione avait repris contact avec monsieur Ducret, le sorcier qui les avait fournis en nourriture, Severus et elle pendant leur quatre jours de joyeusetés, et lui avait présenté Minerva. Ce ne fut pas le coup de foudre mais au moins ça ferait l'affaire pour calmer Albus.

Neville, Hannah et Rolanda s'étaient unis pour couvrir Anthony et Ellie qui s'étaient mis en couple depuis quelques jours mais qui avaient les mêmes consignes qu'Hermione et Severus, à savoir, interdiction de rapport sexuel et de s'afficher en tant que couple. Les tourtereaux arrivaient donc à se retrouver malgré la menace du directeur d'afficher de belles licornes colorées sur tous les vêtements d'Anthony et de créer un tatouage pour Ellie qui dirait j'aime les sucettes des potionnistes.

Hermione et Severus étaient couverts par Minerva, Septima et Sybille.

Ces trois dernières étaient devenues inséparables, et on pouvait très souvent les croiser marchant bras dessus bras dessous riant comme des jeunes adolescentes.

Severus se retrouvait très occupé avec l'organisation de la soirée, il était fort heureusement aidé par Hermione qui avait beaucoup plus l'habitude que lui de ce genre de sauterie.

« Dis Severus, tu as trouvé ton costume pour demain ? »

Severus ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de hausser les épaules.

« Tu ne veux pas savoir en quoi je serai moi ?

-Je te verrai demain Hermione, je ne vois pas l'utilité de savoir à l'avance.

-Tu n'es pas curieux ?

-Pas pour ce genre de carabistouille. Tu ne m'annonces pas tous les soirs comment tu seras habillée le lendemain. Et bien là c'est pareil. »

Tout était fin prêt pour recevoir l'ensemble du personnel de Poudlard et la petite communauté sorcière de Camargue avait également été conviée.

Albus serait aux anges et bien trop occupé à s'amuser comme un fou pour s'occuper de ses enseignants.

« Severus ? Qu'as-tu prévu pour moi quand on sera rentrés ?

-Diantre Hermione, tu as décidé de me tuer à coup de questions ?

-Non, mais je n'aime pas ne pas savoir. Tu pourrais au moins me laisser un indice non ?

-Tu n'as pas besoin d'indice Sorcière, tu sais déjà ce que je compte faire. C'est toi-même qui me l'a demandé. »

Hermione se tut, prise dans sa réflexion, essayant de se rappeler de ce qu'elle avait bien pu lui demander pour leur retour. Mais Severus ne lui laissa pas le temps de fouiller trop loin dans ses souvenirs, il coupa sa réflexion d'un baiser vorace, après tout, ils étaient seuls, loin de leurs collègues et de leur directeur. Il comptait bien en profiter.

Il les fit transplaner à la crique où il avait senti le premier émoi pour Hermione.

Reconnaissant le lieu, la lionne lui lança un regard très coquin, tandis que Severus lançait des sorts de protection et de repousse moldus pour ne pas être enquiquiné alors qu'il serait occupé avec le corps d'Hermione. Lorsque ce fut fait, il prit Hermione dans ses bras et lui démontra de bien des façons comment il avait appris à profiter de son séjour en Camargue, ce qui eut comme résultat de réjouir Hermione. Trois fois.

« Severus ? Tu as déjà couché avec une de tes élèves ?

-PARDON ? » s'offusqua Severus alors qu'il était plongé dans le bien-être post-coïtal. « Non mais d'où te viens cette question stupide ? As-tu perdu la tête ? Jamais, tu m'entends ? Jamais je ne m'abaisserai à… Aaaaah je n'arrive même pas à le dire !

-Oh ça va, fais pas ta mijaurée Severus. Tu sais combien de tes élèves fantasment sur toi ?

-DE QUOI ? Mais tu es complètement marteau Granger !

-Mais Severus, je te jure que c'est vrai. A mon époque, dans nos dortoirs les filles discutaient de nos profs tout ça… Tu revenais souvent dans les discussions. Tes mains, ta voix, tes yeux étaient de vrais sujets de questionnement pour les jeunes filles pleine d'hormones que nous étions. Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as jamais reçu de lettres d'amour, d'invitation à danser pendant un bal, de boîtes de chocolats ?

-Oh par Merlin, s'il te plaît Hermione, dis-moi que tu n'assouvis pas un vieux fantasme d'écolière » demanda un Severus à l'air effrayé par ce qu'il entendait.

« Moi ? Non pas du tout. À l'époque j'étais trop occupée par Voldemort, les Horcruxes et Ron. Et tu étais un tel connard avec Harry. Sans oublier que tu as tué Dumbledore, et même si maintenant je te remercierais certainement de l'avoir fait, à l'époque Albus était vu comme quelqu'un de bien.

-Ron ? Ah, le Weasley ! c'est vrai que tu as été en couple avec lui » Et Severus parti dans de ces rares fous rires qui faisait trembler tout son corps.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle là-dedans. Ron et moi nous sommes beaucoup aimés, comme on s'aime quand on a dix-sept ans quoi. Nous avons eu tous deux le cœur brisé lorsque notre histoire s'est terminée. Mais force est de constater qu'on s'entend beaucoup mieux quand nous nous contentons d'être seulement amis. Arrête de rire s'il te plaît !

En reprenant son souffle il lui embrassa la tempe, c'était sa manière s'excuser.

« Bon, donc tu n'as jamais couché avec une élève ?

-Bon sang, vas-tu arrêter avec ça ?Je t'ai déjà dit il me semble que je n'aie eu de relations sexuelles qu'avec des prostituées. Et coucher avec une élève est purement est simplement prohibé, interdit, punissable et je ne suis pas un pédophile !

-Tu n'y a jamais pensé ?

-Non… Enfin si. Une fois, dans la maison de pêcheur. »

Hermione marqua un temps de réflexion, puis son visage fut traversé par un éclair de compréhension.

« Ah c'est cette fois-là où… c'est retombé ?

-mpfff grembleble » affirma Severus.

« Bon, c'est bon à savoir que tu ne me vois plus comme une élève Severus. Ça veut dire qu'on pourra se faire plaisir dans nos salles de classes sans arrière-pensée. » Et elle l'embrassa avec tendresse.

Severus sourit contre ses lèvres avant d'approfondir le baiser. Il finit par y mettre fin arguant qu'il se faisait tard, qu'ils devaient regagner l'hôtel pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de leur siphonné de directeur.

« J'ai hâte de voir ton costume Severus » lui dit Hermione avant de lui lâcher la main alors qu'ils venaient de transplaner pour leur retour.

« J'ai tout aussi hâte de découvrir le tien Hermione. »

oOo

A suivre…

Blabla de fin : Vindiou que ce chapitre m'aura fait suer ! Je l'ai recommencé cinq fois. Le prochain chapitre verra la soirée et les costumes de tout le monde. Avez-vous des idées d'en quoi sera costumé Severus ? Hermione ? Minerva ? Neville ? Dumbledore ?

Je n'oublie pas que nous sommes en janvier, je vous souhaite donc une bonne année remplie de rêves qui se réalisent !

À bientôt.


End file.
